Match Maker Series
by YoominC16
Summary: A series of stories featuring Rey Mysterio as the match maker, Josh Matthews as the sidekick, and Dave Batista as the annoying but cute wannabe boyfriend.Featuring slash and het pairings
1. Meeting The Prince

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mention in this story. They are all products of the WWE and their respectively places. **

* * *

><p>"Rey. Rey Mysterio. Does that name ring a bell? Well it should. He is only the most successful matchmaker that has ever live. He has made more successful matches than any dating site ever created. His match making score is an overwhelming 95.3 percent while most dating websites only have a match making score of 63.78 percent. At sixteen, Rey started his match making business just to have a little extra money to do the things he liked because, unlike most teenagers, Rey did not get that weekly or monthly allowance. He started snooping around school, finding out his classmates crushes, and if two people liked one another, he would approach one and tell that person for a small fee he would "hook them up." 'I didn't think they would fall for it but they did.' And, boy, did they. The students started lining up to get Rey's services, soon he had everyone in his high school hooked up with whom they wanted to be with so he started expanding, to other high schools. After he realized he had a talent for making romances happen, he decided to make it his career choice. Now at thirty-six, Rey is the go to guy when you are in need of or need to fix your romance. When I asked about his romance, he said, 'I don't really have the time to date and besides it wouldn't be fair to my partner since I'm gone all the time and not to many people approach me.' I find it very hard to believe no one approach the sexy Hispanic man sitting across from me but I am no expert to that. What I am an expert in is that the man sitting across from me will be setting me up on a date soon."<p>

Josh finishes reading the article, folds up the paper, and sets it down on Rey's desk. Josh looks up his best friend/Boss. "It was good but you know the line about know one approaching you is a lie. If David sees that, he'll be hurt."

Rey pushes his black rectangle frame glasses up his nose with one finger. "It is true. He's the only guy that will approach me." Rey says.

"Then why wouldn't you just date Dave? He is in love with you. You guys aren't even together and yet he knows your birthday, buys you gifts every holiday, an-

"And I don't have time." Rey starts. "Yes, I do find him attractive and his personality is wonderful but I'm always gone, in and out of San Diego."

"Dave is in and out of San Diego too and sometimes you guys have to go to the same places, and I'm pretty sure Dave would love to keep you company when you have to go on your trips." Josh says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Josh."

"When's the last time you got laid?"

Rey looks at Josh. "I can ask you the same thing."

Josh's face turns red. "Shut up. Don't you have to meet a prince?" Rey looked at the clock on the wall behind Josh.

"Yeah I do." Rey grabbed his briefcase. Josh got up out of his seat and headed for the door, Rey right behind him. Rey shut the door behind him and locked it. Josh sat down at his desk at the front of the office.

"Hold it down while I'm gone." Rey said to Josh.

"I always do yo-." Josh was cut off by the front office door opening. Rey turned around to see who it was.

"Rey."

"Dave." It took all of the power Rey had not to smile. There was Dave, walking in with a single red rose.

"Hola amante." Dave said before handing the rose to Rey and kissing him on the cheek. Josh had to hold back his giggle.

"Your accent has gotten better pero no soy tu amante. Why are you giving me a rose?" Rey says. Switching back to English because he knows Dave's Spanish is not that good.

"I read the article and I came to congratulate you but I was hurt by the line about no one approaching you." Rey shook his head. He could hear Josh telepathically saying, "Told you so."

"I guess I didn't think before I spoke." Rey looked at his watch. "I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later." Rey said and rushed out of the door.

Dave turned to Josh. "Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you. He just, to be honest, doesn't really have time for you but if he wanted to he could make time so I don't know what's his problem. But on a good note, he thinks you're attractive and you have a wonderful personality.

"Really."

* * *

><p>Prince Alberto Alejandro Guerrero Del Rio pulled into restaurant parking lot. He asked Rey to pick a secluded place for them to meet. He didn't want anyone recognizing him and asking questions. Alberto looked around. When he asked for secluded, he didn't think it would be this secluded. There were only a few cars, most likely the workers cars, on the parking lot and only a few cars parked at the other establishments. He had only seen one or two cars driving up the street. Alberto still put of his big dark shades and got out of his car. You can never be to sure about the paparazzi. Alberto rushed inside the restaurant. Once inside, he walked up to the hostess.<p>

"I'm here to meet Rey."

"Ok." The hostess says. "Right this way." Alberto follows the lady through the dining room. It was complete deserted.

_'He really did take me somewhere seclude.'_ Alberto thinks. The lady leads him to a private room. Alberto walks in and sees a man dressed in black and white pin-stripe pants and a black button up shirt with black rectangle glasses perched on his nose.

"Here you are." The hostess leaves and Rey stands and smiles. "Can I call you Alberto or do you like formalities?" Rey says holding out his hand

"Please call me Alberto, I hate the hold majesty thing, Senor Mysterio." Alberto says before shaking his hand.

"Then please call me Rey." Rey says before sitting, Alberto sits in the chair across from him. "You know, I never thought I would have to help a prince find a princess. I thought you two would just stumble upon each other."

"Well not everything is like Cinderella." Rey lightly laughed.

"So." Rey said and pulled out his sketchpad and a pen and flipped to a blank page. "Tell me about your dream princess, or should I say prince."

"Well I don't really have a dream guy."

Rey shook his head. "Everyone has a dream guy, or girl." Rey starts to explain. "You aren't consciously aware of it but you have dreamed of him. At first, it was just one dream, then two, and then before you knew it you were dreaming about him on a nightly bases. You even started daydreaming about him. He comes to your mind at some of the most inconvenient times. It might have even gotten to the point that you have started to plan out your life with him. Close your eyes and think. Push all the other thoughts out of the way, go deep into your subconscious and think. Who is your dream man?" Rey finishes and grabs his pen.

Alberto follows Rey's direction. He closes his eyes and thinks. He clears his mind and concentrates. The picture of this man becomes clearer and clearer.

"He's Hispanic." Alberto says eyes still close.

"Ok." Rey says and writes Hispanic in the corner of the sketchpad.

"He's slightly shorter than me. I'm 196 cm so maybe 183 cm. He is not skinny but he's not fat either. He's" Alberto thinks of a word. "He's not as tone around his mid section as me, a little flabby, but that's perfect because I'm a grabber." Rey chuckles and begins to draw. "He has short black hair, brown eyes, perfect slightly pink lips, perfect skin there is not a blemish anywhere on him, a really cute nose." Rey chuckles again. "His eyebrows make him look really cocky but he is really shy. I might be crazy but I think shy is so sexy." Alberto continues to randomly talk about his dream man's until he has ran out of physical traits. Alberto opens his eyes. "I'm done."

Rey finishes up his picture before he says anything. "Ok." Rey hands him the sketch. "Is this him?" Alberto takes the sketchpad and looks at the picture.

"Wow." Alberto looks up at Rey. "This is him. Have you ever considered being and artist?" Alberto asks seriously.

"No. I can only draw one thing: People." Rey hands Alberto the pen. "Now I want you to write down his personality traits on the left side and take your time."

After thirty minutes, Alberto was done writing. He handed the pad and the pen back to Rey. "I hope it's not to confusing."

"I'll be fine." Rey assures. "I don't have any other clients today so I'm going to start working on this once I get back to the office. How long will you be in the area?"

"For the next two weeks, cutting deals with the mayor." Alberto explains and stands up.

"Ok. I'll try to get you a date within the next two weeks." Rey says and stands.

"Take your time. I've been waiting all this time. I can wait some more." Alberto sticks out his hand. "Thanks again."

Rey shakes his hand. "No thank you." Rey and Alberto walk out of the restaurant together. Alberto gets in his car and speeds off. Rey gets in his car and takes another look at the picture.

"I've seen this person before." Rey thinks for what feels like hours, but is actually only seconds. Rey smiles. He puts the pad in the passengers seat, cranks up his car, and heads back to the office.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Josh asks. Rey hands him the sketchpad. Josh looks at the sketch and cocks his head. "Don't we know him?"<p>

"Yes come here." Josh follows Rey into his office, sketchpad under his arm.

Rey pulls out one of his matching files. He pulls out a picture of a man, Josh puts the sketchpad down, and rey puts it next to the sketch. Then he pulls out the man's dream man sketch and puts Alberto's picture next to it.

"They're-."

"Identical." Rey says in awe. "I've-My sketches are never this close. This is a first."

"You know what this means." Josh looks in Rey's eyes. "They were made for each other."

Rey grabs his desk phone and dials up the man. "Hi this is Rey. Yeah, I have your match."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Tell me what you think?**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	2. The Prince and the Piano Player

"So who is he?" The Hispanic said, bouncing in his seat.

"He requested that we keep his identity private." Rey leaned forward onto his desk. "You see, he is a…famous man in Mexico and he has trust issues so…" Rey trails off.

"Oh I get it. He wants to make sure I'm not some gold digging whore. It's ok. I would do the same thing if I was famous." The Hispanic man stopped to think. "How am I suppose to meet him if I don't know what he looks like?" The Hispanic man started to panic.

"Calm down." Rey moved from behind his desk and sat next to him. "I told him you live a block from Balboa Park so just walk down there. He said he would be waiting by La Laguna de Las Flores for you. He'll be wearing ruby cuff links and dark Burberry shades." Rey finished.

"That's it?" He questioned. "What if someone else has that same outfit…description thing on?"

"Then I guess you'll be embarrassed." Rey chuckled.

"This is not funny."

"I know." Rey got off the couch, grabbed the man's hand, and led him to the door. "Stop worrying. Look at me Ricardo." Ricardo looked up. "Everything will be fine and you'll know him when you see him because he's everything you ever wanted and he'll know you because you are everything he has ever wanted. Now go get ready. Meet him at the park at seven-thirty." Rey opened the door and Ricardo ran out of the door to his car to get rid of the date.

Rey went to go sit back down at his desk and Josh came in his office.

"Pre-date pep talk." Josh starts. "You think he'll be alright?"

"Oh he'll be fine once the wheels start turning."

"Hello." Josh and Rey heard a man's voice call out.

"Oh you hear that Rey? It's Dave, your boyfriend." Josh teased.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on in Dave. We're in Rey's office." Josh yelled. Rey loved his friend but if he had a gun right now, he would shoot Josh but he didn't so he just settled for a nasty look and pen thrown at his head.

Dave walked into Rey's office and Rey couldn't help but to admire Dave's physical aspects. Standing at 198 cm, Dave Batista was built like a football player, and Rey would admit, only to himself, that he had a thing for tall football players. He even dated a football player in college but his brain did not match the standards that his body had set.

"Hey Dave." Josh said, all smiles. "What brings you by?"

"I was just wondering if I could talk to Rey?" Dave says, his eyes never leaving Rey.

Josh picks up on the hint. "I'll be at my desk if you need me." Josh then walks out of the door, closing it behind him. This was the first time since Rey met Josh that he really wanted Josh to be in the same room with him.

Dave walks up to the desk and sits in one of the chairs facing Rey. "I have a business deal for you."

Rey leaned forward. "Ok."

"I want to take you out."

Rey rolls his eyes. "We have been over thi-."

"Let me finish before you reject me." Dave says. "Let me take you out once and I promise that if you don't enjoy yourself, I'll leave you only. I'll never come by your office and you'll never see me again."

Rey sighed. "You must be really confident in yourself to put up something like that."

Dave smiles. "So what do you say?"

"I say." Rey flipped his planner open. "I'm free tonight or you can wait and take me out in." Rey flips through his planner again. "2 weeks."

"Tonight." Dave says almost immediately.

Rey took a sticky-note from his desk and scribbled some things on it. "Here is my home address and phone number, just in case you get lost.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Ok." Rey says, trying to give off the affect that he doesn't really care when actually he is so excited inside.

Dave smirks before leaving his office and walking out of the building.

Josh poked his head into Rey's office. "So." He said while watching Rey pack up.

Rey walked towards him. "I have a date so I'm going home to get ready. You can leave to if you want." Rey says and walks pass Josh.

"I thought you said you didn't like him."

"I don't but if he's willing to pay for my dinner then I'm willing to dress-up."

"I want details tomorrow."

"Bye Josh." Rey says and hurries out of the door.

* * *

><p>Ricardo nodded at an older lady as he walked into Balboa Park. He was wearing black dress slacks with a black dress shirt with red buttons and a red belt. Since this mystery man was going to be wearing red, he thought he might as well wear so red too, but he kept to his mostly black style since black made you look smaller, or at least that's what his aunt told him years ago. His hair was in its usual style but he pulled it more over his eye to give him that sexy appeal. Throughout his walk, Ricardo thought about who the man might be and what he might think of him. After all, Ricardo wasn't famous, well not as this mystery man. He was the head pianist at the San Diego orchestra and had produced many beats for recording artist, he had even performed on stage with some of them but he wasn't by any means famous.<p>

Ricardo finally made his way to the reflecting pool and started to look around for the man with red cuff links and dark shades. At first he did not see him. He looked at his watch. It was seven twenty-eight. He should be here. Ricardo looked again before his eyes caught a glint of red. He looked in that direction and say a man, he looked down towards his wrist: Red cuff links. Ricardo took a deep breath before walking over to him.

* * *

><p>Alberto looked at his watch. It was seven twenty-eight. He should have been here by now. Alberto sighed. He thought that he might have scared him off with all of the secrets. Eventually, he would have to tell this man who he is so why was he hiding it now? Alberto looked down into the reflecting pool. Alberto started at his own reflection. Maybe he wouldn't show up.<p>

Alberto then saw a faced reflected into the water that was next to his. A face that he had seen before. A face that he had dreamed of before. If Alberto didn't have on his big dark shades, the man behind him would have seen his eyes widening via reflection. Alberto turned and was now face to face with the Hispanic man. Rey was right.

Ricardo smiled when the man came face to face with him. He couldn't see his face but from the looks of his body, he could tell that Rey was right. Ricardo noticed that Alberto was staring, even though he couldn't see his eyes because of the shades, but he was getting the feeling that he was looking him up and down.

"Wow." Alberto said breathlessly. "I mean huh." Alberto cleared his throat. "Hello."

Ricardo chuckled. 'Guess I don't have to worry about how I look anymore.' Ricardo thought before speaking. "Hello. I'm Ricardo." Ricardo wasn't sure if he should ask for the other man's name because all the secrets.

"I'm Alberto, nice to meet you." Alberto said before kissing Ricardo's hand, a gesture all Mexican prices use when meeting a potential/future princess.

Ricardo blushed slightly. "Nice to meet you too. So where are you taking me?"

"Oh its at surprise."

"I love surprise."

"I know. A little birdy told me."

"Named Rey." Ricardo said and Alberto laughed.

"You ready?"

"Lead the way." Alberto took Ricardo's hand and led him to his car, a blue Audi R8. Alberto opened the door for him and Ricardo slid in the passenger seat while Alberto got in the driver seat. Alberto looked around before speeding off into traffic.

"So. What do you think of my car? I had it brought up to San Diego."

Ricardo looked around. "It's ok."

"Just ok?"

"In Mexico, this car is hot but in America it's just a car, many people have Audi's especially since LA is only 2 hours away. All of the stars come down in their Audi's to get away… but this is the first blue one I have seen."

"Yeah that same birdy told me your favorite color was blue." Alberto said. It was Ricardo's turn to laugh.

"What didn't Rey tell you about me?"

* * *

><p>Dave pulled into Rey's driveway and turned his car off. He had finally persuaded the little Mexican to go on a date with him and he prayed to every God in every religion so he wouldn't fuck this up. Dave checked himself one more time before stepping out of the car and walking up to the door. He knocked three times before stepping back. At first he didn't hear anything, then he heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door flew open and there was Rey. He was wearing and black and white pinstripe shirt with black slacks. He had on a gold chain and a diamond stud in his left ear. Dave never knew someone could look so sexy and so adorable at the same time.<p>

Rey looked up at Dave. He was wearing a powder blue shirt, black slacks, and a black suit jacket. He gold Rolex sparkled on his arm.

"I'm ready to go." Rey said.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Albert and Ricardo were both siting at their table flipping through their menu. Alberto was looking at his menu with much difficulty since he had on his shade in the dim lit restaurant.<p>

"Order whatever you like." Alberto started. "I heard this restaurant was good."

"Yeah me too." Ricardo said. "But I never have the time to eat out."

"What do you do?" Alberto said, looking up from his menu.

"I'm the head pianist at the San Diego Orchestra."

Alberto scrunched up his eyes. "You're that Ricardo Rodriguez."

Ricardo looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You're the producer for all those American jazz and R&B artist."

"Yeah that's me."

"Wow. I had no idea I was about to eat with a music legend."

"Hardly a legend." Ricardo says with a smile. The waiter comes over and takes their orders before heading towards the kitchen to place them.

"So what about your family." Alberto says.

"Well my mother, father, and older sister all live in San Diego. We moved here went I was three, I think, but the rest of my family is in San Luis Potosi."

"That's not that far from the capital." Alberto says.

"You live in the capital?" Ricardo asks. Alberto nods yes. A comfortable silence falls over them before Alberto speaks.

"I just noticed, you haven't asked me to take off my glasses. Aren't you curious as to what I look like? I could have no eyes under these glasses, or some other thing."

Ricardo giggled. "First of all, you drove us here so you have to have at least one real eye that has some type of vision in it. Secondly, Rey said you didn't want me to know who you are because you were uncomfortable and I know what it feels like to be uncomfortable so I didn't say anything."

"Uncomfortable?" Alberto questions. "You? You seem so confident."

"Yeah. I was blessed with these cocky looking eyebrows when I was born. I mean I am confident but we all have our uncomfortable moments."

"Like?" Alberto inquires.

"Like." Ricardo starts with a smile. "Some of us have weight issues."

"Well, I love the way you look." Alberto answers. The waiter comes back with their food. He sets the plates down in front of them and left. The couple ate with small talk here and there before finishing their food. Alberto paid the bill and now they were just sitting at the table.

"I don't want to take you home."

"I don't want to go home." Ricardo said.

"You want to some me more of Balboa Park?" Alberto asks, lifting his eyebrows.

"Lets go." Alberto grabbed Ricardo's hand and led him out of the restaurant and to his car.

* * *

><p>"And that's how Josh and I met." Rey finishes his tale and then takes another bite of his food.<p>

"You guys have known each other for a long time." Dave says. "I glad you decided to go out with me and see that I'm not so bad."

"I never said you were bad."

"You acted like it."

"No, I was busy. You just happened to catch me on an off night." Rey says before finishing his food. Dave laughs while calling the waiter over. He asks the waiter for the check and waiter gives it to him. After he pays the bill, Rey and Dave live the restaurant.

"Lets go to the park." Dave says and grabs Rey by his waist. Rey rolls his eyes but doesn't move Dave's hand.

* * *

><p>After a long tour, Alberto and Ricardo were back at the reflecting pool.<p>

"And here we are back where we first met. La Laguna de las Flores." Ricardo says with a smile.

"Your smile is so beautiful." Alberto says and cups Ricardo's face.

Ricardo laughs. "It better be. I had to wear braces for seven years."

"Really?"

"Yes and it was so horrible. Everything gets stuck to them and all the kids made fun of me." Ricardo says with a pout.

"Awe, you must have been so cute." Alberto says with a chuckle.

"Ha! Please, those were my ugly years." Ricardo says then laughs.

Alberto looked into Ricardo's eyes. "I feel like I can trust you." Ricardo smiles.

"You can."

"My name is Alberto Del Rio."

"Alberto Del Rio?" Ricardo placed a finger on his chin. "Why does that sound familiar? Have I met you before?"

Alberto shook his head. "My full name is Alberto Alejandro Rodriguez Del Rio."

Ricardo scrunched his eyebrows in confused. He looked down. That named sounded so familiar to him. Ricardo looked back up at Alberto. Ricardo had a hunch but he wasn't sure.

Ricardo reached up and snatched the shades off Alberto's face. Alberto didn't try to stop him.

Ricardo gasped. "I knew it."

"What?"

"The things that you were saying at dinner, while we were walking. I figured you were a political figure but I didn't figure you'd…"

"Be a prince?" Alberto finishes his sentence.

"Yeah. Now I know why you were so secretive. I understand." Ricardo smiles.

"Good because I want to keep seeing you. I want you to be my boyfriend."

"How are we going to do this? I mean you have to go back to Mexico."

"If I am needed, I have to go but until then I'll be here since I have a reason to stay." Alberto says and smirks. Alberto leans in and kisses Ricardo. Ricardo wraps his arms around Alberto's neck and Alberto wrapped his arms around Ricardo's waist.

Ricardo breaks the kiss when his lungs run out of air. "We can certainly make this work." Ricardo says breathlessly

"Yes we can, mi princesa."

Ricardo laughs. "Take me home. I have early practice tomorrow." Alberto takes Ricardo's hand and they go back to his car.

* * *

><p>Dave and Rey walk up a path in the park. Dave's arm still wrapped around Rey.<p>

"See! You had a good time with me."

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to."

"Don't be so cocky." Rey scoffs.

Dave was about to say something but Rey pulled him behind a tree. "What the-."

"Look over there." Rey points and Dave tilts his head. He sees two men; it looks like they're on a date.

"You see the man with the shades?"

"Yeah." Dave answers.

"The day you came into the office and gave me that flower and I left in a hurry, I left to go meet him. I hooked those two up."

"Really? The look good together."

"I know. Their descriptions of their perfect man matched each other perfectly. You can't tell anyone but the man with the shades is Prince Alberto Del Rio."

"What?" Dave says shocked.

"Yeah, and keep your voice down. This is so exciting. I've never actually seen one of the dates I've set up."

Dave just shook his head.

Rey watched as Ricardo snatched Alberto's shades off his face. "Oh no. What's going on?"

Rey watches as the two men exchange words before Alberto kisses Ricardo. They kiss for a while before exchanging more word and then walking off.

"Yes." Rey says and he does a little dance. "Another success."

Dave laughs. "Did you have any doubt?"

"Yes, you know how hard it is to impress a prince." Rey starts. "It took me 4 months before I finally found Kate for Will."

Dave laughs then stops. "Wait you-. That's why you went to London all those times."

"Yep and the final time was for the wedding." Rey puts a finger in Dave's face. "Don't tell anyone about this or I'll be force to do bad things."

Dave held up his hands in defeat. "I promise I won't."

"Good. Now take me home. I have a client tomorrow."

"Come on lets go." Dave said and grabbed Rey's hand. Rey looked down at his hand in Dave's hand. He liked the feel of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**_YoominC16  
><em>**


	3. The Sailor's case

"Hey." Josh starts. "So how did it go?" Rey doesn't answer. He just walks right pass Josh and into his office.

Rey enters his office, with Josh on his tail, and sits at his desk.

"Rey!" Josh starts. "Bitch, I know you hear me talking to you."

"What Josh?" Rey asks, lazily.

"How was your date last night?"

"It…was great." Rey looked up at Josh. "It was great Josh." Rey says with agony.

"Ok." Josh says slowly. "So why do you sound so sad about it."

"Because Josh I'm not capable of dating anyone."

Josh shook his head. "That shit happened a long time ago and besides it doesn't make you incapable of love."

"Yes it does." Rey starts. "How would you like it if-."

Rey was cut off by the phone ringing, he picked it up and answered it. "Rey Mysterio."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HIS WAS A PRINCE?" Ricardo yells through the receiver. He yells so loud that Josh can clearly hear him. Rey puts the phone on speaker so his right ear doesn't have to endure any more pain.

"Ricardo, I told you he wanted his identity secret."

"I KNOW but he's a prince and you should have at least told me his was an important figure. I would have dress better and would have actually done my hair. You know first impressions are lasting an-."

"So how did you're date go?" Josh asks,

"Oh it was really good. He's just perfect and he doesn't care about my weight. He kissed me by the reflecting pool at the park and it was great. He's staying in San Diego and he is only going back to Mexico when he has business."

"See everything worked out." Rey said. "You didn't need to know he was a prince."

"Yeah whatever, I'm still mad at you."

"Just invite me to the wedding. See ya." Rey hung up the phone. "Another success."

"Yeah now back to this you and Dave thing."

"Yeah about that." Rey looks at the clock. "I have to go meet a client right now. Bye-Bye." Rey gets up, grabs his briefcase, and almost runs out of the room. He doesn't want to talk about this anymore.

"We are talking about this when you get back." Josh yells.

* * *

><p>Randy sat at the bar of a restaurant. He kept looking around and checking his watch. He was nervous and didn't know what to think. He didn't know what Rey would think about him. He didn't know if Rey could help him but everyone kept saying he was the best. Randy started to trace the tattoos on his arms, a nervous habit he picked up a while ago.<p>

"Randal Orton?" Randy turned on his bar stool and came face to face with his last hope.

"Please just call me Randy."

"Great." Rey said and sat down next to him on a bar stool. "So tell me about your dream guy."

"Why don't I show you."

"Show me?" Rey questions. This was new.

"Yeah look I know this may sound creepy but hear me out." Randy starts. "About a month about myself and a few friends went out to a bar to celebrate my friend's birthday. Anyway it happened to be Karaoke night at the bar we went to so we decided to watch all of the drunks and get a few laughs off of them. Then this one guy came on stage and I fell in love with him and then he started to sign and I fell deeper. He won the competition but in order to get the grand price he had to come back in two weeks."

"So you went back." Rey states.

"Yeah and I video taped him singing. He is really hard to find. I've asked everyone. You're really my last hope."

"Ok. Let me see." Randy passed his cell phone to Rey and Rey watched the video.

Rey's eyes widen in surprised. "I know him."

"You do?" Randy asked.

"Yeah..I-I know him."

"That's so great. Dave told me you were the best."

"Dave?" Rey questions.

"Yeah, Dave Batista. He said you were great."

Rey smiles. "He said that."

"Yeah and it's true."

Rey smiles and then looks up at Randy. "How would you like to go out on a date with him tonight?"

"Tonight…Do you know if he likes boats?"

"Loves them. He fishes."

"Ok. Tonight."

"Great I'll text you with his address and a time." Rey got off the bar stool and headed for the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Rey said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Rey walked into the office. "Josh!" Rey yelled.<p>

"Rey." Josh said putting his hand over the phone receiver. "I am on the phone."

Rey grabbed the phone. "Hello, I'm sorry we're having an emergency. He'll have to call you back later."

"What the Fuck?"

"How would you like to go on a date tonight?" Rey asks with a smile still on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"The client that I just met saw you at a Karaoke bar and wants to date you. He fell for you, it was like love at first sight."

"What?" Josh said in disbelief. "Me?"

"Yes you. Now what do you say? A date? Hmm?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. He's hot." Rey says. "And sweet and he has tattoos."

"Fine."

"Great, what time can he pick you up?"

"What time is it now?"

Rey checks his watch. "10:30 in the morning. Also he said something about boating."

"He can pick me up at 1:30. I have to go and get ready bye." Josh grabbed his stuff and ran out of the door.

"Hi Dave bye Dave." Josh said when he ran into Dave.

Dave looked at Rey. "What's would with him?"

"He has a date with your friend Randy."

"Oh so he finally decided to ask you for help." Dave says and sits on Josh's desk. Rey stands in front of him.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell him that Josh worked here. You made him pay for info that you could have given him for free."

"Just doing what I can to help you." Dave smiles. "So about last night, I know you enjoyed yourself."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." Dave stopped for a second and then continued. "What's so wrong with dating me?"

"Nothing. Honestly, I did enjoy myself last night. It's just I have baggage that I'm carrying around and I'm not comfortable with telling you about it and I don't know if you can handle all of my baggage."

"Come on. Everyone has a few suitcases in their closets." Dave answers.

"Mine is full."

"I can deal." Dave says. "I can deal and eventually you'll trust me enough but until then I understand." Dave kissed Rey on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Whatever. This doesn't mean you're my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say." Dave agreed and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm thinking about expanding Alberto/Ricardo and giving them their own story filled with ups and downs and all of that so tell me if you would like that. Next chapter is Randy/Josh date.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	4. The Sailor and the Match Maker

Josh checked himself out in the mirror one more time. His white Henri Lloyd jean shorts made is butt look delectable while his white Polo shirt showed off his toned upper body. Josh stuck his wallet in his pocket and grabbed a jacket from the closet. Josh began to pace around the room. He was too excited to sit down. He hasn't been on a date in a very long time and he's not sure how to act.

"Oh lord I wish he would hurry up and come on." Josh said aloud to himself. "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

Josh turned towards the door when he heard a knock. Josh ran to the door, calmed himself down, and opened it. Josh looked up and into the man's piercing blue eyes. The man had on Khaki pants and white Polo shirt with a brown stripe on the collar that showed off his tattoos.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. The traffic was really bad."

"It's ok." Josh struggled to get out. He hadn't even realized he was late.

"I'm Randal Orton but everyone just calls me Randy." Randy said before placing a hand on the small of Josh's back and leaning down to place a lingering kiss on Josh's cheek. At that moment, Josh could have melted onto his hardwood floor but he kept his composure. It wouldn't be sexy for Randy to have to scrape him off of the floor.

"I'm Josh Matthews."

"Oh, now I understand." Randy says.

"Understand what?"

"The M on the Garage."

Josh chuckled. "Yeah."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Josh locked up his house and followed Randy to his car. Randy opened the door and Josh slid in. Randy went around the car and hopped in the driver's seat.

"So Rey told me you fish."

"Yeah. I don't fish as much as I used to. I'm really busy nowadays and you would think that since we live by the water, fishing would be great but its not."

"Really?" Randy questions, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, you see, I'm originally from New Jersey and fishing is much better there."

"Well we aren't fishing today but we are going out on my boat."

"Great. I'm excited."

* * *

><p>"That's not a boat." Josh says as they approach the non-boat.<p>

"Then what is it?" Randy asks as helps Josh onto his non-boat.

"This is a Yacht."

"Yacht, boat same thing." Randy says as he unties the Yacht from the dock. He hopes onto the yacht and goes to the driver's place. "So how far out do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>"Doesn't matter."<p>

"Ok then." Randy starts up the yacht and sets sail.

After getting lost in conversation, Josh looks behind him. The couple is so far out that he can't see land anymore.

"Hey. Can I drive?" Josh asks.

"Yeah sure. Put your hand here." Josh does what he is told and Randy drops his left hand. "Now put your other hand here." Josh does and Randy drops his right hand but continues to stand behind him.

"It's kind of heavy." Josh says. "But this is really fun."

Randy doesn't say anything. He just watches Josh as he drives. As Randy watches, his eyes start to linger down until they reach Josh's butt. Oh what a beautiful butt it is.

Randy shakes himself from his thoughts. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Ok. You go sit down I'll turn off the boat and get the food." The couple exchanges the wheel and Josh goes over to sit down. Randy turns off the boat and goes downstairs to get the food.

Josh watches Randy as he climbs the stairs with a basket in his arms. He walks over to Josh and sits down.

"I didn't know what you would like so I brought…everything."

Josh giggles. "How very thoughtful." Josh looked into the basket and took out some food that he would eat.

"Champagne?" Randy holds up the bottle.

"Oh of course." Randy popped the cork and pours a glass for Josh and himself before getting settled next to Josh.

"Your tattoos are amazing. Can I?"

"Yeah sure." Randy holds out his arms. Josh puts his glass down and pulls Randy's arms into his lap.

"Wow they're so cool." Josh says while tracing over them. "I love tattoos."

"Do you have any?"

"No, I hate needles." Josh says quickly. "When I have to get a shot, I pass out."

"Really?" Randy chuckles

"Every time." Josh answers, still tracing the tattoos.

"I have one on my back."

"Really? Let me see." Josh all but demands.

"Alright pushy." Randy jokes and then peels off his shirt. Josh traces over his back tattoo.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really." Randy answers but actually it hurt like hell. Josh's fingers glide over the tattoos and Josh can't help but feel Randy's muscles flexing underneath his touch.

"Are you going to get some more?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"Do you work out?"

"Everyday."

"I can tell." Josh's fingers glide over the tattoos one more time before Josh tells Randy to put his shirt back on. After Randy put his shirt back on, he turned and looked at Josh.

"Sing for me."

"What? No!"

"Please you sounded so good at the bar."

"No."

"I took my shirt off for you." Josh sighed.

"Fine. What do you want to here?"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Rey looks at Dave, who is clutching a bottle of wine in one hand.<p>

"I told you I'll see you later."

"I thought you meant later as in tomorrow."

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Rey stepped out of the way and Dave came in. "Smells good in here."

"I'm cooking. You want some?"

"Yes please." Dave followed Rey into the kitchen. "So I've been thinking about our conversation early today."

"And?"

"And I want to carry your bags."

"What?" Rey turned around and faced Dave.

"Until you're ready to open them and let me take a look inside, I'm willing to carry them if you'll let me, of course."

"They're kind of heavy." Rey replies before setting a plate in front of Dave.

"Don't you see these muscles?" Dave says while flexing.

"You really do like me?"

"Of course."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Dave questions.

"Ok." Rey replies.

* * *

><p>"Your voice is really great." Randy says as the couple walks back to the car. They decided to come back because it was getting too dark. "Have you ever wanted to become a singer?"<p>

"No, not really. Never really wanted to be famous."

Randy opened the car door for Josh. "That's a first." Josh got into the car and Randy followed suit.

"I know. I've always been different." Josh said before Randy sped away.

"I had a really good time with you Randy." Josh said as they approached his front door.

"I had a good time with you to." The duo reached the front door. "When can I see you again?"

"Just call me and I'll let you know." Josh smiled and looked up at Randy. Randy leaned down and kissed Josh on the lips, it was a short kiss but it was just enough for Josh to want more so when Randy pulled back Josh pushed himself up so their lips could meet again.

After a few minutes of lip locking, they broke for air. "Goodnight." Randy said.

"Goodnight." Josh said and then went into his home. He watched from the window as Randy pulled out of his driveway and sped down the street.

"Goodnight indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	5. Mr Monopoly and The Model

"This is so amazing. You finally agreed to be Dave's boyfriend." Josh said with a smile. "All the good things happen when I go away."

"Yeah but I think he got me drunk." Rey starts. "He came over with a bottle of wine and the next thing I knew I was agreeing to…dating." Rey walks over to the file cabinet and starts to shuffle through it.

"Well I'm happy that you have finally decided to get back in the game." Josh leaned forward. "Did you tell him about-"

"No." Rey answers. "He said he'd wait for me to open up, shouldn't we be talking about you and your date." Rey trails off.

"Oh yes it was great." Josh says with dreamy eyes.

Rey dumps some files on his desk before walking back over to the cabinet. "Um could you get out of dream land and tell me about the date."

"Oh I thought you could read minds." Josh says jokingly.

"No I just have super strength. So how'd it go?"

"Great. He was such a gentleman. When he picked me up, he kissed me on the cheek and I almost died." Rey chuckles before dropping another set of files on his desk and moving back to the cabinet.

"We went out on his yacht and it was huge. He has to be rich to afford that type of yacht. Anyway, he let me drive it and that was fun then we ate then we talked about his tattoos then he took his shirt off."

"Excuse me, what? Rey asks, turning to look at Josh.

"He took his shirt of so I could see the rest of his tattoos, you didn't let me finish."

"Oh sorry continue." Rey said, turning back to his work.

"He's really muscular, he works out a lot. He is originally from St. Louis, he has a brother and a sister. I really learned a lot about him."

"You guys going out again?"

"Yep. He said he would call me with a plan."

"Good." Rey says before dropping another stack of files of his desk.

"What is all of this?" Josh asks.

"We are going to find a match for him." Rey gives Josh the file.

"Shawn Michaels aka Cowboy version of Mr. Monopoly, resides in Texas but spends a lot of time in LA and NY for work purposes, oil tycoon/plays the stock market, divorced, two kids, a son and a daughter (11 years and 7 years). Ok so this still doesn't explain all of the files."

"Look at the wants/personality." Josh looks and begins to read aloud.

"All I want is for that someone to love my kids like they are theirs and to love me and never hurt me again." Josh finished. "Again?"

"I didn't ask but he is divorced so." Rey trails off.

"So all of these people match the description?" Rey nods. "Ok lets get to work." Josh says and dives in and Rey follows suit.

* * *

><p>Hours pass and our match-making duo was still going through files.<p>

"How can it be this complicated to find a guy for an uncomplicated guy?" Josh asks.

Rey sighed. "I don't know but I can't concentrate without food." Rey picked up his phone and dial a number.

"Batista."

"Hey Dave."

"Hey babe what's up?"

"Are you on lunch?"

"I own my company. I make my own lunch times."

"Ok, well can you buy myself and Josh something to eat and bring it here. I'll pay you back when you get here. we can't leave because we are working."

"He's killing me." Josh yells and Dave laughs.

"Shut up Josh."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few."

"Ok bye." Rey hangs up and goes back to the files.

"A-."

"Shut up Josh."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Dave walked into Rey's office. "Hey."<p>

"Hey." Rey got up and went over to Dave.

"Here is your food." Dave says and then kissed Rey.

"Thanks. How much way it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey where is my food?" Josh asked Dave.

"Oh he has it."

"Who is he?" As Josh asked this question, Randy stepped in the door. "Randy." Randy walked over to Josh and gave him his food.

"Hope you don't mine." Dave started. "I saw Randy at the Chinese place and he asked if he could tag alone."

"You saw him there?" Rey asks and gives Dave a smug look.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you didn't call him and tell him to come?"

Dave smiled. "Maybe." Rey shook his head and went back over to the desk. Dave sat next to him. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Trying to find a match for this guy." Josh answers.

"But its been difficult since he doesn't have all that many preferences." Rey says and picks up another file to review.

"So you're going to go through all of these until you find someone?" Randy asks, trying to understand Rey's methods.

"Yep."

"We'll be here all day if Rey sees fit." Josh says before munching on an egg roll.

"Well, I'll help." Dave says and picks up a random file.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Rey asks, never looking up.

"Babe, what did I say on the phone?"

Rey doesn't answer. He just sighs.

"Hey what about this guy?" Randy asks. Rey looks up to see Randy going through on of the files.

"Let me see." Randy hands Rey the file. "John Morrison aka the male Gisele Bundchen, 32, highest paid male model in history, born, raised, and currently lives in LA but wouldn't mine relocating if the relationship was good, loves kids, wants to have some in the future, would date a man with kids, age and looks make no difference. Damn Randy, you're good." Rey looks up at Randy in appreciation.

Josh kissed Randy on the cheek. "Thank God. Now I won't be stuck here forever. I have a life now!"

"Shut up and tell John to get his glittery self down here. I'll call Shawn."

* * *

><p>"His name's John Morrison."<p>

"The model?" Shawn questions. "The really young and hot model that works for LV and all those other companies."

"Yeah."

"Wants to go out with me? Old guy."

"First of all, you aren't old. Secondly, he is coming to my office sometime within the next hour. When he gets here, I'll tell him about you and I'm almost sure he will want to go out with you and he loves kids."

"Really? He sounds almost too good to be true." Rey looked up to see John Morrison walking through the door.

"Oh believe me he's really. I'll talk to you later bye." Rey hung up the phone. "John, you're early."

"Yeah. I came as soon as Josh called me about this match." John flopped down in the chair facing Rey and took off his cross shades. "So tell me about him."

"Well, his name is Shawn Michaels."

"Cowboy Monopoly."

"Ok do you two already know one another?" Rey says jokingly.

"No but he practically owns one of the companies I model for so I've heard his name a few times. Needless to say, he pays my salary at that company."

"Well I told him a little about you and he sounds really excited to meet you." Rey leaned forward. "Anyway, well you know what he does. He a divorcee and has two kids."

"He has kids?" John asks while his face lights up. "I love kids."

"He has a boy and a girl, 11 and 7 respectively." Rey continues. "When he isn't working, he likes to hunt and hang with the kids."

"He sounds great. I want to meet him soon."

"Well, you know he lives in Texas." Rey starts.

"I don't care." John says. "I'll fly to Texas or he can come here. It doesn't matter, I want to meet him."

"Hold on." Rey picks up the phone and dials a number. "Hello Shawn. Yeah this is Rey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, John actually showed up quicker than I thought." Rey looked up at John. "He just left and he said he was dying to meet you but you're in Texas and he is here so what are we going to do about that?"

Shawn thought for a minute. "I'll fly him out to Texas. Do you know if he is free this weekend?" Rey writes the question on a piece of paper and holds it up for John to see. John nodded yes.

"Umm yeah he told me he was free this weekend."

"Ok. Tell him to go LAX at 10 a.m. on Friday."

"Ok, will do."

"Thanks so much Rey. I would say it Spanish but you know."

"I know." Rey chuckles. "Thanks Shawn bye-bye."

Rey looks up at John. "He's going to fly you out Friday for the weekend. Have fun!"

* * *

><p>Shawn hung up the phone and smiled.<p>

"Who was that daddy?" Cheyenne, Shawn's daughter, asked.

"You remember when daddy went to go see a man in San Diego?"

Cheyenne's mouth formed an O shape. "You got a match? We're going to have a new mommy. Hey Cam we're going to have a new mommy!" Cheyenne called out to her brother, who ran into the room at the announcement. 

"Cool when do we get to meet him?"

"I get to meet him this weekend-."

"And so do we." Cameron and Cheyenne called out.

"We'll see, we'll see."**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YOOMINC16**


	6. Mr Monopoly and The Model II

John stepped off the jet bridge and into the airport. The ride from LAX to San Antonio was pretty uneventful. There were hardly any people on the plane and since he was in first class, there were even fewer people. The stewardess did ask him for a picture, which he gladly told with her, but that was about it.

"John!" John turned toward the direction in which the sound was coming from. John looked up and saw a man wearing jeans, cowboy boots, a t-shirt, and a cowboy hat waving ay him. John smiled. This was Texas after all.

John walked over to the man, with his one piece of luggage rolling behind him. "Shawn?"

"That's me." Shawn said.

John stopped in front of Shawn and set his luggage next to him before wrapping his arms around Shawn's neck and bringing him in for a hug. Shawn was a little shocked by this but soon wrapped his arms around John's waist.

"Nice to meet you." John said in Shawn's ear. "Sorry I'm a huger." John said before pulling back.

"No it's fine." Shawn said, he was reluctant to let go. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." John said. John was about to pick up his bag but Shawn beat him to it.

"Just one bag?" Shawn asked while walking towards the exit.

"Yeah. It's just a weekend trip." John explains.

"I thought you models traveled heavy." Shawn says jokingly.

"Yes but not me. I don't fit into the model stereotypes. You'll see."

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't mind staying at a hotel. You know-."<p>

"I understand, you have kids and you're just looking out for them."

"Yeah with all they crazies in the news you can never be too careful." Shawn said as he pulled into the hotel circle driveway.

"Tell me about it. When I see those guys on the news, I just want to punch them in the face." Shawn chuckles as John looks out of the window. "Westin La Cantera…you really out did yourself."

"Well I wasn't going to have my date stay at the Holiday Inn when I'm a billionaire. It would just make me look cheap." Shawn said and got out of the car. The valet man opened John's door and John hopped out of the car and slipped his shades on. Shawn popped the truck and brought out John's one bag. Shawn put his hand on the small of John's back and led him into the hotel.

"Wow this place is nice." John said as they approached the desk.

"You've never been here before?"

"No if I have work in Texas it's always in Houston, sometimes Dallas." John said before they reached the desk.

"Hello. Welcome to the Westin. Are you checking in?" The Lady asked.

"Yes we are Ms." Shawn read the name tag. "Allison."

"Can I please have your confirmation number or your last name?"

"Oh." Shawn felt around before he found a white piece of paper. "Here is the confirmation number." Shawn said before handing her the paper.

While Shawn was getting John all checked in, John saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. When he turned around, he saw a little boy with a camera taking pictures of him. The boy couldn't have been older than 10. John waved at him and the boy ran off, he had been caught.

"Ok. Here are your room keys. Have a great stay here and if you need anything please call the front desk."

"Thank you." The couple said before leaving and heading towards the elevator.

"Hey Allison."

"Yeah Marie?"

"Wasn't that John Morrison?"

"I don't know. He had on those damn shades."

* * *

><p>John took the key card out of the reader and opened the door. He stepped inside the suit and looked around. "Wow. If you were trying to impress, you have succeeded."<p>

Shawn chuckled. "So you mean all that other stuff I planned was for nothing." Shawn laughed some more before speaking. "You wanna get some breakfast now."

"Yeah but let me put some of my hygienic stuff in the bathroom."

"I'll help." Shawn said before picking up the suitcase and following John into the bathroom.

The duo was almost done when Shawn's phone rang. Shawn looked at the caller ID.

"It's my son." Shawn said before answering. "Hey buddy."

"Hey daddy. Whatcha doing?"

"Cheyenne, why do you have your brother's phone?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer my question first."

"I'm helping John unpack-."

"Ohhh, you're with John. Well I called because Cameron was wondering."

"You were wondering." Cameron yells loud enough for Shawn to hear.

"Shut up! We were wondering if you could send us a picture of John."

"No." Shawn answers.

"No? What? Dad, come on."

"What did he say?" Cameron asked.

"He said no!" Cheyenne replies.

"Give me the phone." Cameron grabs the phone. "Come on dad. He's a model, he should like taking pictures and…grandma wants to see him to."

"What about me?" Shawn's mother yells in the background.

Shawn shook his head. "Fine I'll ask but if he says no that means no."

"OK text me the picture." Cameron said before hanging up.

"Everything ok. Do you need to go home?" John asks, sincerely concerned.

"No I don't need to go get them. It just that." Shawn pauses. "They want to see you so they asked me to asked you to take a picture and send it to them. I told them that if you sai-."

"Yeah lets take a picture together." John said. "We can take a mirror picture since we're in the bathroom.

Shawn hadn't expected John to be so cool about it. "How should we pose oh great model?"

John laughed before turning his back to Shawn so that his back was up against Shawn's chest and his butt was, unintentionally, against Shawn's crotch. John took Shawn's left hand and wrapped it around his waist while Shawn held up his phone in the mirror.

"Ready." John nodded. "One, two, three." John held up the peace sign before Shawn took the picture.

Shawn unwrapped his hand from around John's waist and looked at the picture. "Cute." Shawn said quietly while sending it to his children.

"You think they'll like my pose?"

"Oh I'm sure they will. Ready to go eat?"

"Yeah lets go. Can we go somewhere that has biscuits and gravy?" John asks as the couple walked out of the suite.

"Honey, we are in the south. Every breakfast place has biscuits and gravy." Shawn said while he pressed the down elevator button.

"Good because I've never had it before and I want to try it." The elevator doors opened and the couple stepped in.

"Well you're in for a treat."

* * *

><p>Ding. Cameron's phone went off, signaling he had received a text message. "I got the picture." Cameron screamed and his sister came running in followed by their grandparents.<p>

"Come on open it up." Cameron opened up the text message.

"Wow. He's pretty." Cameron said.

"He looks a Queen. I hope he becomes our new mommy so then I can be a real princess." Cheyenne said.

Cameron sighed. "You are such a geek."

"Cameron don't call your sister names and let us see." Their grandpa said before taking the phone.

"He is pretty."

"And young." Shawn's mother says. "Just the way Shawn likes them." She says before laughing.

Cameron takes back his phone and texts something to his dad.

* * *

><p>"Wow. This is so good." John says as he takes another bite of his biscuits and gravy.<p>

"I told you it was a treat." The couple was currently sitting in a corner booth at a small local diner. The place was currently packed and yet no one was running up to John asking for an autograph.

"It's so weird." John starts.

"What?" Shawn asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No one is asking me for an autograph."

Shawn laughed. "That's why I eat here. Most of the people who come here are old timers or people who are on their way to work so they don't have time to bother you." Shawn's phone buzzed. Shawn took it out and read the text.

Shawn couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Read this." Shawn gave the phone to John.

"Hey dad, he's really pretty. Chey said he looks like a queen(I know such a geek). Send more pics if he wants to take more. Cam Cam."

"Cam Cam?"

"Cameron, my son, he's the oldest and Chey is Cheyenne." Shawn answers.

"Hey take a picture of me." John tilted his empty plate towards Shawn and put his right thumb up before Shawn snapped the picture.

"That was cute." Shawn said before sending the picture. The waitress put the bill down before walking off again "I'll go pay." Shawn said and got up to go pay at the counter. He came back moments later.

"What was the bill?" John asks while opening his wallet.

"$31.33."

John put a ten-dollar bill on the table, which was about a thirty-two percent tip. "You paid so I'll leave the tip. John got out of his chair and followed Shawn back to his car.

"So where are we going now?" John asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

John thought about it for a second.

"I want to see the site." John said, looking at Shawn.

"Alright lets go."

* * *

><p>After John had saw everything San Antonio had to offer, it was nighttime and the duo was hungry again so now they were currently sitting in a Moroccan restaurant.<p>

"I had no idea this place even existed." Shawn said while reading the menu.

John looked up from the menu. "Don't you live here?"

"Yea but I really don't eat out."

"Oh so you cook?" John asked.

"Oh God no, we normally eat at my parent's house." Shawn said.

"Well I'll teach you how to cook." John said and John laughed.

The waiter came over and took their orders and left.

"So tell me more about you're family." Shawn said.

"Well, I have two sisters: Jessica and Jasmine. Jessica is two years older than me and Jasmine is four years younger than me."

"All J's." Shawn says.

"Yeah. Jessica is a Marketing Exec and happily married, and Jasmine is Lawyer. My mommy's Donna and she's my manager, agent, and everything else and my dad's name is Johnathan and he owns his own construction company. My dad has 6 older brothers and 3 older sisters and my mother has four older sisters, one older brother, two younger sisters, and one younger brother."

"Wow. I bet you got a lot of presents for your birthday."

"Oh you can only imagine." John said. "And the parties were always fun when we're all together."

"What made you want to be a model?"

"Well at first I didn't. I wanted to be a secondary school teacher. I got my degree and certification and everything but I liked modeling. I started modeling while in college for a little extra spending money since my parents were paying my tuition; my allowance wasn't all that big. I ended up liking it and just stuck with it but I think after I retire I still might be a teacher."

The waiter came back and set their plates down in front of them before walking off.

"So what about your family Shawn?" John said before he started eating.

"Well, I'm the youngest of four. Randy, Scott, and Shari are my older siblings. Shari is a middle school teacher, Scott is an accountant, and Randy is a doctor. They all are married with kids. My dad was in the military and my mom stayed at home to take care of us." Shawn stopped to eat.

"Many of my friend's parents were military. It always seemed interesting,"

"It was ok, according to my dad." Shawn started. "I'm divorced with kids, as you already know. I got married in 1999 and I got divorced in 2005. Umm." Shawn stopped, not sure if he should tell this. "He started using drugs so I left."

"Drugs?" John was shocked.

"I came home one day and he was sprawled out on the couch, needle on the table. They kids hadn't been fed and Cheyenne was in a soiled diaper so I just left."

"That's so unfair to the kids and for you to have to see it." John grabbed Shawn's hand. "You don't have to worry about that from me. Drugs make you look old and I want to stay young. Not all models use drugs."

Shawn chuckled.

All of a sudden the stage lit up and Arabian music started to play. Two females came out and started to belly dance around on the stage.

One of the ladies started to get closer and closer to their table until she was right next to John. She grabbed John's hand and tried to pull him up on the dance floor.

"No."

"Didn't you say, you took belly dance to stay in shape?" Shawn said.

"Fine." John got up and started to dance along with the woman. He copied her movements with his own hips and arms. Shawn was placed in a trance as he watched John's hips move to the beat. When John turned around, Shawn took a picture of his backside. He would keep that one for his own eyes and amusement.

* * *

><p>After the dancing, the couple finished eating and headed back to John's hotel room. "I had so much fun." John said as he walked up to the hotel room door.<p>

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" John asked.

"Whatever you want." Shawn said. "Call me when you wake up and then we can go do something. Saturday's are always fun here, especially at night."

"Alright, I'll call you. Goodnight." John said.

Shawn placed a light kiss on John's lips. "Nite."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	7. Mr Monopoly and The Model III

John had just awoken from the best sleep he'd had in awhile. He didn't know if it was because of the fabulous bed or his mood. John looked over at the clock. It was still kind of early so he decided he would watch some news before calling Shawn. John grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels, trying to find the San Antonio news station, when something caught his attention.

_Does super male model John Morrison have a beau?_

"Oh my God." John said aloud.

_John was spotted in Texas yesterday wrapped up in the arms of another man. These pictures(shows pictures) were taken of John yesterday night leaving a restaurant holding hand with another man that we have identified as Shawn Michaels, oil tycoon and investor billionaire. _

John turned off the TV. "That was fast. I just got here." John then thought back to the little kid in the lobby. "Oh."

John sighed and grabbed his cellphone and called Shawn.

"Hello."

"Hey Shawn. Have you seen the news? We're all over it."

"I know." Shawn said.

"And you're not worried about it. I mean I know you are a private person and you like privacy and private life." John said worriedly.

"John calm down. I'm OK with it. I knew that once I started dating you the paparazzi and everyone else would follow so I prepared myself for it. I didn't think it would happen so quick though."

"Yeah me neither." John chuckled. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well tonight I was going to take you out to the clubs."

"Oh man I didn't bring any club clothes."

"Well then, looks like we're going shopping." Shawn stated. "When can I come pick you up?"

"Give me an hour?"

* * *

><p>Shawn let himself in to the hotel room with the key card he kept last night. Shawn followed John's voice into the parlor. He saw John laying on the couch talking on his cellphone. John looked up and saw Shawn. He smiled and threw up on finger, telling Shawn to wait. Shawn moved to sit on the couch. John moved his feet so Shawn could sit then put his feet back in Shawn's lap.<p>

"Don't say anything…We'll deal with it…You don't do anything till I get back…Tomorrow night I told this…I'm not sassing you, you need to calm down…don't worry about it I'll deal with it…just turn your cell off…if I need you I'll call the house but I have to go…yes, he's here…I will…love you too, tell him I love him too…Bye." John hung up the phone and sighed. "My mom."

"Oh." Shawn says.

"Her work phone has been blowing up ever since everything has gotten out."

"They work fast." Shawn said.

"That's what I said but I told her not to say anything and that we would handle it." John explained. "So where to?"

"Shopping downtown, come on before it gets to crowded."

* * *

><p>Shawn and John walked into the small men's boutique in downtown San Antonio. It was a Saturday afternoon and hardly anyone was there.<p>

"This is why I shop here, no fans." Shawn said quietly and John chuckled.

"Hello." A petite woman approached the duo. "Can I help you find anything?"

"Um no I'm just looking right now." John answers.

"Well, my name is Crystal if you need any help just ask." Crystal said and walked away.

"Eager to help." Shawn says as John flips through the clothing rack.

"Hey what about these." John says and holds out some pants.

* * *

><p>"Crystal, isn't that the model that was on TV this morning."<p>

"Yeah Mikey. At first, I wasn't sure but when I got up close, I knew it was him. Mikey, what are you doing?"

"Calling this guy that works for TMZ. He's always downtown trying to catch celebrities. If I tip him off, he'll give me a cut of whatever he gets." Mikey says and begins to dial the number. Crystal just shakes her head.

* * *

><p>After trying on many outfits, John had finally found the right outfit and walked up to the counter with it.<p>

"Is this all?" Crystal asked.

"Yes ma'am." John said happily. Crystal took all of the security tags off of the clothes and rang everything up.

"Ok. Altogether it's 534.07." John took out his wallet but he was too slow because Shawn had already given Crystal his credit card. John gave him a crazy look.

"You can pay me back later, if you insist." Shawn said before John could get started.

"Here you are." Crystal gave Shawn his card back and gave John the bag. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." The duo said and walked away.

"I could have paid for my own clothes." John says before putting on his shades and walking outside.

* * *

><p>"Hey John, John." A man calls out. John turns around to be met by a guy with a camera. "I'm Tony from TMZ."<p>

"Oh hey." John waves as the man walks up closer to the couple. "So I see you and Shawn holdin' hand and y'all all close. Are you guys dating?"

John smiles and pushes up his shades before looking a Shawn.

"Yeah." Shawn begins. "He's mine."

"Shawn's my boo." John says, looking into the camera with a smile.

"Can I get a kiss?"

"Can you get a kiss?" Shawn repeats.

"Wow, you're so bold." John says and laughs before turning and kissing Shawn on the cheek. "How was that?"

"Good."

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later." John says and starts to walk off with Shawn.

"Alright bye." Tony calls out.

"Bye." John says before turning his back.

"That will be on TV tonight." John says.

"Along with some other stuff we do tonight."

"Oh so tonight's going to be wild?" John questions.

Shawn wraps his arm around John's waist. "You haven't partied until you've partied with me."

* * *

><p>Shawn held John's hand as they pushed through the crowd of people to get to the VIP section. The club was packed and filled with electricity. The strobe lights flashed brightly and the music pounded through the speakers.<p>

The couple finally made it to the VIP booth and ordered some drinks. John looked over the balcony at everyone below.

"Wow. This club is better than any club in LA." John said, still looking down at the sea of people.

"It's like this every time I come here." Shawn says from the couch. "And I don't here that often."

John looks at him. "Hmm." John says and sits next to him. The waiter comes back and sits the bottle of Ace of Spade down along with two glasses. Shawn pours the drink and the both lift up their glasses.

"To us and this relationship." Shawn says.

"To us." John says. Their glasses clink and the down the drink.

* * *

><p><em>Shake that thing miss kana kana<br>Shake that thing miss annabella  
>Shake that thing yan donna donna<br>Jodi and Rebecca_

"Oh I love this song." John said. John was on his fourth glass and, needless to say, he was a bit tipsy. "You want a show?"

"Oh yeah." Shawn said. He was on his fourth glass but he was know where near.

John stood up in front of Shawn and started to dance.

_Woman get busy, just shake that booty non-stop_  
><em>When the beat drops<em>  
><em>Just keep swinging it<em>  
><em>Get jiggy<em>  
><em>Get crunked up<em>  
><em>Percolate anything you want to call it<em>  
><em>Oscillate you hip and don't take pity<em>  
><em>Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride<em>  
><em>And me lyrics a provide electricity<em>  
><em>Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'<em>  
><em>Can you done know your destiny<em>

John shook his hips, showing off some of those belly-dancing moves. He put his hands on Shawn's shoulders before popping and rolling him hips.

_Yo sexy ladies want par with us_  
><em>In a the car with us<em>  
><em>Them nah war with us<em>  
><em>In a the club them want flex with us<em>  
><em>To get next to us<em>  
><em>Them cah vex with us<em>  
><em>From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and it's me fame<em>  
><em>Its all good girl turn me on<em>  
><em>'til a early morn'<em>  
><em>Let's get it on<em>  
><em>Let's get it on 'til a early morning<em>  
><em>Girl it's all good just turn me on<em>

John turned around so his butt was facing Shawn and started rolling his hips and then popping. John turned back around to face Shawn. "Lets go down there and dance with the people." Shawn hopped up off the couch, grabbed John's hand, and led him downstairs and into the crowd of people.

_Woman don't sweat it, don't get agitate just gwaan rotate_  
><em>Can anything you want you know you must get it<em>  
><em>From you name a mentuin<em>  
><em>Don't ease the tension just run the program gals wan pet it<em>  
><em>Just have a good time<em>  
><em>Gal free up unu mind caw nobody can dis you man won't let it can<em>  
><em>You a the number one gal<em>  
><em>Wave you hand<em>  
><em>Make them see you wedding band<em>

Shawn wrapped his arms around John's waist as John grinds his ass against Shawn crotch. John leaned his head back on Shawn's shoulder while Shawn put his nose into John's neck.

They couple danced like this for the rest of the song and for the next couple of songs.

When they finally left the club, it was two in the morning.

* * *

><p>"You did not have to walk me all the way back to the room." John said.<p>

"Yes, I did. You're tipsy."

"Yeah." John said before fishing around for his key card. "I hope your kids don't mind that I kept their daddy from them. Found it." John says and pulls out his key card.

"There are ok." Shawn says, finding it sweet that John could still think about his kids even in a tipsy state. "Actually they want to meet you. So I was wonder if you wanted to come to Sunday dinner at my house before you go home and meet everyone?"

"Yeah, I want to come and meet them." John says and smiles. "I'm so excited now."

Shawn smiled. "Good. Well get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Shawn said before pulling John in for a kiss, a long goodnight kiss.

John pulled away. "Goodnight."

"Nite."

* * *

><p><strong>Song belongs to Sean Paul and his people. Song title is Get Busy for anyone who wants to know.<strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**

**OH and VIVA LA RAZA. I lie, I cheat, and I steal. RIP Eddie Guerrero. **


	8. Mr Monopoly and The Model Final

"So do you always have Sunday dinner at your house?" John asked from the passenger side of Shawn's car.

"At first, it was always at my parent's house but then the family started growing and we started having more friends over and my parent's house wasn't big enough for all of us so we moved it to my house." Shawn explained.

"Well my family has Thursday night dinners."

"Really."

"Yeah. Everyone got so busy that we started to not see each other so my mom made Thursday night the night everyone would come together." John said. John looked out of the window at the scenery. "I just hope everyone likes me, especially your kids."

Shawn grabbed John's hand and held it. "Don't worry. Everyone is going to love you."

John smiled at the remark. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>"They're here." Cheyenne yelled when she saw the car pull up. She ran back to the living room where her brother and her grandparents were. "They're here. I just saw the car pull up."<p>

"Alright, you remembered what we talked about?" Cameron asked his sister.

"Yeah, act normal and be cool." Cheyenne said before sitting down next to her brother. "I'm so excited."

* * *

><p>Shawn grabbed John's hand as they walked through the garage door and entered the house. John was extremely nervous. It had only been three days and he was already meeting his family, his children. He didn't know what to think.<p>

"Hey guys. I'm home. Where are you?" Shawn calls out as the make their way through Shawn's mansion.

"Here we come." The couple hears two voices say. John assumes the voices belong to Shawn's kids.

Two small figures came around the corner and stared at the couple.

"Cameron, Cheyenne this is John." Shawn turned to face his lover. "John, this is Cameron and Cheyenne, my kids."

"Its so nice to meet you both." John said and walked closer to them. John held out his arms and Cheyenne immediately went in for the embrace.

"Its nice to meet you too." Cheyenne replies and then lets go but Cameron soon takes her place.

"Its it good to see you too." Cameron pulled away.

"What's going on back here?" A man said and came around the corner, a woman following behind him.

"Mom, Dad this is John." Shawn answers.

"Oh I've seen him before…in the A&F ad."

"Oh yeah that one was pretty international."

"I'm Rick by the way."

"Rick nice to meet you." John said and hugged him. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"S'okay." Rick says and pulls away.

"I'm Stacy." The older woman says. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." John said and hugged. Stacy pulled away.

"Well, I'm going to get back to cooking." Stacy said.

"You need some help ma'am?" John asked.

"You cook?" Everyone asked. John was out done by the response.

"Yeah. I cook. I know I'm a model but I eat."

Stacy laughed. "Ok. Well them come on. You too Cheyenne." Stacy grabbed John's hand and Cheyenne took the other, leading him to the kitchen.

"Just like your mother. Takes over as soon as he comes." Rick said, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"So what do you need me to do?" John asked.<p>

"Can you bake?" Stacy asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok. Please call me Stacy first of all and second of all, I need you to bake a cake."

"Ok. I can make a 7-up cake, if you have 7-up."

"We got Sprite." Cheyenne started.

"That'll work. Can you get me some?"

"Hot or Cold."

"Hot."

"OK. Be right back."

* * *

><p>"You picked yourself a good one." Rick said, while watching Cameron play his video game.<p>

"How do you know? You just met him." Shawn asked his dad.

"He can cook. Any potential…wife that can cook in this day in age is a keeper." Rick took a drink of his beer. "Marty couldn't cook and look what happened…you got divorced."

"I got divorced because he was on drugs not because he couldn't cook."

"Well if he was cooking or learning how to cook he wouldn't have had enough time to do heroin."

"Da- Cheyenne, why do you have all of those sodas." Shawn said as Cheyenne held three Sprites in her hands.

"John is baking a 7-up cake but we only have Sprite so he is going to use the Sprite to bake the cake. I told he I would get the sodas since he didn't know where they were." Cheyenne said in one long breathe.

"Ok." Shawn responded before watching Cheyenne walk away.

"And he bakes. He makes his own money, he cooks, bakes, and likes kids…that aren't even his." Rick said. "He's like a dream come true."

* * *

><p>"So John, where did you grow up?" Stacy asked while seasoning up the chicken.<p>

"Born and raised in LA." John answers.

"Here you go." Cheyenne says as she enters the kitchen, sodas in hand.

"Thank you sweetie." John says and takes the sodas away from Cheyenne and puts them on the counter.

"Can I help you?" Cheyenne asked with big doe eyes.

John looked down at Cheyenne. She was just so cute. "Yeah grab some butter and sugar."

"How old are you John?" Stacy asked again while putting a pot on the stove.

"Oh, I'm 32." John answers while help Cheyenne cream the butter and sugar together.

"Wow. I thought you were in your twenties." Stacy retorts.

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"So you are aware of the age difference?" Stacy approaches this subject with caution.

"Yeah. Honestly it doesn't bother me. My parents have a 26 year age difference between them so I guess I grew up around it." John says. "Hey Cheyenne, you wanna crack the eggs?"

"Yes please." Cheyenne says and grabs the eggs.

"Are you aware of the situation?"

"Situation?" John asks and turns to Stacy. Stacy's eyes widen and till her head towards Cheyenne. John understood. She was talking about Marty.

"Oh yeah, yes umm he told me. It doesn't bother me." John turns back to the mix. "I don't think its Shawn's fault though. He keeps saying that it is but I don't think so."

"Yeah, me neither." Stacy says and drops the chicken in the hot oil. "I hope that since he's with you, he'll stop blaming himself."

John poured the batter into the pan and slid it in the oven. "Yeah maybe." After John finished his sentence, the door to the kitchen opened up."

"Hey momma." Three people said.

"Hey babies." Stacy answered and hugged all of them before going back to the chicken.

"Guys this is John." Shawn said. "John, these are my Siblings-Randy, Scott, and Shari."

"Hey." John said and hugged all of them. "Its great to meet all of you."

"Its great to meet you." Shari starts. "I'm surprised mom let you help her."

"Yeah, normally she wants to do everything herself. Like Superwoman." Scott jokes. Stacy smacks him across the head.

"Where are your families?" Stacy asks.

"In the living room." Shawn answers. "Come on John." Shawn grabs John's hand and leads him into the living room.

Introductions are thrown at John and John introduces himself to everyone in the room and begins to mingle with the family. His conversations get so good that he almost forgets about the cake.

"Oh I gotta go get the cake. Cheyenne, you wanna help?" John gets up.

"Yeah." Cheyenne gets up and walks into the kitchen with Cheyenne.

John takes the cake out of the oven and puts it on a plate. "You wanna put the icing on it?"

"Yes please." Cheyenne says, taking the icing away from John.

"John."

"Hmm."

"Thanks."

"For what?" John asks, cocking his head to the side.

"For making me feel good." Cheyenne said. John smiled and hugged Cheyenne. The kitchen door swung open again. It was Cameron.

"Hey Cameron." John said. "What's up?"

"Nothing. All of the old people are in the living room talking about old people problems…interrupting my video game."

"Oh." John started. "Poor baby." John held open his arms and Cameron went in them and hugged John. John hugged Cameron back.

The door to the kitchen opened and a group came in.

"Cam you ok?" Shawn asked when he saw Cameron and John hugged up.

"Yeah, I just need some support." Cameron said before letting go and moving to Cheyenne's side.

"Oh so this is the model." A tall, white-haired man said.

"Looks like a model." Another tall man said.

"Acts like a model." A balled man said.

"Shut up." Shawn said to the group of men before turning to John. "John these are my crazy friends."

"I'm Kevin Nash or Big Sexy, you can call me either." Kevin said and John laughed.

"I'm Hunter, nice to meet you."

"I'm Mark, most people call me Taker."

"I'm Glen, Mark's younger brother, most people call me Kane."

"Nice to meet all of you." John said.

"So you guys met through that match maker?" Kane asks.

"Yeah Rey. He's great."

"Does he hook up straight people too?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah he does it all." John says. "As long as you pay of course."

"Might have to give him a call." Hunter says before taking a swig of his beer.

"Hey." The group turns and looks at the door. "I need to finish cooking so get out." Stacy says and shoos everyone out of the kitchen.

"Geez, pushy ma." Kevin says. Stacy pushes him out of the kitchen. "It's ok, I still love you ma."

* * *

><p>After about an hour, all of the food was done and everyone was eating in the dining room.<p>

"This chicken is fire." Kane says.

"Yeah, its really good." John agrees.

"Oh Thanks." Stacy says and blushes. "Question. When are you four?" Points to Shawn's friends. "Getting married so you can stop mooching off us?" She says jokingly.

"Oh we're working on." Taker answers.

"Yeah, we are signing up for that match maker thing that Shawn went on." Kevin says before going back to stuffing his face.

"Well good because everybody needs somebody." Stacy says before going to another subject.

"How's your food sweetie?" John said to Cameron, who was sitting write next to him.

"It's really good." Cameron answers. "So when are you leaving?"

"Tonight." John starts. "But don't worry, you'll see me again real soon."

"Really! Good."

"What are you two talking about?" Shawn asks.

"I wanna try some of John's cake." Cameron answers.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night. I want some too." Rick says.

"Well then I'll go get it." John says and leaves the table to go get the cake.

* * *

><p>After the cake was devoured, everyone said their good byes and left the house. Shawn's parents cleaned up before they said their good byes.<p>

"Ready to go." Shawn asked John. John nodded. "Cheyenne, Cam lets go."

Everyone walked into the garage and piled into the car. Shawn opened the garage door, backed out, and headed towards the airport.

* * *

><p>"I had a lot of fun." John said as he walked through the airport. Cheyenne grabbed his left hand and Shawn grabbed the right one.<p>

"I had fun with you too." Cheyenne said and smiled.

"Yeah me too." Cameron said.

The group reached the John's gate just in time because they were starting to board the first class passengers.

"Ok. I'll see all of you real soon." John said and then hugged Cameron and Cheyenne. He turned to Shawn.

"So I'm free after Wednesday afternoon so i-."

"I'll come get you on Thursday in my private plane and this time you can stay at my house." Shawn finished his lovers thought before hugging him and kissing him.

"Ew." The kids said from behind them when they kissed. The couple laughed.

"See you guys." John said.

Shawn and his children watched as he boarded the plane.

"So." Cheyenne starts. "When can I start calling him mom?"

* * *

><p>Rey plopped down on the floor by Dave, wine glass in hand. "That was John."<p>

"What he say?"

"He said his weekend was perfect and that I might have some more clients."

"Well cheers to that." Dave said and the clinked their glasses together. Rey was about to take a sip from his glass but the knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hold on." Rey said to Dave. He set his glass down on the table and went to answer the door. Rey grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"Papa Eddie." Rey smiled brightly before hugging him.

"Hey Rey. I saw a car in the yard, didn't know if I should stop." Eddie said.

"No come in. I want you to meet him."

"Him aye." Eddie wiggled his eyebrows and walked into the house.

"Shut up." Rey said as they went into the living room. "Dave."

Dave turned to face Rey. He saw the older man standing next to him so he stood up. "Dave, this is Eddie Guerrero, he is technically my uncle on my mother's side but I call him papa because he technically raised me."

"Nice to meet you man." Eddie said and shook his hand. "Damn he's big." Eddie said under his breath.

"Nice to meet you too." Dave said with a smile.

Rey lead everyone to the couch and they all sat down. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. I just came over to see what you were doing because…it's lonely at that house." Eddie answers, head down.

"You need to start dating again." Rey says.

"No."

"It's been four years since mama Vickie died. I think she would want you too date again." Rey explains.

"I don't know. I haven't been on a date in a long time. I wouldn't know how to act." Eddie starts. "And how am I going to pick up girls looking like this."

"Like what?" Rey asked, looking back at Dave.

"Like an old man!" Eddie yells.

Rey smiles. "Don't worry about that part. You just leave all of that to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	9. Superman of Football and a ESPN reporter

Rey walked into his office and placed his shades on top of his head. "Hey Josh. What's up?"

"Busy." Josh answers. "The phone has been ringing off the hook since I got here. Apparently, Shawn got you some new customers." Josh said following Rey into his office.

"Really? Who?" Rey said and sat down in his chair.

"All of his friends have been calling. They met Shawn's boy and now they want one too." Josh flopped down in the chair. "I'm beat."

Rey laughed at Josh. "Don't be so dramatic." Rey started. "Look, I need to find someone for my dad."

"Eddie!" Josh said happily. "I love Eddie. What made him change his mind?"

"He didn't really. I just told him I was pairing him with someone."

"Forever forceful."

Rey just shrugged. "But in the mean time, I found someone for John."

"Which John? We have a lot of Johns." Josh asked, confused.

"John Cena."

"Oh the football player." Josh said in realization.

Rey took out his file: John Cena, 34, the first openly gay professional football player. He started playing professional football straight out of college and at 21 he was the first round draft pick for the New England Patriots. He still plays for the Patriots and is their star running back. For fear of his career being ruined, he remained quiet about his sexuality but at 25, with the help of his family, he decided to come out and face the pain. But instead of pain, he received praise for being brave enough to come out to his peers. Doesn't really have a specific type of man he looks for, he just wants to be able to make good conversation. Also, he prefers for the guy to be a carrier because he would love to have kids of his own one-day.

"Oh, I remember John now." Josh started. "He was really sweet."

"Yeah he was but look who I found for him." Rey said and gave Josh the file.

Josh began to read: Zack Ryder, 26, ESPN producer/director and field interviewer for the northeast coast sports teams. Originally from Long Island but moved to Connecticut once he got his job at ESPN. Graduated from the Journalism school at University of Missouri-Columbia and immediately applied for a job at ESPN. Since Mizzou is looked at as one of the top Journalism schools in America, ESPN quickly hired him. Prefers a guy that is athletic, likes sports, and wants kids someday because he's a carrier.

Josh looked at Rey. "A match made in heaven."

"That's what I said." Rey picked up the phone. "Let me call John." Rey dialed ten digits and put the phone to his ear. It rang four times before a voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello." John answered breathlessly.

"Hey John. This is Rey Mysterio. Are you busy?"

"No. I just finished working out. What's up?"

"Well, I found you a match. I'm going to send you the information that I'm allowed to send, including a picture, and you can look at the profile and call me back."

"OK great. This is so awesome."

"Alright, I'll send them to your email. Talk to you later." Rey said before hanging up the phone. Rey looked up at Josh. "Can you send the stuff to John? I need to call Zack."

"On it." Josh said before leaving the office and heading toward his computer.

Rey placed the phone to his ear and dialed ten numbers again.

"Hello. This is Zack."

"Hey Zack, this is Rey Mysterio." Rey said into the phone while opening up his email on his desktop computer.

"Oh hey Rey. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great now that I have found you a match."

"Oh my, are you serious bro?"

Rey laughed. "Dead serious. I'm going to send you the info that your match is allowing me to send plus a picture to your email and then you can call me back with an answer."

"Can you hold on? I can check my email now." Zack asked.

"Yeah sure." Rey said. He heard Zack tell his other producers that he was going on break and would be back later. Rey heard a door open and close, footsteps, and then another door open and close before Zack spoke again.

"Sorry about that. We have public computers but I didn't want everyone all up in by business."

"Oh that's OK. I sent everything to you by the way."

"OK let me check my email." Zack sat down at his desk and fired up his computer. He got on the Internet and logged in to his email. He clicked the new email that was sent from Rey and stared to download the attachments.

"Did you get it?" Rey asked.

"Yes the attachments are downloading…OK now they're done. Let me just open it up."

After a few moments of silence, Rey decided to speak. "Um Zack."

"If I could hug you through the phone I would…John Cena. I fucking love you Rey."

Rey shrugged. "That's what they all say." Rey looked up when he saw Josh come into the room.

"John's on line two."

"Hey Zack, Can you hold on for a second?" Rey asked.

"Yea sure."

"Ok. Hold on." Rey clicked over. "Hello."

"He's fucking perfect. I want to talk to him."

Rey chuckled. "Well, he likes you too but I can't give out his number unless he consents to it so can you hold on."

"Yea, ask him now."

"Hold on." Rey says and clicks back over. "Hello Zack."

"Yeah."

"I just got off the phone with John. He really likes you and he wants to call you but I can't give out your number unless you consent so-."

"Yeah you can give him my cell number, my home number, hell even my email address but I'm working today until six so can you tell him to call me after…seven."

"No problem. Talk to you later." Rey hung up and switched over to John. "John, you still there?"

"Right here."

"OK. I'll send his phone numbers to you. He wanted me to tell you to call him after seven because he's working until then."

"OK. Thanks so much Rey."

"No problem. Talk to you later." Rey said before hanging up.

Rey looked at Josh. "Done."

"Good." Josh started. "Now lets start looking for Eddie."

* * *

><p>Zack looked down at the cell phone in his lap. It was 8:15p.m. and John still hadn't called him. He told him after seven but Zack expected him to call at 7:30. Zack sighed and went back to watching TV maybe he would call later. He is a pro football player, he had other things to do.<p>

Zack almost jumped out of his skin when he felt his phone vibrate on his lap. Zack looked at the screen and saw a number that he didn't know. It had to be John.

Zack answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, may I speak to Zack?"

"Um This is Zack."

"Hey Zack, this is John Cena. I don't know if Rey told you I was calling."

"Yeah Rey told me." Zack laid back on the couch. "I couldn't believe it though."

"Why is that?" John leaned back in his chair.

"Because you're John Cena, superman of football, and I'm just and ESPN worker."

John laughed. "Superman of football, I like it. I was surprised Rey found you for me. I always thought I was too picky."

"Mm same here." Zack answered.

"So what are you doing right now?" John asked.

"Watching Criminal Minds reruns, I love this show." John chuckled. "What?"

"I'm doing the same thing."

"No way." Zack laughed. "Stop trying to impress me."

"No. I'm serious. I'm watching it right now."

"Then, what's going on in this episode?"

"This is the episode where Spencer gets kidnapped. Right now, Tobias is shooting Spencer up with some drug."

Zack looked up at the screen and, sure enough, John's description was right.

"Are you outside me house?" Zack asks and they both laugh.

"So, I would love to see you." John says.

"I'm going to be in town for your game on Sunday. Erin and myself are going to be conducting the pre and post interviews with the coaches and players."

"Maybe you can interview me."

"Maybe, if you request it then the producer that will be there can't say no."

"OK." John starts. "Then after the game we can go get something to eat or whatever."

"Or whatever."

"Look I have to go get some sleep got be up at 4:30 in the morning for pre game workouts."

"Ok. Talk to you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." John hung up the phone, feeling the happiest he had felt in months.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	10. Superman of Football ESPN reporter II

"So which team am I interviewing today?" Erin said from the driver's seat. She was driving the duo to the stadium.

"You have the Steelers and I have the Pats." Zack says, reading off the producer's sheet.

"Oh good luck." Erin said. The Pats coaches normally did not like to give interviews, really the only person you could interview was Tom Brady, but that would soon change.

"No worries. I got it covered." Zack said, confidently, as Erin parked next to the ESPN truck. The duo got out of the car and was met by the other producer and the director.

"Hey guys." Erin and Zack say together.

"Hey." Stacy, the director, said. "You guys made it just in time. Both teams will be arriving soon."

"Alright." Zack starts. "Is there anything we need to know? Any questions you want answered."

"No, just hype up the fact that many people believe that these teams are two of the greatest in the NFL today when you two are solo. Then just go about the interviews like you guys always do." Stacy said. "This is why I requested you two, you guys know what you're doing." Stacy winked and turned to the rest of the crew. "Ok, lets get everything set up, get the head sets on Erin and Zack and make sure their microphones work."

Everyone started scrambling about, getting everything ready for tonight. The hair and make up ladies came over and checked Zack and Erin to make sure they looked flawless.

"Looking good as always you two." The make up lady says.

"Thank you."

"Nice scarf Zack." She comments before walking away.

"Ok, the show will go live in." Stacy checks her watch. "thirty minutes which means you two will go live in fifty, we'll shoot Zack first since you will be talking about the home team, then we will switch to Erin."

"OK, cool." Zack answers.

"No problem." Erin says. "Oh look, the Pats are arriving."

Zack turned around and watched as the bus pulled into arena parking lot. "Here they are. Let me see if I can persuade them to talk to me."

"No need Zack." Zack turned to Stacy. "The head coach and head defense coach said they would talk to us pre and post game, and of course Brady will talk to us. So just worry about getting one more player but if you can't its OK."

"What made them want to talk? Normally, the coach runs away from us." Zack asked.

"They said some one persuaded them to finally 'treat the media right,'" Stacy said, throwing up air quotes on the last part of the sentence.

Zack chuckled. "I thin-."

"Zack!" Zack turned around when he heard his name being called. Zack turned to see John Cena waving at him. Zack waved back before turning to Stacy.

"5 minutes." Zack say, holding up his hand and showing five fingers.

"Go ahead." Stacy said.

"Thanks." Zack said before jogging over to Cena, who met him half way.

"Hey Zack, nice to meet you in person." John said before hugging him. Zack was a little shocked by he hugged him back.

"Nice to see you too." Zack said before, reluctantly, pulling away from John. "Ready for your game today?"

"Always ready."

"So your coaches are going to willingly talk to me today, I was wondering if you had anything to do with that?" Zack asks, with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe, maybe not." John starts. "So when do I get my close up?"

Zack laughs. "One of the producers will come get you."

"Good." John said and grabbed Zack's hand. "So, what are we doing after the game?"

"It depends on how you feel after the game." Zack pauses. "if you take some hard hits, I do have a degree in massage therapy so I can make you feel better."

John smiled, showing off his trademark dimples. "Hmm, maybe I'll let them tackle me on purpose."

"Oh God please don't." Zack starts. "I don't want your teammates pissed off at me."

"ZACK! I need you now." Stacy yelled.

"Duty calls." John stated.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." John let go of Zack's hand and Zack ran beck over to his team while John ran to his.

"OK. I'm here." Zack states. Stacy gives him a look then smirks. "What?" Zack turns to Erin and she has the same look on her face. "What?"

"Places everyone." Stacy says and Zack shakes his head. He just didn't understand woman. That's problem why he was gay.

"Ok, Zack you're coming up in 5, 4, 3, 2." Stacy points and Zack starts his set.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Pats locker room, John was watching Zack do his live shot on ESPN. Zack's words were so clear and smooth; he wasn't talking to fast or slow. John had to admit, he was great at what he did.<p>

"Why do you have that goofy smile on your face?" Brady asked John.

"I'm not smiling." John retorted.

"Yes you are, and its goofy."

"That's because he's watching his boyfriend." Chad Ochocinco said, coming around the corner. "Yep, I saw you hugging him all tight and stuff."

"Shut up Ocho. I was not hugging him that hard." John pushed Chad playfully.

"Yes you were. I felt sorry for the guy, you were hugging him so tight I though you had suffocated him." Chad managed to get out while laughing.

"And now I'm going to hand things over to Erin. Erin take it away." They heard Zack say and now the camera was on Erin.

"Now, that's something I would like to hug." Tom Brady commented.

"Wait, aren't you married?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, so?"

John sighed and shook his head. What was he going to do with his friends?

* * *

><p>"And we are out. Great job you two." Stacy said to Zack and Erin. "They are going to get the head coaches as well as the defensive coaches and we will be back up in forty-five minutes."<p>

"OK." Erin and Zack answered.

"So Zack."

"Yeah Erin."

"What was up with that hug?"

Zack paused. "John and I are friends."

"We've been interviewing them for years and he's never hugged you before."

"We just recently became friends." Zack answered in a hurry.

"Yeah Friends…more like boyfriends."

"Shut up Erin."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Zack was back in front of the cameras with Pats head coach to his left and the Pats head defensive coach to his right and John was watching him on the TV screen.<p>

"I don't know why they don't use him more on screen." Chad says between munching on a Twizzler. "He's actually better than Erin."

"Yeah I know." John started. "But they have to appeal to their demographic: Males between the ages of eighteen to forty-nine. He is good isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Hey." Tom Brady yells. "Are you guys going to practice with us or not."

"Umm how about no."

"Yeah. What John said." Chad interjects.

"Get your lazy asses up and come on."

* * *

><p>"And we are out." Stacy starts. "Now lets go in and enjoy the game."<p>

The first to quarters of the game went by pretty quick. About ten minutes till half time, Zack and Erin started setting up for their shots.

"Can you hear them in your ear piece?" Stacy asks. Zack nods.

"OK. When they go to you just fire away." The reporters in the studio were almost most finished so Stacy switched the camera over to Zack.

"So, give us the rundown on the Pats, Zack."

"Thanks Rick." Zack started. "So far in the first half, the Patriots have been dominating the gridiron. With the score at 28-3 the Pats look unstoppable and are determined to keep their undefeated streak going. Early on in the game Tom Brady would throw two touchdowns to star running back John Cena and a third to newcomer Chad Ochocinco. The Steelers defense hasn't been looking so great today. As you know, Troy Polamalu will be out for the next two weeks with an ankle injury and Polamalu is really the glue that holds this defense together. I talk to head defensive Coordinator Dick LeBeau earlier today and he told me that it wouldn't make a difference if Polamalu was here or not but that doesn't look like the case but the Steelers have two more quarters to turn this around. Now I'll hand it over to my colleague Erin Andrews. Erin."

"We're out Zack, great job." Stacy commented.

"Thanks."

Soon half time was over and the game was starting again. The last two quarters would go by in a flash and the score would be 44-7 Pats over Steelers. The two coaches would shake hands and their would be a celebration on the field but Zack had to find John so he could get his second live shot with a player.

"Looking for me." Zack turned around to see John still in his sports gear. He had a light layer of sweat on him and his hair was messy and Zack found this unbelievably sexy.

"Yeah come on. I have to get this shot. Erin is almost done interviewing." John and Zack jogged back to where the camera was set up.

"I'm here Stacy."

"Thank God." Stacy started. "You're ear piece working?"

"Yeah. Erin's almost finished."

"Good." Stacy said.

"So what should I do?" John asked Zack.

"Just be cool. I ask the questions. You just answer them the best you can."

"Switching." Stacy yelled. The couple looked at the camera. "Now."

"Thanks Erin." Zack began. "I'm standing next to New England Patriot's running back number 54 John Cena." Zack turned to John. "John, I've talked to some of the fans in the audience, both Steeler and Patriot fans, and there is a clear agreement between the two, that the only reason yourself, Tom Brady and the other players were able to run through the Steeler defense like you did was because of the fact that Troy Polamalu was out with an injury. What do you have to say about that?" Zack placed the mic closer to John's mouth.

"I can see why people would think that. I give credit where credit is due Troy Polamalu is a great defensive player, one of the best, and a future hall of famer but it doesn't matter if he's here or not. We just had a better night than they did."

"The Pats are on a roll, you guys are undefeated this season. Next Sunday you face a rival in the New York Jets. Was this night a little message to the Jets and Rex Ryan?"

"Of course. Every time we hit the gridiron we play our hardest and send out a message to all the other teams not just the Jets."

"Well thank you John." Zack turned back to the camera. "Well, you heard it The Pats are still undefeated here and we'll see if they can keep the momentum rolling into their battle next week with the Jets. Back to you guys in the studio."

"OK, we're out. Great Job Zack, nice chemistry with John."

Zack fakes a laugh.

"Zack." Zack turns to John. "I need to take a shower and get dressed and then we can go. I'm kind hungry so do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah and take your time I have to help Stacy and the lot arrange and put everything back together."

"Ok, see you in a minute." John said and ran off to the locker room.

* * *

><p>"See you guys." John said to his teammates as he walked out of the locker room. He looked around and spotted Zack leaned up against the ESPN truck with Erin and the other lady from earlier. They were all laughing about something. John walked over to the truck and approached Zack.<p>

"Hey Zack." Zack looked up at John. A smile appeared on his face. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Zack turned to Erin and Stacy. "See you guys later." Zack took John's hand and walked with him.

"Wait, where are we going?" Zack asked. "Didn't you come in the bus?"

"No, I drove my own car. Didn't you see the black SUV driving behind the bus? That was me."

Zack thought back. "Oh yeah, the windows were so dark I couldn't see in though."

"I know but the come in hand when the paparazzi is following you."

The duo reached the car. John got in the drivers seat while Zack slipped into the passengers seat.

"So where are we going."

"I don't know about you but I need a big steak."

"Seriously, I so hungry I could eat the whole cow." Zack said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Steak house it is."

* * *

><p>The couple walked into the steak house laughing. "I'm serious." John said. "That will be the last time I get drunk around Ben."<p>

John and Zack walked to the Hostess.

"How many?" She asked.

"Two."

"OK, follow me." The couple followed her to a table for two in front of a window. "Is this fine?"

"Yes." The both said and sat down.

"Here are your menus, your server will be here soon. Have a great dinner." She said and walked away.

"She was really nice." Zack said. "Normally, they take their day out on you."

"Yeah but it's late at night so she's probably happy its almost the end of the day."

"Hello, I'm Mike. I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll just have a sprite."

"Same for me." John said and the waiter left to get the drinks while the couple looked over the menu.

"So tell me about yourself." John said.

"What do you want to know?" Zack asked.

"As much as you can fit into one night, the rest we'll talk about later."

Zack smiled. "Well, I'm originally from Long Island, move to Connecticut for work. I've been with ESPN for 5 years now. I work mostly behind the scenes."

"Why? You have an amazing voice and great mic skills."

"Yeah but I like knowing that the show you or anybody just watched on ESPN was made possible by my direction. It makes me feel good, like how you feel after you score a touch down."

John smiled. "OK now I get it." The waiter came back and took their orders. John order a Porterhouse steak with rice and steamed veggies and Zack ordered a New York Strip with a baked potato and steamed veggies.

"So what about your family?" John asked.

"Technically, I'm an only child but after my mother's sister left, she took in her twins. I was two when se took them in so I was raised around them all my life so I call them my older sisters."

"Your aunt left?" John questioned.

"Yeah. I don't even know the whole story. All my mother told me was that he got into drugs and ran off with some big time drug lord and left the twins."

John nodded.

"So what about your family?"

"Well, I have one older brother and three younger brothers, a mom and a dad. Stereotypical white American family. I had a good childhood. I started playing football at a very young age. I was in the pee-wee football team."

"Oh, I can image it. So cute." Zack said.

"I'll show you pictures." John said. The waiter came and set their plates down in front of them and started to eat.

"Oh, I'm so full." Zack said.

"Me too."

"You guys want so dessert?" The waiter asked.

"Yes." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Wanna share some Boston Crème pie?" John asked.

"Sure."

"I'll get that for you guys." The waiter said and walked off.

"You got a sweet tooth?" John asked.

"I can't say no to sugar." Zack said and John laughed.

The waiter came back with the pie and two forks before leaving again. The duo picked up there forks and started eating.

"So massage therapy?"

"Yeah." Zack laughed. "It was my back up in case I didn't make it into the journalism field. When I was in school, many sports teams needed sports therapist who had massage therapy degrees, so I got one just in case. You know they make a lot of money."

Zack continued to tell John about his degree and John was paying attention until he saw something flash behind Zack. He looked passed Zack.

"Oh my God." John said.

"What?" Zack asked, a worried look on his face.

"There are paparazzi outside taking pictures, someone tipped them off about us being here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't look just at like you don't notice them. Its better that way." John said to Zack. "Mike." John called to the waiter. "Can you bring our check please."

"Sure." Mike brought over the check and John paid for everything.

"Keep the change Mike."

"Thank you, have a great night."

"Ready to face the cameras?" John said.

"Lets do this."

The couple walked outside and was pounced on by the paparazzi.

"Hey John, who is this?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Are you two dating or is he a business partner?"

John and Zack hurried to the car and jumped in. John started the car and drove off.

"Oh my God." Zack said. "Would it be weird for me to say that, that was kind of fun?"

"No, I do it every few months, you keep my name out there."

"So that's why E! news catches you outside of a gay club every so often."

"Yeah, just doing my own PR…You wanna do it again."

"What do you have planned?" Zack asks with a smirk. John pulls over to the side of the road. John pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He put the phone on speaker.

"What are you doing?" Zack says.

"Ssshh, just listen."

"This is Tom, go ahead."

"A-YO, Tom this is Jay." John said with a deeper voice. It took all of Zack's strength to keep from laughing out loud.

"Hey Jay, haven't heard from you in a while."

"Got some news for you about John Cena." John said. "He's heading to The Ruby Room with some guy."

"A guy?" Tom says. "His boyfriend."

"I don't know. I know they've been out on a few dates but I don't know if they are exclusive yet. "

"What time will he and his boy be there?"

"In about thirty minutes."

"Alright Jay, thanks."

"No, problem." John said and hung up the phone. Zack started to laugh.

"Hahaha, who does time work for?"

"People magazine."

"So we off to that club?"

"Lets go."

John pulled up in front of the club. "You ready?" Zack nodded and the couple got out of the car.

"Hey John, John. Who is this guy?" Camera flash.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Are you going to talk?"

"Come on John."

The couple ran inside of the club. Zack laughed. "That was fun."

"I know." John looked around. "While we're here, you wanna shake something?"

Zack didn't say anything he just grabbed John's hand and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time tonight with you." Zack told John from outside his hotel room.<p>

"Me too. When you going back home?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Mmm, then maybe I'll have to come visit you at home."

"Maybe." Zack said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." John lean down and kissed Zack. "Goodnight." He said again

"Nite." Zack said again and went into his suite.

John walked down the hall and pressed the elevator button. He took out his phone and texted to someone before getting on the elevator and leaving the hotel.

Zack checked his phone when he heard it ding. Zack read the text and smiled.

_Nite!_

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

__**YOOMINC16**


	11. Latino and Latina Heat I

"I've got it." Josh yelled triumphantly as he slammed a file of Rey's desk. Rey looked up at his excited friend.

"Huh?"

"I've found someone for uncle Eddie." Josh explained. "Gosh, where have you been?"

"Here" Rey states. "Who is it?"

Josh opened the file. "Melina Perez." Josh says proudly.

"The singer?" Rey questioned. He picked up the picture in the file and looked at it. "Yep, the singer. When did she come in?" Rey asked, he would have remembered some one of Melina's caliber.

"She never came in." Josh answered. "She did our online application and profile. I guess she did it because of the fame."

Rey looked over her file. She was thirty-two and from Los Angeles. She was a Spanish singer; some even call her the next Selena.

"Some people refer to her as Latina Heat." Josh said and Rey laughed. "I think its perfect, Latino and Latina heat. Yeah, it has a nice ring to it." Josh nodded and then continued. "She's very confident in herself and likes older men."

Rey laid back in his chair. "Papa does like cocky girls…and the young girls." Rey thought about it some more before reaching for the phone and dialing a number.

"Hey Papa, I think I've found someone that you'll like…yeah, when can you come to my office…twenty minutes…ok bye." Rey hung up the phone and looked at Josh. "He said he'll be here in twenty minutes."

"How is going to get from his house to here in twenty minutes?"

Twenty minutes later, Eddie was walking through the door. "Hey Josh." Eddie called out. Josh turned around and walked towards him.

"Eddie." Josh said excitedly. Josh hugged Eddie. "How have you been?" Josh asked, walking them both towards Rey's office.

"I've been good, Josh. I heard you got a boyfriend." Eddie teased.

"Yeah and maybe when you leave here you'll have a girlfriend." Josh said and opened the door to Rey's office.

"I'll call you back." Rey said in a hurry and hung up the phone. His face was flustered and his tie was loose.

"What's wrong with you?" Eddie asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Nothing." Rey answered quickly.

"Dave called." Josh stated mildly.

"Oh, I see." Eddie nodded.

"Why are we talking about me? I thought we were suppose to be talking about you?" Rey said, clearly agitated at the situation.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be talking about me." Eddie started.

"But it's more fun to talk about you." Josh said and Eddie gave him a high five.

"You know what." Rey said. "I'm going to call your date and tell her you don't like her."

"No, don't do that. I haven't even seen her picture." Eddie whined. "I'm sorry. Now, tell me about this mamacita."

Rey shook his head while Josh laughed. "Her name is Melina Perez an-."

Eddie snatched the file out of Rey's hand and looked at the picture. "Hot damn." Eddie said and started dancing around the room. "I love her, her voice is just perfect. This is a perfect mamacita." Eddie looked over at Rey. "When can I meet her? I want to met her."

"She has a show tonight in San Diego." Rey started. "She said you can come before she performs to talk, enjoy the concert, and then afterword you guys can go some where."

"Oh yes, I'm going." Eddie stopped dancing and took a deep breath. "I'm going to meet Melina Perez."

"Alright. I'll call Melina to get directions from her and then I'll email them to you." Rey looked at his dancing Papa. "Now, go home and get ready."

"Alright, see you guys, love you, bye." Eddie said in a rush and ran out of the door.

"Boy was he happy." Josh said and turning back to Rey.

"Yeah he was." Rey looked at Josh. "We did a good job."

"We?" Josh said, confused. "I found Melina."

"Fine." Rey let out. "You did a good job."

"Thank you." Josh leaned forward. "So, were you and Dave having phone sex?"

"No." Rey smiled and Josh gave him a look. "It's not phone sex when only one person is participating."

"You're getting to fast." Josh shook his finger. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing." Rey picked up the phone. "I have to call Melina now."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	12. Latino and Latina Heat II

Eddie pulled his green low-rider into the back parking lot of the building, like Rey had instructed him. Melina was performing at the San Diego House of Blues so Eddie knew this concert would be great. The House of Blues had the best sound systems and the seats were so comfortable. Eddie looked around and saw the tour buses and equipment trucks. This was going to be a very big concert.

Eddie checked himself in the mirror and grabbed the roses before getting out of the car. He locked his car before walking toward the back door. He saw the large security guard, dressed in all black, at the door. He knew he was going to have some trouble.

"Hey sir, what are you doing back here?" The security guard said in his big booming voice.

Eddie looked up at the over six feet bodyguard. "Hi, I'm Eddie Guerrero. I'm supposed to be meeting Melina."

The man looked Eddie over. "Yeah Melina told be about you but can I see some form of ID just to be sure?"

"Yeah no problem." Eddie said. He grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled it out. He took out his ID and gave it to him.

"Thanks." The man took the ID. "A few weeks ago some one lied and said they were Melina's cousin… needless to say we had a real messy situation." The guard looked at the ID and then gave it back to Eddie. "OK, follow me."

* * *

><p>"So Mel, when is this guy coming?" Sarita, Melina's hairdresser, asked.<p>

"He should be coming now?" Melina started. "That's why I need you to finish my hair…I hope Hernandez isn't giving him any problems." Melina looked at her phone. "I should call."

There was knock at Melina's door. "Come in, please." Hernandez walked in along with a shorter Hispanic man. Melina tighten her robe around herself and jumped out of her chair. "Eddie!" Melina ran over to him and hugged him. Hernandez rolled his eyes and walked out. This sappiness was making him think about his Nelson.

"Melina." Eddie hugged her back. "How are you?"

"Good, great now." Melina giggled and pulled away.

"Oh, these are for you." Eddie said, giving her the roses.

"Oh Eddie." Melina smelled the roses. "No one has every given me roses before…except my dad but he doesn't count." Melina grabbed his hand. "Come sit…I'm sorry I'm not together." Melina said, pointing to her robe and hair. "Got here a little late." Melina sat down and laid the roses on her vanity. Sarita went back to doing her hair.

"Oh it's ok. I think you still look beautiful." Eddie sat down on the chair next to her.

"Charmer." Sarita sung.

Melina giggled. "Eddie, this is Sarita…my best friend and hairdresser."

"Nice to meet you." Eddie replied and Sarita said the same. "So, how many people are suppose to be at the show?"

"Sold out, a thousand people, I'm nervous." Melina confessed.

"You're nervous? You're a pro."

"I don't know, I still get nervous." Melina confessed. "So, you're Rey's dad?"

"Not biological…he's my sister's kid but I raised him." Eddie explained.

"Well, you did a fantastic job."

"Oh stop." Eddie said and waved his hand.

"All finished Melina." Sarita said. "I'm gonna check on Hernando, make sure he's not missing his babe."

"Aww, I told him to bring Nelson…he acts like there's not enough room on the bus."

"I don't know." Sarita said. "Sometimes, I wonder about him…I'll see you two later." Sarita took her leave and Melina stood up and grabbed Eddie's hand.

"Come help me." Eddie got up and Melina walked him over to her wardrobe. "I don't know what to wear."

Eddie chuckled and then pulled something out of her suitcase. "Is this a skirt?"

Melina looked at it and laughed. "No that's a tube top."

"I knew it couldn't be a skirt…way too short."

Melina pulled out a little red and black dress. "What about this?"

Eddie quirked his eyebrow. "I know a place you can wear that to…but it's not on stage." Eddie laughed and Melina playfully pushed him

"Eddie, you're a feisty middle aged man."

"Hey, hey what can I say? Latino Heat, I always bring the fire." Eddie said and spun around, showing off his Latino heat.

Melina giggled. "You're so funny Eddie. I like a man that can make me laugh."

"Well then, you're going to love me."

Melina finally found an outfit to wear, with the help of Eddie, and was now ready to perform. Melina could hear the fans from backstage, yelling and screaming, waiting for the arrival of Latina heat. Melina turned to Eddie.

"I'm so nervous." Melina said.

"Don't worry." Eddie hugged Melina. "You'll do great…I'm going to my seat…if you get too nervous, just look at me."

Eddie left Melina and went to his seat. Melina walked out on stage and the concert began. Eddie smiled up at her. He knew this would be great.

* * *

><p>"You are so awesome!" Eddie said excitedly as he walked Melina back to his car.<p>

"Thank you, I do try."

Eddie opened the door for Melina and Melina slid into the passenger seat. Eddie closed the door before going to the driver's side and hopping in.

"I saw you looking at me too." Eddie said and started his low-rider.

"I was just making sure you were paying attention." Melina responded in her playful voice.

Eddie chuckled. "So where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know." Melina looked at Eddie. "Where do you want to eat?"

Eddie looked at Melina. "You're the one who said you were hungry, Mamacita"

"I know." Melina laughed. "Hey, lets go to that diner down the street."

"Ok, lets go."

Eddie opened the door and Melina walked into the diner, Eddie followed behind her.

"You know, you are such a gentleman."

"Hey, I'm old school." Eddie starts. "You wanna booth, table, or sit at the bar."

"Booth." Melina walked over to a booth in the corner of the diner by the window. Eddie followed behind me.

Melina sat down and patted the space next to her. "Sit next to me Eddie." Eddie complied. The waiter came over and gave them their menus before leaving.

"I like closeness." Melina said. "I like to cuddle, I'm kinda clingy in that sense."

"That's OK…I'm clingy too…my late wife actually used to complain about me touching her all the time."

"Yeah." Melina looked at Eddie. "Rey told me about your wife…I'm sorry about that."

"Ok, it's fine." Eddie told Melina.

"I know that I'll never be your wife…but I hope I can fill you heart with almost as much love as she did." Melina told him sincerely.

Eddie looked at Melina and smiled. "Thank you Mamacita." Eddie kissed Melina's cheek. "I know you will."

Eddie and Melina ordered and their food and continued to talk about their past and just getting to know each other.

Their food came and the couple began to eat.

"Cheeseburger." Melina said before he took a big bite out of it.

"I see you like cheeseburgers." Eddie said as he rolled the spaghetti around his fork.

Melina swallowed the food "Yeah but I can't eat them all the time… gotta keep my figure." Melina said.

"When did you decide you wanted to be a singer…and give up all of this fantastic food?"

Melina chuckled. "When I was really little. I just wanted to be the center of attention. When I found out I could sing, I just ran with it."

"Now, you're the paparazzi princess." Eddie answered.

"Yep, livin' the dream."

Eddie nodded. "Livin' the dream."

Eddie pulled up beside Melina's tour bus, which was still outside of the venue.

"I love this car." Melina said and rubbed the leather dashboard. "I really had fun with you Eddie."

"I had fun with you too Melina." Eddie started. "So when will you be back in San Diego?"

"In a week." Melina answers. "I'll be home for a few weeks and then I'm going to Mexico and Central America…maybe you can come with me."

"Maybe." Eddie said and stared at Melina. Melina stared back.

The door to the tour bus swung open. "Ay Dios Mio, Can you guys please just kiss?" Sarita said. "I'm tired of watching from the window."

Melina shook her head. "I'm sorry about my friends."

Eddie chuckled. "It's fine…but lets give them want they want." Eddie leaned over the gear and kissed Melina on her plump lips and Melina kissed back.

"See you later Eddie." Melina got out of the car and went inside of her tour bus.

Eddie watched as Melina went in her bus. She was no Vickie but she was a mighty fine replacement.

* * *

><p>"Dave." Rey moaned as Dave palmed his clothed erection.<p>

"Hm." Dave grunted as he popped the button on Rey's pant and undid the zipper.

"Dave, I do-."

"I just want to touch you." Dave said, knowing that Rey didn't want to go all of the way. "Just let me touch you." Dave started to slide his hand down Rey's boxers but Rey's phone rang. Rey grabbed it and looked at the ID.

"Stop, it's my dad." Rey answered the phone. "Hey dad."

"Rey." Eddie yelled. "Just want to let you know I had a great time with Melina…I really see our relationship going somewhere."

"Uh huh." Rey said but he really had know idea what Eddie just said be Dave was still stroking him. "Look, dad Imma call you back…tomorrow." Rey said and hung up the phone and through it somewhere. He would feel bad about hanging up on his dad…tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	13. Announcement Please Read!

Match Maker Series Update:

Hello All!

So, This is a list of couples I have planned for the series:

**Bobby Roode/AJ Styles**

**James Storm/Kaz (DONE)**

**Kevin Nash/Matt Hardy**

**Undertaker/Shannon Moore (DONE)**

**Kane/Justin Gabriel**

**Triple H/Brian Kendrick**

And these are the requested couples:

**Vince McMahon/Eric Bischoff (For LCHime) (DONE)**

**Ted/Cody (For Erica) (DONE)**

**Chris Jericho/Adam Edge Copeland (For LadyDragonsblood) (DONE)**

**JBL/CM Punk (For Kaylaaa24 wanted CM Punk) (DONE)**

**Raven/Tommy Dreamer/Stevie(For Demoniac Bastard Scorpio) (DONE)**

**Alex Riley / Evan Bourne (For YvesCloquet) (DONE)**

**Jeff Hardy/Miz (For Enigmatic Kaneanite) (DONE)**

**Sheamus/Drew McIntyre (For Lil Wolverine) (DONE)**

**Wade Barrett/Dolph Ziggler (For LegitElizabethWWEFan)**

**The Rock/Lita (For soagirl81)**

**Ashely/Mickie James (For LitaAshleyTakerHardyLover)**

**Maryse/Natalya (For EverlastingWonderland) (DONE)**

**Maxine/Maria (For EverlastingWonderland)**

**Steve Austin/Jack Swagger (For EverlastingWonderland)**

**Christian/Trish Stratus (For Ilse'sPurpleSummer) (DONE)**

**Brodus Clay/Santino (For Kane's Little Vixen)**

**Tyson Kidd/Hunico (For KJ-SlashBug)**

**Sin Cara/Primo **(**For Luchadora)**

**Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins (For SlytherinQueen020)**

**Bray Wyatt/Dean Ambrose (For SlytherinQueen020)**

**I will also be developing Batista/Rey and Randy/Josh relationships more.**

If you would like to request a couple and/or date scenario, just leave the couple/date scenario as a review or send me a PM. **Note: I can not use a person more than once so before you request a couple please make sure I have not already used that person or plan to use that person in the future!**

**Thanks 4 Reading this and sticking with this story**

**YoominC16**


	14. Deadman Inc and Ink Inc

"Hey Rey, how was your weekend?" Josh asked as he walked into Rey's office.

Rey looked up at Josh. He had a smile and a blush on his face. Josh plopped down in one of the chairs. "So?"

"I let him touch me." Rey said.

"OK." Josh said. He was confused. Dave touched him all the time.

"In that special place." Rey answered and Josh's eyes widen.

"Oh." Josh said in understanding. "Wow Rey, you're really turning into a whore."

"Shut up." Rey said and threw a pen at Josh. "It's not like I said we had sex."

"Soon you will." Josh teased and Rey scoffed.

"Yeah right."

"You will and you'll see how fun it can be."

Rey shook his head. "The thought scares the hell out of me."

"You just have to…disconnect your mind from all of the past and focus on Dave." Rey gave Josh a look. "Easier said than done?"

"Yes."

"You will learn that fucking is fun." Josh said and Rey laughed.

"Anyway, back to business." Rey said. "I found a match for one of Shawn's friends."

"Good because they call every week wondering, which friend?" Josh asked.

"Mark Calaway." Rey said and gave Josh his file. Josh opened it and read it.

Mark Calaway, 46, born and raised in Houston but splits up his time between San Antonio and Houston. Owner of Deadman Inc. which is the large umbrella that spans over all of his smaller LLCs. He's looking for someone that has a set career and goals they would like to accomplish, someone that is smart but not a nerd and someone who is business orientated. Physically, he would like him to be smaller than him and sexy, maybe some tattoos.

Josh looked up. "Who did you find for him?"

"Shannon Moore." Rey said and passed the file.

"Shannon Moore…why does that sound so familiar?"

"Because he's tattooist to the stars and he's one of the host on that show called Ink Masters."

Shannon Moore, 32, from North Carolina but currently lives in Houston, TX. Owner of many tattoo shops in Texas. He started tattooing professionally at the age of sixteen and has never stopped. Stars from all over the world come to him for his tattoos, he can do any style but was put on the map for tattooing an actor with a new school tattoo that caught the eye of everyone. He would like to be with someone who has their head on straight, knows what they are going to do and does it and isn't afraid to take risk. The man that he's with doesn't need to have tattoos but needs to appreciate the art and hard work that goes into a tattoo. Prefers a man that is older than him.

"I think they're good together." Josh says and places the pictures side by side. "They look good together."

"I thought so too." Rey said. "Well, lets get to calling."

* * *

><p>Mark was looking over the blueprints for the new office building that was going up in downtown Houston. He was starting construction soon and would need to finalize these soon. Mark was broken out of his thoughts when he saw his phone light up and it buzzing across his desk.<p>

"Calaway." He said as he answered.

"Hey Mark, this is Rey."

"Oh so you finally found someone for me." Mark answered. He could hear the smile on Rey's face.

"Yes."

"I didn't think I was that picky." Mark said.

"Well you were but I found someone for you. His name is Shannon Moore."

"The tattoo artist?" Mark questioned.

"So you know him?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, I watch his show. It's pretty cool." Mark said. "And he's hot."

Rey chuckled. "Well he's in Houston, you're in Houston. I can give you his number and you can call him. Maybe you guys can meet."

"Yeah." Mark said. "Give me his number."

* * *

><p>"Sweet!" The man said to Shannon as he looked at his Portrait tattoo on his arm. "You're the best Shannon."<p>

"I know, right." Shannon said and laugh. The man paid Shannon and left the shop. Right after he left, the phone began to ring.

"Ink Inc." Shannon answered as he picked up the shop phone.

"Hello, may I speak to Shannon?"

"This is me."

"Hey Shannon, this is Josh with the match making service."

"Oh yeah Josh, I know who you are. What's up?"

"Well, we've found you a match. His name is Mark Calaway, businessman and a seven foot tattooed God." Josh said and Shannon laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. He's perfect for you and he lives in Houston too." Josh said.

"In that case, give him my number. I want to meet him."

"Will do, expect a call from him soon."

"OK, thanks. Bye." Shannon said and hung up the phone.

Shannon jumped as he felt a buzz in his pocket. He reached down and took out his phone and answered it.

"Shannon."

"Hello Shannon, this is Mark."

"Wow, that was quick." Shannon said.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shannon says in a hurry. "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Mark answers. "Where are you?"

"I'm at my shop in Houston." Shannon answers.

"Mind if I swing by?"

Shannon smiled. "Yeah, come by. I'll be here."

"Cool." Mark said. "I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm updating this story much earlier than I thought I would but I watched this show called Ink Master and I thought it would be a cool idea for these two and I didn't want to forget so I just wrote it.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	15. Deadman Inc and Ink Inc II

Mark pulled up in front of Shannon's tattoo shop. Mark turned of his bike and parked it in front of the shop. Mark got off his bike and just stood in in front of the world renown tattoo shop.

"Ink Inc huh?" Mark said before going towards the door and walking in.

Shannon was sitting in the front of the shop at the reception desk. He was drawing in his book, creating and working on new designed, all the while supervising his other tattoo artists.

"Ow!" Shannon turned around and looked when he heard one of the customers yell.

Shannon shook his head. The lady was getting a back tattoo and his artist had her sitting up in a chair.

"Hey Carol." Shannon called out and Carol looked up at Shannon. "Lay her down on a table and stop being lazy!" Shannon yelled before going back to his drawing. "How many times am I going to have to tell him that." Shannon mumbled to himself.

The door to his shop opened and the bell above the door sounded. Shannon looked up and watched a very tall and handsome man step into his shop. The was wearing jeans and a shirt that said 'Deadman Inc.' on the front. His long black hair flowed from beneath his black bandana tied around his head. He had on black shades that he slid up his face and sat them on his head. Shannon bit his lip. This had to be Mark…if he wasn't, he would have to ditch Mark for this guy. Shannon got out of his seat and walked over to the talk man in biker get-up.

Mark watched as Shannon walked over to him. He couldn't help but to admire the smaller man. He was just wearing a T-shirt and jeans but Mark thought he looked really nice, especially with his blond-brown hair flowing to his shoulders and his tattoos showing. He had to hand it to Rey, he definitely picked someone of his type.

"You must be Mark?" Shannon said as he stood in front of the large man.

"How did you notice?"

"Rey said you were really tall." Shannon crooked his neck to look up at Mark. "And you are."

"Rey mentioned how little you were." Mark chuckled. Shannon gasped in fake hurt.

"I'm not little…I'm fun sized." Shannon said and they both shared a laugh. "It's nice to meet you Mark." Shannon said hugged Mark.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mark said and hugged Shannon. Mark looked past Shannon and saw Shannon's artist and the customers staring. Mark chuckled.

"Looks like we've drawn a crowd." Mark said in a deep grumble.

"Huh?" Shannon asked and broke away from Mark. Shannon turned around and everyone went back to work. Mark chuckled.

"You've got them in check."

"I crack the whip." Shannon said and grabbed Mark's hand. "Come sit, I want to look at your tats."

Shannon walked Mark over to his chair and Mark sat down in the tattoo station and Shannon pulled up his black stool. Shannon took Mark's arm and surveyed it.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You workout a lot? Your arms are so big." Shannon stated as he rubbed Mark's arm muscles. They we're so big. Mark had to be a very strong man.

"All the better to hold you with." Mark said with a tooth grin and Shannon blushed and looked down at Mark's arm.

"These are so good." Shannon says as he inspects the work. "These lines are so straight…I'm really anal when it comes to line work."

"I feel you." Mark says.

"If the lines are shaky then everything is thrown off and it looks sloppy…that's what I try to teach them." Shannon said and nodded his head towards his artist.

"Another Lost Soul." Shannon says aloud as he reads one of Mark's tattoos. "What's up with that one?"

"I'm in a motorcycle gang." Mark starts.

"Ohh, a bad boy." Shannon coos and Mark smiles.

"Yeah, I'm trouble." Mark joked and Shannon chuckled. "But my friends call me the Undertaker."

"Let me guess…you put them all in their places when their souls are lost."

"I let them rest in peace." Mark said and Shannon smiled. "But let me see your tattoos."

Shannon held out his arms. "You use a lot of color."

"On myself but I do a lot of black and grey for my clients." Shannon confessed.

"Hard Knox." Mark reads and Shannon smiles. "Made 1979…Damn you're young." Shannon couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"Why do you say that? How old are you?"

"Older than you." Mark said.

"Why won't you tell me? You can't be that old." Mark didn't say anything. "I'm not big on age. There is…well was a twenty year age difference between my mom and dad."

"Really?" Mark asked, deciding not to ask about the 'was' part.

"Yeah." Shannon turned his head and looked out of the front shop window. "Is that your bike?"

"Yeah." Mark looked up at Shannon. "Do you want to take a ride. The sun is going down. It won't be too hot for ya."

"Hey Carol." Shannon turns and looks at Carol.

"Yes bossman."

"Bossman?" Mark questions.

"Can you close the shop up later?" Shannon asks.

"Sure, bossman."

"Great." Shannon says happily and looks over at Mark. "Let's go."

The couple walks out of the shop and over to Mark's black motorcycle.

"Wow! It's so cool."

"You know how to ride?"

"I wish." Shannon says and Mark hops on to his bike.

"Maybe I can teach you." Mark says and Shannon sits behind him and wraps his arms around Mark's waist.

"Maybe 'Taker." Mark smirks and speeds off down the road.

"You know." Shannon said as he and Mark stopped at a red light. He and Mark had just been driving around the city for hours. It was now pretty dark but downtown was starting to liven up. Bars and clubs were opening and people were flooding the streets. "You never really notice your city until you're riding around with someone you enjoy."

"You enjoy me?"

"I do enjoy your company." Shannon states and wraps his arms tighter around Mark and leans in so his chest is against Mark's back. The wind blows and Mark can get a whiff of Shannon's scent and he smells damn good. It's almost intoxicating.

"Do you want to go somewhere or do you want me to take you home?"

"It's too early to go home on a Friday night." Shannon says as the light changes green. Mark doesn't say anything, he just pulls off and drives.

Mark pulls up at the place and parks his bike. Shannon looks around and notices the other bikes around them.

"Is this your biker club hideout?" Shannon whispers in Mark's ear. Mark chuckles.

"No, but a lot of riders get together here. It's really quiet and you don't have to worry about any fights. Come on."

The couple gets off of the bike and heads inside. The place looks like a typical bar but instead of a DJ there is a jukebox in the corner. This place was really designed for an older crowd and Shannon loved it. He would be able to talk to Mark without having to yell over the music.

Mark grabbed Shannon's hand and led him over to a booth in the corner of the bar. Mark and Shannon sat down next to each other.

"I like it here. Everyone is minding their own business." Shannon stated and Mark silently laughed.

"Yeah, I think that's the best thing about this place. I thought you youngins like the loud thumping music scene?" Shannon couldn't help but laugh

"Can I get you two boys something to drink?" The waitress asked Mark and Shannon.

"Just a beer for me." Shannon said.

"Same." Mark answered.

"Youngins? Really? I'm 32." Shannon said.

"That qualifies as a youngin…compared to me."

"How old are you?" Shannon asked for the second time.

The waitress comes over with the beers and sets them down on the table. Mark picks his up and takes a swig.

"So?" Shannon says before drinking his beer.

Mark sighed. "47."

"Really? That's it. I thought you were going to say you were 70. Man, 47 is not old. You're not old until you can draw social security." Shannon says before taking another drink out of his bottle. Shannon turned his body so that he was facing Mark. "Don't worry about it. I like the older guys." Shannon says and runs his finger across Mark's cheek. Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around Shannon's waist.

"Really?" Mark asked in a deep grumble.

"Really. I fine them quite sexy…and has anyone ever told you that your voice is really sexy."

Mark chuckled. "I think, you and I, will get along just fine."

Shannon giggled and lifted his beer bottle. "I'll drink to that."

Mark lifted his and clinked them together. "I'll drink to that…and to Rey for finding you for me."

"To Rey."

"To Rey."

"AH-Choo." Rey sneezed. "Woah." Rey says.

"Are you getting sick?" Dave asked.

"No, I think someone is talking about me."

"What?" Dave asks.

"When you sneeze, just out of the blue, it means someone is talking about you." Rey explained.

"Yeah, whatever." Dave said and pulled Rey into his lap. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It's a superstition…if you stick around me long enough then you'll learn about a lot of them."

"Can't wait…because I'm going to be here forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Masking Love is done and now I can concentrate on this story.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	16. Call from a Billionaire

"He said forever!" Rey shouted through the phone at his best friend. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the 619 and Rey was at home. Normally, he and Josh would be at work but the two friends decided to take the whole weekend off, instead of just Sunday off. So, Rey was currently lounging on his couch in some black sweats and a T-shirt complaining to his friend.

"And that's a bad thing because…" Josh said after his ear recovered from the loud scream.

"Forever! I mean how does he know that? We could break up. We've only been dating for a few months…how does he know he wants to be with me for forever?" Rey asks and Josh sighs.

"You've only been dating for a few months but you and Dave have been dancing around for a few years…you might as well say that you guys have been dating for like…two years." Josh explains. "He wants to spend his life with you…I say congratulation."

"Congratulations? Wha-." Rey's phone started to beep. "Hold on, I have another call." Rey clicked over. "Hello."

"Hey Rey."

"Hey Eddie." Rey greeted his uncle. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going out of town." Eddie said as he climbed on the bus.

"Out of town? Where? With who?"

"Melina. She's touring in Mexico for two weeks. I just wanted to let you know I'm going with her so you're not worried." Eddie explained.

"Babe, are you ready?" Melina called out.

"Call you later Rey, Bye."

"Bye." Rey said and clicked over. "Josh?"

"Yeah."

"That was Eddie. He's going to Mexico with Melina."

"Oh Yeah, isn't she touring there?"

"Yep." Rey answered. "I'm happy that pa is happy."

"Yeah, me too…now all we have to do is work on your happiness."

"I'm happy." Rey yells. "Dave makes me happy." Rey mumbles but Josh hears.

"Mm OK. Now, we're getting somewhere." Josh said. "So have you two moved passed touching."

"No…and he's only touched me. I haven't seen his but I felt it pressed against my leg and I'm scared…it felt big. Oh God! I can't believe I'm talking to you about this." Josh laughed at Rey's ending comment.

"Who better than me?"

"Whatever." Rey said. "So, how are you and Randy?" Rey asked changing the subject.

"Amazing. I really like him. Normally when I'm dating, I don't think in to the future but with Randy…I can really see myself with him in the long run." Josh said. "He's so nice…even though he has IED."

"IED? And he's able to keep his anger in check…like that. He's so mild mannered."

"I know. He takes a lot of meds though and he goes to therapy twice a week, but he's so mello."

"I'm just glad you're happy." Rey stopped talking when he heard some more beeping. "Hold on, someone is calling me."

"Well you're Mr. popular today."

Rey clicked over to the other line. "Hello. Rey Mysterio."

"Hello Rey." A man said.

"Yes."

"Hello, this is Vince McMahon."

"Vince McMahon? Billionaire Vince McMahon? What can I do for you?"

Vince chuckled. "Yes, I know you're probably off this weekend by I need you're help in the relationship department."

"That is my specialty."

"Well, can I fly you and your team out on Monday? Say…nine o'clock."

"Yes sir, that's perfect."

"OK. I'll have a plane waiting from you at the airport."

"Thank You."

"No." Vince said. "Thank You."

Rey clicked over. "Josh."

"Hm."

"We're going to Connecticut on Monday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MickieKanelove, sorry but I can't do the Kane/Mickie James couple because I'm already using Kane but I can do something with Mickie James an another male or female. Please check chapter 13 and there you can see all of the wrestlers that are on reserve. Just PM me about it. Sorry!**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	17. The Billionaire and The Baker

Rey and Josh stepped off the plane and into the airport. There bags rolling along side of them.

"First class. He knows how to treat the help." Josh says as he pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and turns it on. Rey does the same but dials a number.

_Hey. This is David Bautista. Sorry, I can't come to the phone right. Leave a message and I'll call you back. _

"Hey Dave. This is Rey. I just touched down in Connecticut and I'm safe and sound. I'll call you later." Rey hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Aww…I made it safe and sound. How cute." Josh says.

"Whatever, you're sending Randy a text." Rey says.

"I know. I didn't say anything was wrong with it..." Josh trails off.

"Whatever." Rey waves his hand.

As Josh and Rey round the corner, they see a man in a black suit with a sign that has their names on it.

"Our driver?" Josh questions.

"I guess so." Rey walks up to the man. "Hi, I'm Rey." Rey holds out his hand and the man shakes it. "This is Josh." Rey motions towards Josh and Josh shakes the man's hand.

"Follow me to the car." He says and they obey and follow him to a black limo. He opens the door for Rey and Josh and the two friends slide in while the man puts their bags in the trunk.

"Oh, this is nice." Josh says as he sits back on the leather seats. Rey laughs at his friend. "I hope the old man is just as nice."

"Most of them are nice." Rey says.

"There is always one that's different…but I have a feeling that this is going to get interesting."

Vince McMahon looked down at his phone and read the text that he had received from his driver.

_I just picked up Rey and Josh. We will be at your home in about 30 mins._

Vince sighed and looked up at his children. "They'll be here in thirty minutes."

"Great!" Stephanie said.

"I can't wait." Shane tagged on.

"This was a dumb idea…I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this." Vince said.

"Dad." Stephanie moved closer to her father. "This was a perfect idea. Rey can help you take that great leap into asking him out."

"You think?"

"I know…now, I'm going to find some snacks from Rey and Josh." Stephanie said and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to help Steph." Shane said and left. Vince sighed as he was left to ponder over this life changing decision.

The black limo pulled into the driveway of the McMahon household.

"Wow!" Josh said as he looked out of the tinted windows. "Wouldn't expect anything less from a billionaire."

"This house is amazing." Rey says as the door to the limo opens. Rey steps out first and then Josh. They continue to marvel at the white brick mansion as the driver gets their bags out of the trunk.

"Follow me." Rey and Josh follow the man in black into the mansion. "I'm going to take your bags upstairs. Mr. McMahon and his children should be waiting for you in the parlor." The man said and pointed towards the parlor before he went upstairs.

"Wait, are we staying with them?" Josh asks.

"I guess." Rey says as he and Josh walk towards the parlor. Rey turned the handle and pushed the door open. He and Josh proceeded to walk into the room.

Vince stood up as he heard the door creak open. That had to be Rey and Josh.

"Hello." Rey and Josh said as they entered the room. Rey and Josh both walked over to Vince and shook his hand.

"You must be Vince." Josh said.

"Yes and you two must be Rey and Josh. Please have a seat." Rey and Josh sat down next to Vince. "My kids will be here in a minute."

"You have children?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Shane and Stephanie."

"So, tell about this dream woman."

"Man." Vince corrected Rey.

"Excuse Me…I'm sorry I just assumed since you were married to a woman…"

"It's fine. I a lot of people assume I'm straight." Vince said.

"If I may ask, when did you have a change in heart about your sexuality?" Rey asked.

Vince took a deep breath. "I've always been gay…I think. I can never really remember being attracted to women in the sense of a straight man being attracted to women but I had to hide it."

"Why?"

"It wasn't as easy being gay back then, especially sense my dad didn't like gay people. If I would have came out to him, he would have kicked me out and on to the streets. I wouldn't have inherited the company so I married Linda, my best friend. She understood everything. She knew I was gay and she agreed to the marriage and she gave me two beautiful children and we put on a great front in front of my dad."

"Then what happened?" Josh asked.

"Then my dad died and I had nothing else to worry about so Linda and I both agreed to a divorced and settle everything. Since then I've had flings and one night stands but I've never felt any feelings of love."

"Until now." Rey finishes.

"Exactly I-."

"Dad, why didn't you tell us that Rey was here." Stephanie said as she carried the tray over to the table and sat it down. Shane went over to the two men sitting on the couch.

"Hey I'm Shane." Shane introduces himself and shakes their hands.

"And I'm Stephanie." Stephanie shakes Rey and Josh's hands. "I'm so glad you guys are helping my dad."

"Oh no problem. That's what we do…help people in love crisis." Rey turned back to Vince. "So tell me about the guy that stole your heart."

Vince chuckles. "I don't know a lot about him, but his name is Eric Bischoff and he owns a cake bakery downtown."

"Yeah, dad and I went in there to get a strawberry cheese cake for dessert and he was at the cash register." Stephanie said. "Dad could barely speak because he was caught up in Eric's looks. He was babbling like a crazy person. Now, dad going there almost every week to get baked goods."

"Stephanie." Vince said sternly.

"It's ok." Josh said. "You're not the only one who does crazy things in the name of love."

"We." Rey points to himself and Josh. "Are going to go to Eric's bakery and talk to him and make sure he's single but first, we have to change into something that looks more friendly and inviting." Rey says as he looks at his suit. "We'll report back in a few hours."

Rey and Josh walked into the small bakery in the center of downtown. Rey looked around the bakery. There were tables and booths that were filled with college students studying for test, and families having dessert, and everyone else in between.

"Smells good in here." Josh said. "We are going to have to try some of those cakes." Josh says as he points as the clear glass display that was filled with slices and whole cakes.

"Focus hungry monster." Rey said and Josh scoffed. "Lets go find Eric."

Rey and Josh walked up the counter and waited for someone to help them. A few seconds, a young guy came out of the back. His hair was coiffed and he had long side burns. He couldn't have been over thirty.

"Are you Eric Bischoff?" Josh asked.

"No, I'm Garett. I'm his son. What can I do for you?"

"Hi. I'm Rey Mysterio and this is Josh Matthews and we need to talk to your dad if he's here."

"Hey hold on." Garett says.

"Nice apron." Josh says as he looked at Garett's apron. It was white and had a picture of Rainbow Dash on the front.

"Thanks." Garett said before going back into the kitchen.

"What was that on his apron?" Rey asked.

"Rainbow Dash." Josh said and Rey gave him a look. "From My Little Pony." Rey still just looked at him. "We're watching it when we get back to San Diego."

"Hey Dad." Garett said to his father, who had just finished icing a white chocolate ganache cake.

"Yeah G."

"Two guys are out front and they said they needed to talk to you."

Eric turned to his son. "What did they look like? Did they tell you what they wanted."

"No but they look friendly. They just have jeans and a T-shirt on so whatever it is it can't be too bad." Garett explained.

"Yeah, you're right." Eric wiped off his hand before leaving the kitchen.

Rey watched as a man with silver hair came out of the back and to the front of the bakery. He walked around the counter and came faced to face with them.

"Hello, I'm Eric." Eric shook both of their hands. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"Hello, I'm Rey Mysterio and this is my business partner Josh Matthews."

"Nice apron." Josh says to Eric and Eric looked down at the picture of Pinkie Pie on his apron. He smiled.

"My son got it for me." Eric responded. "Something about us both being bakers." Josh smiles.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, come over here." Eric said and leads them to a booth in the far corner of the bakery. Josh and Rey sat on one side while Eric sat on the other.

"So, what's up?" Eric asked.

"Have you ever since this man?" Rey asked and Josh pulled out his phone and showed Eric a picture of Vince.

"Yeah, he comes here quite often. He says make cakes are addicting." Eric chuckles. "He's quite charming."

Rey and Josh look at each other and then back at Eric. "What? Did something bad happen to him or something?"

"No, actually…Are you seeing anyone right one?" Rey asked.

"Seeing? As in dating? No."

"Ok." Rey slide out of the booth and Josh followed suit. "We'll be in contact real soon." Rey added before walking away and out of the restaurant.

Eric got up and went behind the counter to his son.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea…weird." Eric answers. "But their names did sound familiar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry KaneMickielove but I can't do Mickie/CM Punk either because I've already promised CM Punk to someone else. I can put Mickie on reserve for you though and you can just find another partner for her. Check chapter 13 to make sure I'm not using that person in the future. Sorry again!  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	18. The Billionaire and The Baker II

Vince looked into his rear view mirror and checked his hair and straighten his tie. Vince sighed and sat back in the driver's seat as he thought back to the conversation he had with Rey and Josh last night.

"_We talked to Eric." Rey said._

"_And?" Vince questioned._

"_He said you were quite charming." Josh answered._

"_So…tomorrow you are going to go to the bakery and you're going to ask him out."_

"_What? No!" Vince yelled. "Nope."_

"_Why not? You like him, he likes you." Rey reasoned._

"_He said I was charming. That doesn't mean he likes me. He might not even be gay."_

"_He bakes for a living." Josh states and gives Vince a look. "And he called you charming and he was wearing a My Little Pony apron and wasn't embarrassed about it…I'm pretty sure he's gay." _

"_Don't worry, he's gay." Rey confirms._

"_Well." Vince pauses. "What if he says no?"_

"_Then he'll say no, you'll come back here and lick your wounds and then I'll find someone else for you." Rey got up and sat down next to Vince and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine, just have confidence in yourself and Eric won't be able to say no."_

"Confidence." Vince repeated to himself. "I have confidence and I can do this." Vince opened his car door and hopped out. He closed the door and locked. Vince checked himself out in the mirror before leaving his ride and walking into the bakery.

"Thank you, please come again." Eric said to a couple as they left the bakery with one of his cakes in their hands. Eric looked at the couple and sighed as he wiped off the counter. He hoped to meet a nice man one day so he wasn't forever alone. Eric looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled a bit as he watched his favorite regular enter his shop. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he did find the man quite attractive but there was no use of saying anything. He looked like he was as straight as a ruler.

"You're back again." Eric says as Vince approaches the counter. Vince stood in front of the cash register and smiled in Eric's face.

"Of course, I just love your cakes." Vince said.

"Well, what can I get for you today?"

"Um…the vanilla cake with the strawberry filling." Vince points to the first cake in the glass display.

Eric takes the cake out of the display and boxes it up. Vince gives Eric the money for the cake and Eric takes the money and gives Vince the boxed cake.

"So, um, what do have in store for tonight?" Vince says as Eric opens up the register and starts to count out his change.

" Oh…nothing really." Eric says as he hands Vince his change.

"Well then, why don't you let me take you out?" Vince asked.

Eric was shocked. "Take me out…like on a date?"

"Yeah on a date. What do you say? We can go wherever you want?"

"Wherever I want to go?"

"Yes."

"OK." Eric answered and Vince gave him his card.

"Text me or call me with tonight's plans. See you later." Vince said and walked out of the shop with and extra bounce in his step.

Eric flipped the card over and looked at the name. "Vince McMahon…Oh my God." Eric turned around and went into the back to see his son.

"Garett , we're closing early tonight. I've got a date."

"Really? About time, with who."

"Vince McMahon."

Garett dropped his spoon on the ground. "We need to go home now!"

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you Vince." Rey said. "You asked him out and now you're going on a date."<p>

"Has he text you or called you with any plans?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, he said he wants to try the new sushi place out."

"Sushi bars are great for dates." Rey says. "So what are you wearing?"

"This." Vince says and looks down at his basic black suit. Vince looks back up and sees Josh shaking his head and Rey has just palmed his face.

"What's wrong with my suit?"

"Vince, honey, you're going on a date. You are not going to one of your many board meetings." Josh answered.

"Come on." Rey grabbed Vince's left hand while Josh grabbed the other and led him upstairs to his room.

Vince sat at the foot of his bed as Rey and Josh raided his closet.

"Why don't you have any normal clothes?" Josh yells. "Some many suits."

"I'm a billionaire business man. What did you expect?" Vince replies but no one says anything back. All he hears is shuffling and quiet talking.

"OK." Rey says as he comes out of Vince's closet. "Go into the bathroom and put these on." Vince takes the clothes and heads into the bathroom and does what he is told. A few minutes later, he comes out of the bathroom.

"Sexy, Sexy." Josh says as he looks at Vince.

"You do look great." Rey says as he admired the outfit he picked out. Vince was wearing neatly pressed black slacks and a black with white pinstriped button down. "Now, you are really for your date."

Vince knocked on the door of Eric's house and waiting for him to come out. He was so nervous that he was starting to sweat. Vince heard the locks on the door turn and he straighten himself up. The door opened and revealed a smiling Eric wearing dark denim jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"Hey, you look great." Eric said.

"You look good too." Vince said as he looked Eric up and down. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Vince and Eric entered the small sushi restaurant.

"Looks nice." Eric commented.

"Konnichiwa. Welcome to Sake. Would you like a table, booth, or a bar seat?" The host asked.

"Um, do you want to sit are the bar?" Eric looked up at Vince.

"Wherever you want to sit."

"Bar please." Eric told the host and the host lead them to the bar and gave them a menu.

"Your server will be with you in a moment." The host said and walked away.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Vince asked Eric. Eric looked up from the menu and looked at Vince.

Eric smiled. "Sure."

"I'm a sushi virgin." Vince admitted and Eric chuckled.

"Really? Well I'm honored that you want to share your first time with me." Eric responded and Vince couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, just pick anything you thing I would like."

"Hello." The waitress said to the two men. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can we get a pot of green tea?" Eric said.

"You sure can." She said as she wrote that down. "Are you read to order also or do you need a few minutes."

Eric looked at Vince. "You're ordering." Vince said.

"Well, we'll have the Dragon roll, Philadelphia roll, Ebi, and the chicken tempura roll."

"OK, be back with your tea in a little bit."

"The chicken tempura roll isn't made with raw stuff so you should like that one." Eric said.

"Yeah." Vince started. "So what made you want to start baking?"

"Well…you know my son Garett who works with me in the shop."

"Yeah."

"I started baking so that I could be my own boss and have my own hours since I was a single dad."

"Where is his mother? If you don't mind me asking."

"That, I do not know." Eric said. The waitress came over and placed the tea pot and two Japanese tea cups down before leaving again. Eric picked up the tea pot and poured Vince some tea before pouring his own. "I slept with his mother in the hopes of…trying to convince myself that I wasn't gay. My dad hated gay people and I-."

"Didn't want to disappoint him." Vince finishes.

"Exactly." Eric starts. "So I slept with her but it just solidified the fact that I was gay even more. I told her after the fact and she was mad but two months later she contacted me and told me she was pregnant. After she had Garett, she told me she didn't want him. She signed all of her rights over to me and left." Eric said and took a sip of his tea.

"Wow, I don't understand how you could not want your kids." Vince said. "Even when Linda and I divorce, she and I were still very active in Shane and Steph's lives even though we weren't together."

Eric nodded. "Some people are just…weird for the lack of a politically correct way of saying it."

The waitress came back and placed the sushi in front of the couple. "Here you are, enjoy."

Vince looked at the plate of sushi. "I'm kinda scared."

Eric laughed as he picked up his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of sushi. "This one is the chicken tempura." Eric said as he grabbed it. "Open up." Vince opened his mouth and let Eric feed him the piece of sushi. Vince clothes his mouth and chewed on the piece.

"So."

"It's actually really good."

"The first time is always the best time."

Eric and Vince left the restaurant and were now in the car.

"I think I'm going to have to get sushi more often." Vince said.

"Oh no, I've brought you over to the dark side." Eric said and Vince laughed. "Do you want dessert?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"My bakery please."

Eric unlocked the door to his bakery and entered the shop, followed by Vince.

"Sit somewhere while I cut up some cakes." Eric said as he went behind the counter. Vince sat in a booth and watched Eric as he sliced various pieces of cake. Even though Eric was in his mid fifties and had silver gray hair, Vince could help but see him as being the sexiest man he had ever seen. He silently thanked Rey and Josh for giving him the courage to do this.

"Here" Eric said as he sat the plat down on the table and gave Vince a fork. Eric sat down next to Vince. "I got everything strawberry: Strawberry cake, Strawberry cheese cake, strawberry shortcake, everything strawberry."

Vince chuckled. "Thank you." Vince and Eric both dug into their desserts, alternating between eating and talking.

"Oh." Vince said as he remember something. "I got you something, hold on a sec."

"OK." Eric said as he watched Vince leave the bakery and went back to his car. Eric continued to munch on the pieces of cake.

A few minutes later Vince came back into the bakery, sat next to Eric, and placed a small plastic figure in front of Eric. Eric laughed and picked up the figure.

"How did you know I like My Little Pony?" Eric said as he looked at the plastic Pinkie Pie in his hand.

"Well, I had some help."

Eric thought for a moment. "Are your helpers named Rey and Josh?"

"Guilty." Vince admitted and Eric laughed.

"I think it's cute that you hired people to find out things about me…kinda stalkerish too but." Eric kissed Vince on the cheek. "Thank you."

Vince smiled. Calling Rey and Josh was definitely the best choice he had ever made.

"You all packed up Josh." Rey said as he say Josh walking down the grand staircase with his bags.

"Yep but are sure we should leave? He hasn't come back yet." Josh said.

"He isn't back yet because he's still on the date, which means he is having a fantastic time…besides I left him a note now lets go." Rey put his arm around Josh's neck. "We have more people to hook up."

Vince walked into his mansion. It was one o'clock in the morning and he would have to be up in a few hours for meetings but he didn't care and he wasn't sleepy. He felt like he had drank seven shots of espresso. He was still on that first date high and he wasn't falling anytime soon. Not only was he excited about the day, but also the fact that he and Eric were having lunch together tomorrow.

Vince walked into his bedroom and saw a piece of paper on the bed. He picked it up and read it.

_Vince,_

_I believe you are having an awesome time on your date with Eric so I believe my work here is done. Remember, confidence is key. Never lose yours. I hope to receive a picture of you two soon. _

_Thanks_

_Rey._

"No Rey, thank you."


	19. The Rocker and The Shy Guy

Rey was laying across the rug on his hardwood floors in the living room. The TV was on some channel right now but he didn't care. He wasn't paying attention to the TV. He was on the phone with his boyfriend, Dave.

"So how was Connecticut?" Dave asked.

"Mmm, it was great. I helped Vince McMahon conqueror his fears and helped him ask out this baker name Eric Bischoff so…that to me is a great time."

"Vince McMahon? The billionaire?"

"That's him."

"Wow, very high profile." Dave says.

"I know." Rey said.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"Nothing…sitting on the floor watching My Little Pony.

"My Little Pony?" Dave asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it's actually a really good show." Rey said. "You should turn it on…channel 294."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Dave said. "I'll save it for when we have children, then I have something to look forward to."

"You wanna have babies with me?" Rey asked.

"Of course…they'll be cute Mexican, Greek, Filipino babies." Dave explained and Rey sighed. "What's wrong baby?"

"At the rate I'm going, we'll never even have sex."

"Hey, that's OK, I told you I'd wait for you."

"Yeah but how long are you willing to wait? You have needs. I've never…had a taste so I don't know what those urges feel like."

"Honey, I can wait."

"You sure?"

"I promise, ok?"

"OK."

"Now answer this question." Dave starts. "What are you wearing?"

Rey laughed. "Goodnight Dave."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rey." Josh greeted as he walked into Rey's office and sat on the edge on his desk. "So what did you do last night?"<p>

"I talked to Dave." Rey said as he turned on his computer.

"Oh, what did you guys talk about?" Josh said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Rey hit his leg.

"Dave and I have decided to have cute Mexican, Greek, and Filipino babies."

"Oh, when am I going to become an uncle?" Josh asked with a smile.

"Um, whenever I can get over my fear of sex." Rey told Josh.

"You know." Josh started. "If you really want to get over your fear, you should go to a therapist."

"Are there any therapist that can treat you for having a fear of sex?" Rey asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know. They have therapist for everything else. Why not have one that can cure people of sexual fears?" Josh explained and Rey shrugged. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Chris Jericho is coming in."

"Shut the fuck up." Josh said. "I love Fozzy. I'm so going to fanboy all over him and his tight ass." Josh said and rubbed his hands together.

"You better not." Rey said sternly and Josh laughed.

"Relax, I was just playing besides I have a man." Josh pointed out. "I do love Fozzy though. I was so happy when they won song and record of the year at the Grammys and their performance was awesome." Josh explained. "So do we know what Mr. Jericho wants?"

"No but he should be here soon so we'll find out." Rey said.

"Do you think he's going to be a prima donna?"

"No, most rockers aren't." Rey said. "If he was a pop star, I might say something different." Rey stopped.

"Hello Rey."

Rey and Josh looked over. "Chris, please have a seat." Chris walked over to the chairs at Rey's desk and sat in one of them. "Chris, this is Josh my business partner."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Josh said and shook Chris's hand. "I loved your last album."

"Wow, you don't look like someone who would enough rock music." Chris said as he took his shades off and sat them down on the desk. "I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover huh?" Chris said and Josh nodded and smiled.

"So tell me Chris what exactly are you looking for?" Rey asked and Chris sighed.

"I know this is going to sound so cliché but the life of a rock star is pretty lonely. I mean yes, you're constantly surrounded by your band mates, and your manager, and your team, and of course there are groupies in every city but." Chris paused. "I just…I want to be with someone that doesn't mind touring with me and living on a bus for at least six months out of a year. I want someone that I can talk to about anything and we can just connect about everything. I just want someone who loves me for me…not for the rock star life styles. Also, I don't want someone who is too wild. I know I'm a rock star and everything but I don't party like one." Chris explained to Rey. Rey nodded in understanding.

"Any physical attributes you would like?" Rey asked.

"I've always loved blondes. I don't know, I guess it's the rock star in me." Chris answered and Josh couldn't help but laugh.

"Here" Rey handed Chris a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. "Write down all of your contact information so I can all you when I find someone for you."

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice." Chris said as he wrote everything down. Once he was done, he gave it back to Rey. "That number is my private number so feel free to text or leave a message if I don't answer. The email address is also private."

"Thanks Chris, I'll get back to you as soon as I find someone."

"Thanks again." Chris said and stood up. Josh stood up as well to show Chris out.

After showing Chris out, Josh came back into Rey's office. Rey sighed and slumped back into his chair while Josh flopped down into one.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Josh asked and Rey shook his head.

"To be honest, all of the blondes that are coming to mind are wild as fuck and just want to live the lifestyle." Rey answered.

Josh looked up at Rey. "Well, looks like we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

><p>"I think I might have found someone for Chris." Rey says as he stretches his limbs. He and Josh have been sitting in Rey's office for two hours now, trying to find someone for Chris Jericho. "How old is Chris?"<p>

"Um." Josh grabbed his file. "thirty-three."

"Well then, this is perfect." Rey said. "Adam Copeland is perfect for him."

"Let me see." Josh said and Rey turned his laptop around so Josh could see. "Adam Copeland. He's twenty-six and a video game designer. That's cool. He's blonde, has green eyes, but is incredibly shy and lives in Toronto. He's a big fan of metal music and Fozzy is his favorite band." Josh looked up at Rey. "This is damn near perfect."

"I know but he's in Toronto and Chris is in California." Rey says. "It says he likes to travel but I don't know if he can't travel to wherever Chris is. Chris is always on the move."

"Wait, Fozzy is the North American leg of their tour. They have a really strong following in Canada being that Chris is from Canada so they have to be going there."

"You're right." Rey turned the computer around and went to Fozzy's website and checked the tour dates.

"Josh you're a genius. Fozzy will be in Toronto next Saturday." Rey looked up at Josh. "Do you think any tickets are left?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Rey picked up the phone. "Because Adam is going to that concert."

Josh smiled. "Oh, I get cha."

Adam was sitting at home on his laptop working on the graphics for the new Mario game. He had is CD player on loud. Fozzy was one repeat. He was so glad his neighbors weren't right next to his house or else they would be complaining. Fozzy is his favorite band and he's convinced Chris Jericho is the sexiest man alive. He would give anything to meet Chris Jericho up close and personal. Adam sighed. That probably wouldn't be a great idea. He would probably end up messing it up because of his awkward and shy behavior.

_Curse my shyness._

Adam was broken out of his thoughts by his cellphone ringing in his lap. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"This is Adam."

"Hey Adam. This is Rey Mysterio, the match maker."

"Oh hey Rey. What's up?" Adam asked. Hopefully, Rey had found his soulmate.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not having a match for you. I know you have been waiting for such a long time…and I'm afraid you're going to have to wait just a little longer."

"Oh Ok." Adam said. He was kind of bumped about it. He was tired of being alone and wanted to be in a relationship. "You're doing the best you can."

"I know and I really am but, just as a gift for you being so understanding, I got you a front row ticket to see Fozzy when they come to Toronto next week."

"Oh my God!" Adam yelled. "Thank you so much Rey."

"No problem. Now, just wait a little while longer and you'll have a match. I email you the ticket so just print it out and present it at the door. Ok and before you leave to go to the concert on Saturday, can you take a picture of yourself and send it to me? I like to keep updated pictures on file."

"Yeah sure. Thanks again Rey."

"No problem. Bye-bye."

"Bye." Adam said and hung up. Adam exited out of the programmer and logged on to Ebay. He had a week to sell the Fozzy ticket that he had just bought. Rey had bought him a front row seat so he wouldn't be needing this lame ticket anymore.

Rey hung up the phone and looked at Josh. "Everything is a go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I made Chris and Edge considerable younger than what they really are. In my head, I see them being younger especially since Edge is suppose to be really shy. Don't hate me for the age change.  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	20. The Rocker and The Shy Guy II

Chris grabbed his phoned and checked to see if he any voicemails or text from Rey but, like the last thirty times he had checked his phone, there were no messed called or text. Chris huffed. It have been almost two weeks since he had last talk to Rey and he was beginning to get worried. Was he really that difficult? No, he wasn't. So what's with the hold up?

"Hey Chris." Chris looked up from the phone and at his manager. "You have to do one more mic check and then you need to get dress so come on."

"Alright." Chris slipped his phone into his pocket. "Here I come."

Adam was so excited. Tonight was the night of the Fozzy concert and he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to be sitting in the front row and singing along to all of the songs. He knew tonight would be a fantastic night. There was still a few hours before the show was scheduled to begin but Adam decided he needed to start getting ready now. He was going to be sitting in the front row so that meant Chris Jericho was going to be able to see him, and he could not look like a bum in front of Chris Jericho.

_God Chris Jericho. If he looks at me tonight, I might faint. No, no you will not faint and make a fool of yourself. You will be cool, calm, and collected. You don't want that as your lasting impression upon Mr. Jericho._

"Cool, calm, and collected. I can do that." Adam reassured himself as he walked into the bathroom. Adam walked over to the shower and turned the water on, giving the shower head life. He stripped himself of all of his clothing before hopping into the shower.

"Tonight is going to be some much fun…I can feel it." Adam said to himself as he scrubbed himself clean.

After taking a long and very hot shower, Adam turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking over to the mirror. He grabbed the deodorant and put some on. He couldn't be musty. Adam ran his fingers through his wet hair. Normally, he would let his hair air dry but he decided to blow dry it.

Adam finished blow drying his hair and left his bathroom and went into his bedroom. He needed to find some clothes. He wanted to look sexy but not look like a slut. Adam opened his closet and looked at his clothes. Most of Adam's wardrobe consisted of baggy, too big for him clothes because he was always very shy of showing his body off even though his body was to die for. His brother, Christian, always told him men would kill to have what he has but he always shrugged it off.

"I know what I can wear." Adam said as he moved all of his clothes out of the way until he found what he was looking for. Adam pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Christian had bought him these jeans for his birthday last year and he had never worn them. Christian bought these to help him try and come out of his shell a little bit. Adam threw them on the bed before closing his closet door and going over to his dresser.

Adam shuffled through his drawers before decided to wear a black Fozzy T-shirt and a blue plaid flannel shirt that went over it. Adam threw those two items on the bed before taking off his towel and opening his underwear drawer and slipped on some tight black briefs. He went over to the bed and grabbed the pants. He ripped the tag off before putting them on. He put on his Fozzy Tee and then put his blue flannel on over it.

Adam went over to his mirror and looked at himself. The jeans were much tighter than he thought they would be on him but there was nothing he could do about that. God had blessed him with such a big ass and there was nothing he could do about. Adam grabbed his cellphone and took a picture of himself. He checked and then sent it to Rey.

Adam slipped his phone into his pocket and then he grabbed his wallet. He took his ID, credit card, and cash out of it and put them into his pocket. The wallet would be too bulky in his pocket so he decided to leave the whole wallet at home.

Adam checked the clock. He needed to leave now if he was going to get there on time. Adam checked himself in the mirror one more time before leaving his bedroom and walking out of his house, not knowing that his life was about to change for the better.

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting in dressing room by himself, staring at his cellphone. He was about to go stage and Rey still hadn't called him. He really didn't want to miss his call while he was on stage. Chris sighed. If Rey couldn't find someone for him then he would be forever alone.<p>

Chris's phone lit up and began buzzing across his lighted vanity. Chris sat up in his chair and grabbed the phone. He looked at the number. It had a 619 area code, it must be Rey. Chris calmed himself down before he answered the phone. He didn't want to seem eager.

"Hello."

"Hey Chris. I'm glad I got a hold of you before you went on stage." Rey said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I found your match."

"Really!" Chris cleared his throat and calmed himself down again. "I mean really. Who?"

"Well, he'll actually be at the concert tonight. He'll be in the front row. He has long blonde hair, pretty green eyes, and he's wearing a blue plaid flannel shirt. You won't be able to miss him. He's so pretty…but he's a little shy."

"Chris!" Chris looked up at his band member, Rich. "Come on, it's time to go." Chris gave him and thumbs up.

"Hey Rey, I have to go. Thanks and I'll be looking for him in the crowd. Thanks again." He said before hanging up. Chris got out of his chair and headed for the stage with an extra pep in his step. This would be the best concert he has ever done.

Adam walked into the arena and looked around. The place was packed and had to be sold out. He made his way to the front row and sat down, waiting for the show to begin. Adam turned to his right and say a couple holding on to each other and kissing softly. Adam turned away and sighed. He hope to have that one day. Adam shook his head. He couldn't be sad now, he was about to see Fozzy.

The lights went down over the Air Canada Center and some pyro went off. Adam and everyone else stood up. The room erupted in cheers and screams.

"Toronto, are you ready to rock?" Chris Jericho's voice came over the speakers and everyone screamed. Adam was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven.

"No Toronto, I can't hear you. I asked you, Are you ready to rock!" Chris yelled and the people, including Adam, screamed louder.

"Alright then…let's rock." Chris said and the lights came up and revealed Fozzy but Adam couldn't take his eyes off Chris. He looked amazing in his black leather pants, his black button down that was completely open so Adam could drool over Chris's sexy abs, and the shades he wore just completed the outfit. Adam fanned himself as it had suddenly gotten much hotter in the Air Canada Center.

The music started up and Chris started to belt out his hits, all the while looking for the pretty blonde with green eyes in the blue flannel shirt. Chris scanned the front row a few times but he couldn't see that well because everyone was jumping up and down and moving around. Chris walked to the left side of the stage as he sung. He scanned the front row again before his eyes fell on a blonde with green eyes in a blue flannel shirt. Chris took off his expensive shades and threw them on the ground and locked eyes with the sexy blonde man as he sung. He swear he felt a jolt of electricity go through his body. '_Damn Mic shocked me!' _Chris thought. He winked and the blonde looked away blushing. Chris smiled. Rey did say he was shy.

Adam bobbed his head and moved along to the music Fozzy was providing. Chris Jericho's voice was just amazing. He swore that voice could make him commit murder. Adam watched as the singer moved to his side of the stage. He couldn't believe he was so close to Chris. He watched as Chris took off his shades and threw them down. Adam looked back up at Chris and his eyes locked with the lead singer. Adam felt something go down his spine as he looked at Chris. The lead singer winked at him and he immediately blushed and looked away. '_God, why am I so shy?'_

Two hours later

The rest of the concert went off without a hitch but the teasing from the lead singer didn't stop for Adam. Chris Jericho constantly winked and licked his lips at him, sending Adam into a blushing frenzy.

"So." Chris said as he tired to catch his breath. "This would be the time were the show would end but I have one more song to sing." The crowd went crazy. "And I have to sing this song to a luck fan tonight." The crowd went crazier, if that was even possible.

'_That's so sweet of him.' Adam thought. 'I wonder who he's going to sing to.'_

Chris walked over to the left side of the stage until he was standing right in front of the blonde. Chris crouched down so he was eye level with Adam. "I want to sing to you." He said and held out his hand.

Adam's eyes widen. He couldn't believe he was being picked. "Me." Adam squeaked out and pointed to himself.

"Yeah you, come on." Chris said.

Adam placed his hand in Chris's hand and felt a shock. "Ow."

"Sorry, it's this stupid mic." Chris said away from the mic, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It' OK." Adam said as he grabbed Chris's hand and Chris pulled him on to the stage.

"What's your name?" Chris said and held the mic to Adam's mouth.

"Adam." Adam said softly as he was feeling really shy standing in front of not only Chris Jericho but nineteen thousand strangers.

"Adam, such a pretty name for a pretty person." Chris complimented and Adam blushed. The crowd yelled in agreement. Chris pulled up a stool and told Adam to sit and Adam did as he was told.

Chris went over to his band and whispered something to all of them before coming back to Adam. He grabbed Adam's hand as the music started up and looked him in the eyes as he sang his love song to him.

Adam couldn't help the goofy smile that was plastered across his face. Chris Jericho was singing to him and looking longingly into his eyes, this was definitely a story to tell his future grandchildren…or at least Christian.

Chris didn't know how he was able to keep his concentration as he looked at the beautiful blonde. Adam was just so captivating. He was definitely his type and he couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Chris finished the song and received a standing ovation from the crowd. Chris took a bow before turning back to Adam and grabbing his hand again. Adam stood up and Chris kissed him on the cheek. Adam blushed as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Alright Toronto, you've been great. Until next time." Chris said before walking off stage, his hand still in Adam's.

Adam was surprised as Chris pulled him backstage. He didn't know where they were going but he didn't care. Chris wouldn't hurt him, right?

Chris lead them across the backstage area. Everyone was giving their congratulations but he wasn't paying attention to them. He was trying to get outside. Chris had finally located the exit and lead them outside and to his tour bus. Chris opened the door to his tour bus and looked at Adam.

"After you." Chris pointed. Adam was a bit unsure about going into his bus. Chris is the man of his dreams but he didn't really know Chris. "I promise I won't bite." Adam smiled and climbed the steps into Chris's bus. Chris followed.

Adam sat down on the couch and Chris sat right next to him. Chris looked at Adam and smiled. "So, did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. Everything was so amazing." Adam spoke truthfully.

"Good. I didn't want you to be disappointed." Chris said and brushed a piece of hair out of Adam's face and looked into his pretty green eyes. Adam tired to look away but Chris cupped his chin. "Man, Rey said you were pretty but…wow you're gorgeous."

Adam blushed and giggled. "Wait Rey. Rey Mysterio?"

"Yeah."

Adam chuckled. "You're my match?"

"Yeah." Chris looked at Adam. "Rey didn't tell you, did he?"

"No." Adam chuckled. "He told me he bought the ticket as a thank you for being patience." Adam shook his head. "I can't believe I was match to you. You're so perfect and I'm so shy and awkward." Adam looked down but Chris put his finger under his chin and lifted Adam's head.

"I think your shy awkwardness makes you look so cute." Chris said moved closer to Adam and Adam smiled.

"Really?"

"Really." Chris stated as he leaned over Adam and moved his head lower so their lips were almost touching. "Can I kiss you?"

Adam nodded. "Yes." Chris brought his lips down and placed them on Adam's. Chris placed his hands on Adam's waist and Adam wrapped his arms around Chris's neck. Chris bit Adam's bottom lip and Adam gasped, allowing Chris to slip his tongue into Adam's mouth. Chris deepened the kiss as he explored Adam's mouth. Adam didn't want to pull away. The kiss felt so good but his lungs were starting to burn from the lack of oxygen so Adam pushed on Chris's chest and Chris pulled away.

The two lovebirds looked at each other as they caught their breath.

"So." Chris was the first to speak. "I'm tour for another four months and I was wondering if you wanted to come with." Adam's eyes widen. "I understand if you have a job or something and you can't-."

"I can come."

"Really? You don't work or go to school?"

"I'm a video game designer but everything I do is from home. Once I'm done with assignments, I just send them in and the deposit the money into my bank account."

Chris was so happy. This was great news. Chris kissed Adam again. "Good. This is great. I promise you're going to be so happy here with me."

"Oh, I have no doubts." Adam said and Chris stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on, I want to show you off to the guys." Chris said and Adam smiled and took his hand. Christian wasn't going to believe this when he told him in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another happy couple, thanks to Rey and Josh**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	21. Mr Trust Fund and His Help

Rey was sitting on his couching flipping through the TV channels until he landed on the Entertainment channel.

"_Other news in Entertainment." The lady said. "Fozzy had a concert a few nights ago in Toronto where, front man, Chris Jericho pulled a lucky fan on stage and sung to him…but many are speculating that this 'fan' may not be a fan at all."_

"Baby." Rey called to Dave. "Come in here now." Rey yelled and Dave came rushing in with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and some chips. He put all of the contents on the table before taking a seat next to Rey.

"What's up?"

"Watch." Rey told him and pointed to the TV.

"_This footage." The footage of the concert was show. "Was filmed by a cellphone camera by a person who was sitting in the front row. It shows Chris Jericho pulling a blonde man onto the stage and singing to him. After the song, he place a kiss on the man's cheek before pulling him backstage. Three days later, Chris Jericho and the unidentified blonde male were spotted in Vancouver holding hands and kissing." The camera cuts to a picture of Chris stealing a kiss from Adam. " Chris Jericho has always been very open about his sexuality and the rock community has always accepted him, but we've never seen him with another man until now. Is this blonde his new beau or is he just apart of the act? Will keep you updated as the situation develops."_

"Let me guess." Dave says as he pours his wine. "You hooked them up."

"Yeah." Rey smiled. "They were my creation. I love seeing my creations come to life." Rey says as he wipes away the fake tear.

Dave chuckled. "You sound like a mad scientist."

"Shut up, you know what I meant it." Rey hit Dave's chest.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to Mississippi." Rey said. "To help another person."

"Oh cool. With Josh?"

"No, Josh is staying here. Randy's parents are coming in town and Randy wants him to meet them."

"What are you going to do without your side kick?" Dave asked, jokingly, and then took a sip of his wine.

Rey laughed. "I don't know." Rey looked up at Dave. "Do you wanna come with me?"

Dave almost spat up his wine. "For real?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. You can watch me in action."

"What about your customer?"

"I'll just tell him your feeling in for Josh. So, do you want to come?"

"Yeah…I'll go."

* * *

><p>Rey looked out the window as Dave drove the duo North on I-55 from Jackson to Madison, Mississippi. They were well away from the large city of Jackson and now it really looked like the country. There were trees and greenery on both sides of the highway and everything was completely different from San Diego.<p>

"It's like going to another country." Dave said and Rey agreed. Rey was about to speak but his phone rang. Rey pulled his phone out and looked at the ID.

"Oh it's Josh." Rey answered the phone and put Josh on speaker. "Hello Josh."

"Hey…am I on speaker?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey Dave. How are you doing in your new side job?" Josh said. "Has Rey been _working_ you?" Josh put a little more emphasis on working and Dave and Rey picked up on the innuendo. Dave laughed and Rey blushed. "Anyway, are you guys almost there?"

"No, but according to the GPS." Rey looked at the GPS. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good, I hope you guys have fun with the rich boy. I hope he's not snobby."

"Oh if he is, we'll be back tonight. You know I don't play that shit." Rey asked and Dave chuckled. Rey was such a ball of fire.

"Alright well I have to go." Josh said. "I'm going with Randy to pick up his parents. Have fun and Dave."

"Yeah." Dave said.

"You'll never replace me." Josh said and hung up. Rey started laughing. Oh, his friend was crazy.

Dave pulled into the circle drive way and admired the mansion as he parked. The pure white bricked mansion stood up among all of the greenery around it. There were acres and acres of free land around the home as there were no other houses around for miles.

"It really does pay to have a rich father." Dave stated.

"And a trust fund. Let's go." Rey and Dave got out of the car, taking his briefcase with him, and walked to up to the nice white door. Dave knocked five times on it. A few seconds later a young man with short brown hair and a nice build answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Rey Mysterio."

"Oh Hello. I'm Ted Dibiase." The younger man shook Rey's hand and then turned to Dave. "And you must be Josh."

"Actually, I'm Dave Bautista. I'm filling in for Rey."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Come on in." Ted stepped out of the way and Rey and Dave walked into the mansion.

Rey was in awe as it was just as big on the outside as it was on the inside. "Let's go to my office so we can talk in private." Ted said and led the couple to his office. Ted took his seat behind his desk and Rey and Dave sat at the front.

"So, what exactly can I help you with? You really didn't explain anything in the email you sent."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know how to put it into words." Ted started. "I need your help in convincing Cody to date me and after that, I need your help convincing my dad that's OK for me to date Cody."

"OK." Rey said slowly. "Um, let's deal with one think at a time. Who is Cody?" Rey asked and Dave pulled out his IPad to take notes. He wouldn't remember any of this later.

"Cody is my personal chef. I can't cook worth a damn so when I moved out of my parents' house I hired Cody as my chef." Ted answered.

"And were you always attracted to Cody?" Rey asked.

"I guess I was but I didn't see much of him then. I was quite the party person back then but now I'm more settled, especially since I started working with the branch in Canada."

"So you started to notice him more and you started to feel something." Ted nodded. "Have you attempted to ask Cody out on a date?"

"Yes and I fail every time." Ted says. "He says he doesn't want to date me because I'm his boss and there's nothing I can do. I can't fire him because well he'll hate me even more. I just don't know what to do."

"Ok, lets move on to your father. Why wouldn't he potentially like Cody? Does he have a problem with you being gay?"

"No." Ted answered. "My dad just wants me to have kids and he knows there is a possibility that my partner could be a carrier so no that's not the problem."

"Then what is the potential problem?" Rey asked.

"Cody isn't rich." Ted says. "I know this is going to sound really superficial but my dad wants me to marry a guy in my own class. He doesn't want me to stray and especially with the…help as my dad calls them. I mean I pay Cody very well but he doesn't nearly have as much as I do. I don't know what to do. I really want to be with Cody and I love my dad. All my life, I have been having my cake and eating it too and on this situation, I don't know if I can. I feel like I'm either going to lose Cody or my dad. Can you help me?"

Rey looked at Dave before looking at Ted and smiling. "Of course I can."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	22. Mr Trust Fund and His Help II

Rey and Dave walked out of Ted's office and down the hall towards the kitchen to speak with Cody.

"I know you said you could help him." Dave starts. "But don't you think this is a tall order to fill. I mean hooking up two people is one thing but family problems too."

"Babe, this isn't the first time I've dealt with family problems and I'm sure this won't be the last." Rey said and looked at Dave. "Have a little faith." Rey pushed the door to the kitchen open and walked inside, Dave followed. The kitchen was just as grand as the rest of the house. The hardwood floors and the cherry wood cabinets gave the kitchen a classic look while the stainless steel appliances made it look modern. Rey watched as the man he assumed to be Cody cooked and moved around the kitchen.

"Cody." Rey called out and Cody turned around.

"Oh hello." Cody said.

"Hi, I'm Rey Mysterio and this is Dave Batista." Rey pointed to Dave.

"You must be Theodore's guest." Cody said and Rey nodded.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you?" Rey asked.

"Um yeah just sit at the table, I'll be over there in a second." Cody answered and Rey and Dave sat at the kitchen nook. Dave took out his IPad and sat it on the table.

Cody turned down the heat on the stove and wiped his hands on a towel. He threw the towel down on the counter and walked over to Rey and Dave.

Rey looked over Cody as he walked over to them. He knew why Ted was so attracted to Cody. Cody was very handsome but had a little bit of an innocent look to him.

Cody sat down across from Rey and Dave and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you two." He said and shook both of their hands. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"I just need to ask you some questions." Rey started. "And you don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

"OK." Cody answered slowly. "Is this like a job evaluation questionnaire or something?"

"Or something." Dave answered.

"How long have you been working for Mr. Dibiase?"

"About four years." Cody answered.

"Do you like working for Mr. Dibiase?"

"Yes." Cody answered quickly. "I love working for him. He doesn't demand much and he'll whatever I cook. He'll never object to anything. One time." Cody let out a small chuckle. "I accidental burn the dinner rolls and I was so upset, I thought he was going to be really mad but he wasn't. He actually ate them." Cody smiles as he remembers the memory. Rey gives Dave a look before turning back to Cody.

"And how is your relationship with Mr. Dibiase?"

"Um, it's very much professional."

"Would you ever consider a relationship with Mr. Dibiase that was…more than just professional?"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked with a confused look on his face.

"I mean, Ted is an attractive man. You're an attractive man. You two would look very good together." Rey said and Cody chuckled and looked down. "Unless you're not gay."

"No it's." Cody looked up at Rey. "You're not going to tell Ted, are you?"

"Whatever you want to stay between us will stay between us." Rey answered.

"Well, Ted as approached me before and has asked me out on dates and other things but I've always said no. It's not the fact that I'm not attracted to him, he is a very attractive man but…he's my boss and I don't want to get fired if the relationship goes wrong and besides…I've seen him bring guy after guy to the house. I don't just want to be another guy…mind you he hasn't brought anyone around in a while but I just don't want to take any risk." Cody admits.

Rey nods. "So you would date Ted if this was under different circumstances?"

"Yes I would. I just don't want to risk anything."

"Well you know what they say." Dave started. "In love, it is better to know and be disappointed, than to not know and always wonder."

"We'll see you later Cody." Rey said and the couple left Cody to ponder on what was said.

"Nice quote. You're really getting the hang of this." Rey said to Dave as they walked up stairs. "Did you make that up?"

"No, there is a quotes app."

Cody sat in the same spot that Rey and Dave had left him in twenty minutes ago. Cody kept thinking about what Dave had said. Not knowing and always wondering. He did sometimes fantasize about his future…his future with Ted. What would it be like to be married to Ted? To have kids with Ted? To grow old with Ted? Cody shook his head, he would wonder no more.

Cody turned off the stove before leaving the safety of his kitchen. He walked down the long hall to Ted's office. He knocked on the cherry wood door twice.

Ted looked up from his computer when he heard the knocks. "Come in." He said, thinking it was Rey and Dave but was surprised by what he saw. "Cody."

Cody walked over to the desk and placed his hands on it and leaned forward. "I want to try and see where it goes."

"What?"

"Our relationship." Cody answered and Ted was shocked to say the least. Rey did work fast.

"Um, do you want to go out?" Ted asked with his charming smile and Cody could have just melted to the floor.

"Right now." Cody asked and Ted nodded.

"Yeah, right now." Ted said and stood up. "We could go…play some mini golf and eat some pizza or something."

Cody smiled. "I'd like that."

"Alright then lets go." Ted said and grabbed Cody's hand and left the house.

Rey and Dave walked downstairs when they heard the door close. "I think they left." Dave said.

"Good." Rey replied as he walked into Ted's office.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked as he followed Rey into Ted's office.

"Going through Ted's address book." Rey said and flipped through the book until he found what he was looking for. He wrote the address down on another piece of paper and threw the book down. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Dave asked as he followed Rey down the hall.

"Over Ted Dibiase Sr.'s house."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	23. Mr Trust Fund and His Help III

Ted and Cody walked onto the mini golfing range hand in hand. Ted was smiling so bright. He couldn't believe that Rey had managed to convince Cody to go out with him in less than twenty four hours. He was really on cloud nine.

The couple stopped at the first hole and Cody looked at Ted. "You want to know a secret?"

Ted moved closer to Cody. "Yeah."

"I can't golf, so you're going to have to teach me." Cody said and Ted gave him a light chuckle.

"Alright." Ted said and moved behind Cody. "You have to stand like this." Ted said as he placed his hands on Cody's hips and maneuvered him around. "Then hold the club like this." He whispers into Cody's ear and Cody could have just died when he felt Ted breath flow across his ear. Ted placed his hands on top of Cody's. "And now we swing." Ted said and helped Cody swing the club.

The couple watched as the white golf ball soared through the air and landed in the hold. A perfect hole-in-one.

Cody turned around and looked at Ted. "Wow, that was perfect. You're such a good teacher."

"Yeah, perfect." Ted said as he looked at Cody. Cody looked away and blushed.

"Um let's go."

The couple moved around the eighteen hole mini golf course with ease. Every time they hit the ball they always got a perfect hole in one. Cody placed his hand on his stomach as he heard it growl. He hadn't ate since early this morning and his stomach was starting to complain.

"Hey Teddy." Cody called out. Ted turned around and looked at Cody.

"Teddy?"

"Shut up." Cody pushed Ted lightly and Ted laughed.

"It's OK. I like it." Ted grabbed Cody's hand and brought him closer. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry." Cody admitted. "Let's go get some pizza…like you promised."

"OK, lets go back inside."

The coupled walked back inside of the building, hand in hand, and walked over to the small eatery inside the mini golfing place.

"What type of pizza do you want?" Ted asked and Cody looked up at the board to see all of the toppings.

"Lets get a meat lovers pizza."

"Alright, I'll order it. You can find us a place to sit." Ted explained before going up to the counter and ordering the pizza.

Cody looked around and saw an empty booth in the corner. He walked over there and sat down. Cody looked around at the other customers in the eatery. Most of them were young, teenagers that were on dates just like him. Some of them were parents with their children, just having a fun outing. Cody smiled. He was so happy; he was glad he had agreed to this.

"Alright, pizza will be out in fifteen." Ted said as he sat next to Cody. Ted put his arm around Cody and Cody looked at him and smiled.

"Good because I feel like I could eat a whole cow." Cody joked and Ted shook his head.

"So, why did you finally decide to go out with me?" Ted asked.

"I didn't want wonder about it anymore." Cody sighed.

"Wonder?"

"You know, fantasy about what my life could be like with you…run through every possible scernio in my mind."

"Hm, how do they all turn out." Ted leaned in closer to Cody.

"All good except…for one."

"Which is?"

"You find out how much of a geek I am and then you tell me to leave."

"Geek?" Ted chuckled.

"I like Zelda and comic books, especially X-men." Cody admitted and Ted just thought it was so cute.

"You're so cute, baby-boy."

"Baby-boy?"

"Yeah, you call me Teddy and I call you my baby-boy."

"Here you are sirs." A lady said as she sat down their pizza, two plates, a pitcher of soda, and two glasses. "Enjoy."

"Don't judge me but…I'm about to devour this pizza." Cody said and grabbed a slice.

"Just remember to breathe. I can't have you dying on our first date."

* * *

><p>"How much money does this guy have?" Rey asked as he stepped out of the car and looked at the giant mansion in front of him.<p>

"A whole hell of a lot." Dave answered and followed Rey up to the door. Rey knocked on the door a few times before someone answered.

"Hello." An older man answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Rey Mysterio and this is Dave Batista. We came here to see Mr. Dibiase Sr."

"Oh yes. Come in, he is in the study. Let me take you to him." The man moved out of the way and allowed Dave and Rey to enter the mansion. "Follow me." The man said and led them to the study. The man entered and left Rey and Dave standing in the hall.

"We should have called him." Dave said.

"Shut up."

The older man came back out into the hall way. "You can see him now."

"Thank you so much." Rey said and entered the study.

A man that looked just like Ted Jr. stood up as the two men entered the room. "Hello. I'm Ted Dibiase."

"Hi. How are you? I'm Rey Mysterio and this is Dave Batista."

"Please, have a seat." Dave and Rey sat on the couch opposite of Ted Sr. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, this isn't really about me…it's more about your son."

"Ted? Why? What happened? Is he OK?" Ted asked about his baby in a panic.

"Oh no, he's fine sir." Rey answered and Ted let out a sigh of relief. "It's just that he…thinks you're going to be disappointed in him."

"Why would I be disappointed in him?"

"Because he's seeing a man named Cody Rhodes." Rey admitted.

"Rhodes? Who the hell is that and why would I be upset with him because of this?"

"Well, Cody is your son's chef."

"Chef?" Ted stared at Rey. "Cody is my son's help. He's dating the help."

"I know you're not happy about this but you have to think about your son's happiness." Rey said in a hurry.

"He can be happy with a rich guy." Ted answered back.

"Why is it so important for Ted's lover to be rich?" Dave asked and Ted turned his attention to Dave.

"Because then I'll know that his lover isn't a gold-digging whore." Ted started. "I've worked hard for everything that I have and now my son is caring on my legacy. I'm not going to let some gold-digger marry my son and then divorce him and take all of his money."

"Sir, with all do respect, you shouldn't judge Cody before you've met him." Rey started.

"They're all they same." Ted cut him off.

"No, they aren't. Cody is a nice and humble boy. I seriously doubt he's ever thought about the money. If he was like that, he would have been with your son a long time ago. Cody would have had your son wrapped around his finger four years ago. If you love your son-."

"I Love my son." Ted said, putting emphasis on love.

"If you love your son." Rey started. "You would let him be happy with Cody. When they get married, you can always make Cody sign a prenup."

"Why can't he be happy with a rich man?" Ted whined.

"He won't be happy with anyone except Cody." Dave started. "There really isn't anything you can do to separate them so you might as well accept it."

Ted sighed. The big man was right. "I mean." Ted stroked his chin. "I guess I could learn to love the relationship."

Rey smiled. "That's all your son expects of you. You don't have to like Cody but just respect the relationship." Rey stood up and so did Dave. "You should call your son in a few hours and tell him that you accept it."

Ted let out a sigh. "OK."

Rey smiled. His work here was done.

Ted and Cody entered the mansion laughing and giggling.

"I had so much fun with you tonight." Cody said and Ted wrapped his arms around Cody and pulled him in for a light kiss.

"Me too." Ted said before kissing Cody again.

"Are your guest still here?" Cody asked, not wanting them to walk in on their potential make-out session.

"I don't know. Let me-." Ted was cut off by a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. "Speaking of my guest, it's a text from Rey."

Ted opened the text:

_Hi! Just letting you know that myself and Dave are on our way back to San Diego. I talked to your dad while u and Cody went out. He'll accept it but expect a call from him later. _

"What does it say?" Cody asked.

"They had to go back to San Diego…emergency."

"I hope everything's OK." Cody looked up at Ted and Ted looked into his eyes.

"It will be." Ted went in for another kiss but was cut off by his phone. He looked down at it and smiled before answering it. "Hey Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	24. Irish Mogul and his Scottish Prince

"So how was your Mississippi trip with Dave?" Josh asked as soon as Rey answered the phone and said hello.

"It was good. Dave is actually pretty good at the match making thing." Rey answered as he crawled under his bed covers. "He's not better than you, of course."

"Of course." Josh agrees. "But it is good that he was able to help because you might need to use him for your next case."

"Why?" Rey asked as he laid his head on his pillow.

"Because I'm going to St. Louis with Randy and his parents."

"Wow, they liked you that much huh?"

"Yeah, Randy's dad is Cowboy Bob Orton and I marked out all over him so now he loves me and wants me to meet Randy's bother and sister."

"And his mom?" Rey asked, moms were always harder to please for some reason.

"I cooked for her the other night and now she loves me too. I really like Randy's parents. They are way better than mine."

"Mine too." Rey yawned. "Just hope his brother and sister are as nice."

" Yeah, I'm going to let you go to sleep, Night."

"Night." Rey said and hung up the phone. Before going to bed, he sent Dave a text:_ Are you busy tomorrow."_

A few seconds later his phone buzzed and he opened the text.

_I have just one meeting at 8 and then I'm done. Y?_

Rey texted back: _I need you to help me again, Josh is going w/ Randy and his family to STL._

Another few seconds went past before Dave responded

_OK, I'll come by your office tomorrow morning. Love U! ;)_

Rey smiled at the text: _Love you too!_

* * *

><p>Dave walked into Rey's office a little after ten o'clock in the morning. After his meeting he rushed out of the office and drove here as fast as he could. He loved being able to spend more time with his little Mexican.<p>

"Hey." Dave said as he walked over to Rey's desk. Rey looked up and Dave leaned over the desk and kissed Rey on the lips.

"Hey." Rey responded and Dave sat down in one of the chairs in front of Rey's desk.

"What's on the agenda today? Where are we going?"

"We'll actually be in San Diego for a change." Rey says. "We're helping a man named Sheamus Farrelly." Rey said as he handed Dave the file.

"I know him." Dave said and grabbed the file.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think there are too many Sheamus Farrelly's in the world. Let me check and see if this is the same guy." Dave opened the file and began to read.

Sheamus Farrelly, 34, from Ireland. Came to America for University but said here because he wanted to achieve the American dream. Owner of Farrelly Productions, INC.

Dave stopped reading. "Yep, this is the guy. I do business with him very often. He really is a jack of all trades."

"Well fashion week in San Diego is this week and his clothing line is being modeled tonight."

"That's weird. I thought only the designers went to the fashion week stuff." Dave comment.

"He likes to keep a close eye on all of his investments. Anytime anything that has his name on it or his money in it has an event, he is there and in a hurry."

"So when are we meeting him?" Dave asked.

"He wants to meet at one…until then." Rey got up and went to the file cabinet. "You're going to help me clean up this cabinet so I can make some more matches."

"So, this is the glamorous life of a match maker?"

Rey grabbed a stack of files and slammed them down on his desk. "Yes, now get to it."

Dave grabbed a file and started working. He didn't want his little Mexican mad.

* * *

><p>One o'clock had rolled around fasted than the couple thought and now they were backstage at Fashion Week San Diego. The backstage area was hectic. Everyone was running around, trying to set up, finding the models, and practicing for the big nice. This made it hard for the couple to find Sheamus.<p>

"God, I'm so short." Rey said as he watched the over six foot models walk past him.

Dave put his arm around Rey. "No, you're fun sized, remember?"

"Shut up."

"Wait, I see some red hair." Dave said as he pointed to a tall and stocky man that had his back turned to them.

"Yeah, I think that's him. Let's go."

Sheamus was looking over the model line up for the night. He smiled as he looked at one of the names. His prince was going to be here tonight. Sheamus checked his watch and then looked around. Where was Rey? Sheamus felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hello Sheamus, nice to meet you." Rey said and held out his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Sheamus said as he shook Rey's hand and then turned to Dave.

"Dave, what's up?" Sheamus said and gave Dave a hug. Dave hugged him back. "I didn't know you had stock in the matching business."

"Oh no, I don't own any of Rey's company." Dave started. "I'm just helping my boyfriend out." Dave explains and places his arm around Rey's shoulders. Sheamus nods and smiles at the interaction.

"So, how can we help you?" Rey asked.

Sheamus looked down at the model list and then looked back up at Rey. He gave the list to Rey and pointed to a name.

Rey read the name and looked up at Sheamus. "Drew McIntyre."

"Sshh." Sheamus said and looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Sorry. So, how can I help you with him?" Rey whispered.

"I need you two to…kinda lay the ground work for me to make my move." Sheamus said.

"I understand, so where is your lover boy?" Rey asked.

"He's the tall brunette model with the Scottish accent." Sheamus says and nods his head in the direction behind him. Rey and Dave turn around and looked. They say the tall brunette talking to one of the fitters about his pants. His long hair was down and it fell over his eye and he was smiling and laughing with the older lady. Rey could see why Sheamus was attracted to the Scot.

"Ok…come on." Rey grabbed Dave's hand and walked across the room and over to Drew.

"Yeah, the pants are just a little big in the waist." Drew explained.

"That's because you're so skinny. You need to eat more." The lady said and Drew laughed. "Don't worry baby, I'll fix these right up."

"Thank you Mrs. James."

"Excuse me Drew." Drew turned around and saw a smaller Hispanic man and a larger man standing in front of him.

"Um hi."

"Hi, I'm Rey Mysterio and this is David Batista." Rey pointed to Dave. "Do you have a moment for us to talk to you in private?"

"Um." Drew looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, I have time. What's up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	25. Irish Mogul and his Scottish Prince II

Drew sat across from the two men. They both looked professional. They both had on very nice suits, the smaller of the two wore glasses and the larger on had his iPad out. Drew assumed he was going to be taking note or recording the conversation. It was a little strange how out of the blue the two men asked to talk to him, hopefully they weren't some crazy fans dressed as professionals.

"So what can I do for you?" Drew asked.

"We're not going to beat around the bush on this." Rey said to Dave and Dave nodded. Rey turned back to Drew. "Mr. McIntyre, how would you feel if Mr. Farrelly asked you out?"

"Mr. Farrelly? As in Sheamus Farrelly?" Drew questioned in disbelief

"Yes." Rey answered.

"Asked me out on a date?" Drew questioned again.

"Yes." Dave answered.

Drew scoffed as he ran his fingers through his beautiful brunette hair. "This-This…is unacceptable and can never happen…no, I-I would never accept his request."

Rey's eyebrows cocked at the sudden outburst of strong emotion. Rey pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Why not?" Rey asked. He would get to the bottom of this.

"B-Because…he's my boss."

"Not this again." Dave whined and rolled his eyes. Rey swatted his arm and gave him a 'shut the hell up' look. Rey turned back to Drew.

"Continue." Rey said to Drew.

"He's my boss and…my parents are really prejudice against Irish people. I mean they are very Anti-Irish. I could date anyone else, from any other ethnic group and my parents would be fine but…he could never meet my family, they might kill him."

"That strong of hate?" Dave questions.

"My family hates the Irish like the American KKK hates minorities." Drew says. "It's ridiculous really. I'm just glad that I was able to rise above all of that…but don't get me wrong, I still love my parents."

"Oh, I have no doubt." Rey replied.

"Also." Drew leaned over the table. "I've heard some things."

"Like what?"

Drew looked around before leaning closer. Rey leaned in some more. "I heard he has some…illegal businesses." Drew whispered.

"Really?" Rey questioned.

"Yeah, I heard he works with the Red Mafia in Russia. He's been helping them kill off the Italians in Italy and in other places. That's why there has been so many murders on the East coast involving Italians. The Russians and the Irish are picking them all off, stopping any operations they may have going on around the world."

"That's a serious allegation." Rey says as he sits back.

"Hey, that's just what I heard." Drew sits back in his chair. "And I don't if it's true or not."

"You won't know until you ask." Rey said.

"And the best place to ask him is when you guys are on your date." Dave said as he turned off his iPad.

"I don't know. I don't want to be caught in the middle of it all." Drew said.

"We're not asking you to marry him Drew." Rey explains. "We're just asking you to let him take you on a date."

"There's no harm in a date." Dave added.

Drew sighed and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "I'll think about it."

"That's all we ask." Rey said and stood up. Dave stood up as well. "We'll see you tonight on the runway."

Rey and Dave left Drew to think about everything, so they returned to report to Sheamus.

"So, what did he say?" Sheamus asked anxiously.

"He said he'll think about it." Dave answered.

"He'll think about it?" Sheamus said in disbelief.

"I have a feeling that he'll say yes." Rey said to Sheamus. "You'll just have to help him get past all of the rumors and lay them to rest."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Sheamus asked.

"We'll see you later on tonight." Rey said and walked out with Dave in tow.

* * *

><p>Drew closed his eyes as the make up lady touched up his make up. He had been thinking non-stop about what the two men had said but he still wasn't sure. He liked Sheamus and he thought he was attractive but, what if all of those rumors were true? He didn't want to get caught up in all of that mess.<p>

It was only one date though. He didn't have to keep seeing him if he didn't like him…but that could lead to him getting fired from this job. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. He modeled for many other agencies and clothing lines so him getting fired really wouldn't hurt his bank account.

It was only one date…but what if he fell in love on that first date. He had heard of people falling in love with their soul mate on the first date…and his parents. If he did fall in love with Sheamus, his parents would have a fit. The would probably shun him. He loved his parents…but Sheamus could be the one. Would he risk it? Could he risk it all? Drew sighed. He had too many dam questions and not enough damn answers.

"All done." The lady said. Drew opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. He saw his boss, Sheamus, staring at him in the mirror. Drew smiled and shyly waved into the mirror. Sheamus's eyes widen and he quickly turned around. Drew silently laughed. Maybe, he could risk it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Decided to stop it here. Next chapter will be their date.**

**Thanks 4 Reading  
><strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	26. Irish Mogul and his Scottish Prince III

"Everyone did fantastic. Thanks guys." One of the designers yelled across the room to all of the models.

Drew grabbed a hair tie and pulled his hair up into a mess bun. The fashion show was now over and it was a huge success. Drew didn't know how he was able to keep his focus on the runway when all he was thinking about was Sheamus. Drew looked around. He didn't see the red-head anywhere. It was the end of the night and the Irishman had yet to approach him. Drew sighed. Maybe Sheamus decided it was a bad idea. Drew grabbed his bag and started throwing his things into it. There was no reason to stick around anymore.

"Hey." Drew felt a tap on his shoulder. He stopped throwing things into his bag and turned around. He was shocked at first but immediately calmed down.

Drew smiled. "Hey."

Sheamus smiled. "You did really good out there tonight."

"Thanks." Drew smiled brighter.

"And you looked really good too…but you always look good." Sheamus commented.

Drew blushed a little. "Thanks again."

"So…what are you doing this weekend?" Sheamus asks.

"Um." Drew thought for a second. "I don't have anything planned actually. I don't have to be in New York until Wednesday so…nothing."

"Well." Sheamus cleared his throat. "Why don't you spend the weekend with me?"

"You?" Drew pointed to Sheamus.

"Yeah, we can go to my house in Montana and hang out."

"I don't know." Drew looked down.

"Hey." Drew looked back up. "It's very big and spacious and there's no paparazzi and if you want to leave, I have my own plane. You can fly out to where ever you want to go. So?" Drew didn't say anything. "I'm not a crazy person, if that's what you're thinking."

Drew laughed. "OK. I'll go with you."

Sheamus smiled. "Great! Are you done here?"

"Yeah."

Sheamus grabbed Drew's hand. "Then lets go."

* * *

><p>Sheamus's plane landed at his private airstrip. The door to the plane opened the couple walked down the stairs. Drew pulled his coat closer to himself as the cool Montana night air whipped across him. Drew looked up and couldn't believe what he was looking at.<p>

"Oh my, is that your house?" Drew asked as he pointed at the structure. "It looks like you picked up an Irish castle and plopped it down in Montana." Drew said as he stared at the massive structure in awe. The castle was made of gray stone bricks and had tall watch tower-like structures attached to it.

Sheamus chuckled as he grabbed Drew's hand and walked them to the house. "Now you know why I live in Montana when I'm in the states. You can't build something like this in another state, not enough room. Don't worry though, the inside is modern."

"This is amazing." Drew said.

Sheamus opened the front door and allowed Drew to walk in first. He walked in behind Drew and almost ran into him because Drew had stopped and was admiring the ceiling.

Drew pointed up. "Are those Slytherin colors?"

Sheamus chuckled. "You didn't know that I was a Slytherin." Sheamus said as he hung up his coat. Drew unbuttoned his coat and Sheamus took it and hung it up.

"Hm, I should have know. You are ambitious." Drew answered.

"And I bet you're a Ravenclaw."

Drew playfully gasped. "How did you know?"

"Because you're so smart and attractive." Sheamus said and wrapped his arms around Drew.

"Thank you…but you have to show me this castle."

Sheamus took Drew around the whole castle. The tour of the castle took a little over and hour. Now, the couple was in the family room. They were sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace. They were surrounded and laying on pillows and a blanket lay over them. They were both watching the TV that hung above the fireplace.

"Mm." Drew rolled over and laid his head on Sheamus's strong chest. "This is really nice…just relaxing and watching TV."

"Yeah." Sheamus wrapped his arm around Drew. "I don't when was the last time I watched TV."

Drew smiled and then chuckled.

"What?" Sheamus asked.

"I don't know why I was so reluctant to come here with you." Drew said. "I guess I shouldn't have believed the rumors."

"What rumors?" Sheamus asked, as he remembered by Rey had said. Drew sat up and looked down at Sheamus. Drew brushed his hair out of face.

"I heard…that you do some illegal activities." Drew said. "Like you work for the mafia and stuff."

"I'm not going to lie." Sheamus started and Drew's eyes widen. "Some people in my family have done some crazy and fucked up things but I've never been involved in any of it." Sheamus propped himself up and placed his hand on Drew's cheek. "I'm crazy but I'm not crazy enough to mess with the mafia, so don't worry about that OK?"

"OK." Drew replied. Sheamus leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on Drew's lips.

"Oh God. You're making it really hard for me to not like you." Drew said and Sheamus laughed.

"Why would you want to not like me?" Sheamus asked.

"Oh," Drew bit his lip and shook his head. "I'm worried that…I'm going to fall in love with you."

"And that's a bad thing because?" Sheamus asked before kissing Drew on the lips again.

"If you want to be with me."

"Yeah."

"You can never meet my family." Drew diverted his eyes from Sheamus's eyes. "They hate Irish people."

Sheamus chuckled. "Is it because I'm Catholic."

Drew nodded. "That's one of the thousand reasons." Drew looked at Sheamus again. "I just know my dad would kill you."

"I'm pretty strong, if you couldn't tell."

"Can you survive a bullet superman?" Drew asked and Sheamus laughed.

"Look, a lot of people don't like Irish people…I'm used to it…and if your parents want you to be happy then they'll be happy that you're with me."

"You obliviously didn't understand what I just said." Drew said and Sheamus shook his head.

"I heard you and I stand by what I said. They'll come around."

"And if they don't?" Drew asked.

"Then I won't keep you from your parents." Sheamus admitted.

"What if I want to be with you though." Drew said and leaned in and Sheamus stole a kiss from him.

"Then you'll know where I'll be." Sheamus started. "Right by your side."

"Thank you." Drew said.

"For what?" Sheamus asked.

"For…making me feel good about everything."

"I think that is my job for now on, _mo prionsa_."

Drew smiled. "I guess I am the prince of the castle, huh?"

"Yeah but I'm still _an ri_." Sheamus answers. "I built this place after all."

"I can live with that." Drew answers and Sheamus kisses Drew again, placing his hand on the back of Drew's head and deepening the kiss. Yeah, he could live like this for a long time.

* * *

><p>Rey was laying on top of the island in Dave's kitchen. He was laying on his back and Dave was stilling a chair, looking down at Rey's face. Chinese food boxes were all around the couple. Dave picked up a box and started to feed Rey.<p>

"So what do you think is happening between those two?"

Rey swallowed his food. "They're probably on some fancy date, getting to know each other and what not. They'll be fine if they can get pass Drew parents, which I don't think that will be much of a challenge."

"Your buddy will be back tomorrow." Dave said and Rey smiled.

"Yeah, Josh will be back…but you can still stick around if you want."

Dave shook his head. "Naw, I need to spend some time at my office this week, maybe later."

"Yeah, later."

"Are you comfortable on my counter?" Dave asked.

"Yes, actually." Rey said. "Do you have a problem with it."

"No, mi casa es su casa." Dave said and Rey laughed. And that's why he loved Dave.

* * *

><p><strong><em>mo prionsa=My Prince<em>**

**_An Ri=The King_**

**_www. smashinglists .com /wp-content/uploads/2011/02/ Dromoland-Castle-Hotel. jpg (Sheamus's Castle, remove spaces)  
><em>**

**_Sorry if the translations are wrong. I don't speak Irish so they came directly from Google translate.  
><em>**

**_Thanks 4 Reading  
><em>**

**_YoominC16  
><em>**


	27. Mr Creative and Mr Reality TV

"I'm back." Josh sang out as he walked into Rey's office. Rey looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Hey, how was the STL?" Rey asked as Josh sat down.

"Great. I got you this." Josh placed a snow globe with the Gateway Arch in the middle of it.

"Cute." Rey said as he picked it up and examined it. "So, how were the siblings?"

"Really fun." Josh starts. "Randy's sister, Becky, is a nurse and his younger brother, Nathan, works at a managerial company. They're all really nice and fun to be around. Becky said I was the perfect fit."

Rey smiled. "Sounds fun."

"It was." Josh replied. "So how was Dave yesterday?"

"Good, I think he's starting to get the hang of it." Rey chuckled. "But guess what?"

"What?" Josh asked.

"I took your advice and I'm going to counseling." Rey revealed.

"Really, that's great!" Josh said in all his excitement. "I think this will be good for you."

"I hope so." Rey responded.

"I know so." Josh stated confidently. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I matched a couple last night." Rey said before putting two files on the desk. Josh picked up one.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy." Josh looked up at Rey. "Oh the modern day Leonardo huh?"

"Yeah."

"You would think, with all of his art and other sentimental things that he does, he wouldn't need our help to get a guy."

"I thought that too but, according to his file, he is a bit quiet." Rey explained. "And that is why I paired him with this guy." Rey said and gave him the other file.

Josh opened the manila folder and read it. He rolled his eyes. "Mike Mizanin…I don't know about this. I know opposites attract but…they're too different."

Rey shrugged. "I don't believe the way he acts on TV is the way he acts in real life."

"Well, it is 'Reality Television'." Josh said as he threw up the air quotes.

Rey scoffed. "Please, we all know that shit is fake." Josh nodded in agreement. "And besides." Rey started up again. "Mike says he likes creative guys and Jeff is a painter and a musician and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"I know but the Miz is a loud-mouth, annoying ass."

"Yes, but Mike is a sweet Ohio boy." Rey says.

"I guess it could work." Josh says as he closes the folder and places it on Rey's desk. "I guess Mike could be the yang to Jeff's yin."

Rey smiled. "I like that. I'm going to use that." Rey picked up the phone. "I'm going to call Jeff."

Jeff wiped his forehead with his forearm as he looked at his finished sculpture. It was an equestrian statue of the buyer on one of his favorite horses. This was supposed to be his week off but when the buyer told him he would pay him a million dollars to do it, he couldn't pass that type of money up. That one million dollars would pay for all of the new materials that he wanted to experiment on.

Jeff was broken out of his thoughts as he heard his cellphone ring. He grabbed a towel and wiped his hands before picking up his phone and answering it.

"Hello, Jeff Hardy."

"Hi Jeff, this is Rey Mysterio."

"Oh hey Rey. What's up?"

"Well, it took me a little while but I found someone for you."

"Really? Who?" Jeff asked. He was so excited.

"Have you heard of a guy named Mike Mizanin?"

"Mizanin?" Jeff thought for a few seconds. "Do you mean The Miz?"

"Yep, that's him." Rey said. "So, what do you think?"

"I think…I love you. This is great Rey." Jeff exclaimed.

"Yeah, I knew it would be." Rey says confidently. "So, do you want his contact information so you can talk to him?"

"Yeah please."

"Alright, I'll send it to you in an email. Have a good day."

"Oh, I will." Jeff said as Rey hung up the phone.

Rey looked up at Josh. "Send Jeff Mike's information while I call Mike."

"OK." Josh said and went to his computer to send Jeff the info.

Mike was sitting in The Real World house. Currently, the cameras weren't rolling so he was just sitting by himself in his room. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, the real Mike was quiet and didn't like to be around people. He was very much an introvert. When the cameras were rolling though, he would turn into a loud prick because that is what made him money. The character that he played was very lucrative so he would stick with it until he made enough money to live off of for the rest of his life.

Mike almost jumped out of his skin when he felt his phone vibrate on his lap. Mike picked it up, after he calmed down, and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mike?"

"Yes, this is Mike."

"Hey Mike, this is Rey Mysterio."

"So, you've found him?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I did." Rey answered and smiled as he heard Mike giggle.

"Who is he? Tell me everything." Mike demanded.

"His name is Jeff Hardy a-."

"The painter, sculpture, jack of all trades dude with the rainbow hair?" Mike questioned.

"Yes, that's him."

Mike smiled. "Perfect Rey. You're too good."

Rey chuckled. "I know, but keep you're phone close. He should be calling you sometime today."

"Thanks Rey."

"No problem." Rey said and hung up the phone.

"I sent everything to Jeff." Josh said as he walked back into Rey's office and sat down.

"I just got done talking to Mike. Everything, for them, is in motion. Now, lets start on some other matches."

The sun was setting outside of The Real World house and Mike was staring at his phone. The call that he was expecting still hadn't came through yet. He didn't know what was taking Jeff so long to call him. Mike knew he had a life and might be busy but he could at least send him a text saying he would call him later.

Mike's phone lit up and started to buzz. He looked at the caller ID and saw and area code that he didn't recognize. "910, must be North Carolina." Mike said to himself before answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, may I speak to Mike."

"This is he."

"Oh hey this is Jeff." Jeff said. "Sorry, I'm calling you so later. My latest buyer just left."

"Oh that's OK. I know you're a busy man." Mike said. "So what did your buyer buy?"

"An equestrian statue of himself." Jeff answered as he sat on his couch.

"Oh, that must have taken you a long time." Mike said as he laid across his bed. "Your body must be stiff."

Jeff chuckled. "I'm used to it I guess. I'm a little stiff though."

"Mmm, I guess when I see you I'll have to give you a message." Mike suggested and Jeff laughed.

"That sounds good." Jeff said. "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm just laying down, everyone else in the house is gone." Mike said.

"You're not out with your friends?" Jeff asked, surprised.

"No, the cameras aren't with them so no. Honestly, I don't really like them. They are not my taste."

"Really?" Jeff asked. "I thought you liked the wild party scene."

"Not really." Mike paused. "I guess…I'll explain that when I see you."

"You keep saying that but when can I see you?" Jeff asked and Mike looked at the calendar on the wall.

"Next weekend, I will be free because they aren't shooting anything that weekend." Mike said. "Is that good with you?"

"Yeah, if you fly in I'll pick you up in Fayetteville." Jeff suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be perfect." Mike smiled. "What will we do when I get there?"

"Anything you want." Jeff said.

"I want to play with some paint." Mike said in a hurry.

"OK, I'll see what I can do." Jeff said. As he finished his sentence, he heard Mike yawn. "You sleepy?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No problem, I'll call you tomorrow." Jeff said.

"OK, goodnight."

"Night." Jeff said and hung up his phone.

Mike hung up his phone and placed it on the charger. He couldn't wait for next weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to take a mini-Hiatus but I'm back and I should be updating more regularly now.**

**Thanks 4 Reading  
><strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	28. Mr Creative and Mr Reality TV II

"Hey." Jeff said as he waved to Mike as Mike walked out of the airport. He rolled his LV bag over to Jeff's truck. Mike smiled and gave him an awkward wave before closing in on him.

"Hey." Mike said with a smile. Jeff smiled back before giving Mike a hug. Mike hugged him back. The hung went on for longer before they pulled away. Mike reached down to get his bag but Jeff stopped him.

"Let me." He said before picking up the bag and placing it in the bed of the truck. Mike opened the door and slipped into the passenger side seat. Jeff ran around the car and got into the driver's seat. He started his truck up and drove out of the airport.

"Sorry for picking you up in this truck. I had to drop off a few large painting at a buyer's house." Jeff said, embarrassed by his beat up truck.

"Oh it's fine. I know you're a busy man." Mike said as he looked at Jeff in the driver's seat. "So, what were the paintings about?"

"The buyer is really into Greek Mythology, so I painted him and his wife as Zeus and Hera on Mount Olympus." Jeff answered.

"Wow! You are so amazing…that must have taken you a long time." Mike says.

"Yeah, a few hours but it's all worth it at the end." Jeff told Mike and briefly looked over at Mike. He smiled and Mike smiled back. "So…you said you wanted to play with some paint?" Jeff asked.

"Yes I do." Mike answered excitedly.

"I think I can arrange that."

The rest of the forty minute drive back to Cameron was filed with small talk and occasional silence. Jeff pulled into the driveway of his nice two-story brick house.

"Nice house." Mike comments as Jeff pulls into the garage.

"Thanks, I better the Real World house is better."

"It's bigger but it's definitely not better." Mike answered.

Jeff turned off the truck and exited the truck. Mike did the same. Jeff grabbed Mike's bag and grabbed Mike's hand and walked into his home. "So this is it." Jeff said as she took Mike all around his home. The couple went upstairs and placed Mike's bag in the guest bedroom.

"So you showed me your home but you haven't showed me where you paint." Mike explained.

"Oh yeah." Jeff grabbed Mike's hand. "Come on."

The couple went downstairs and out of the back kitchen door. In the back of the house was a big brick shed that looked like a mini version of the house. Jeff took the lock off of the door and opened it, letting Mike walk inside of the shed first. Jeff turned on the light before closing the door behind them. "So this is the studio, it's not much."

Mike looked around the studio. A mural like painting was spread across the four walls of the studio. Mike examined all of the people on the wall. He turned around and looked at the back wall. The wall had a female angel painted on it. It was very beautiful.

"Wow." Mike walked closer to the wall. "Is this someone special?" Mike pointed.

Jeff walked over to Mike. "Yeah, that is my mom. She died when I was little."

"I'm sorry." Mike said quietly.

"It's OK." Jeff said as he looked at the wall. "Everyone on the wall is someone in my life." Jeff grabbed Mike's hand and turned him around. "That's my brother and my dad." Jeff said as he pointed to the two men smiling with their arms around each other.

Mike looked at Jeff's brother and then back at Jeff. "You kinda look like your brother…I see the similarity."

"Really? I think you're the first person who has ever said that." Jeff said with a smile.

"I don't know, I see it a little." Mike said and looked around some more. He looked down at the white tile floor that was streaked with different color paint.

"Hey." Mike shouted as he remember. "Where's my paint? You promised I could play." Mike said.

"Oh yeah." Jeff said and wrapped his arm around Mike's waist. "I have arranged that." Jeff said as he started to walk himself and Mike out of his studio.

"Wait, where are we going?" Mike asked as Jeff locked up his studio. "I thought the paint was in there."

"No." Jeff said and wrapped his arm around Mike's neck. "I'm going to take you somewhere where we'll have more room to play."

"Ooh." Mike smiled and looked at Jeff. "I can't wait."

Jeff pulled his car into the parking lot of the place he was taking Mike on their first date. Mike smiled brightly.

"Paintball! I've always wanted to do this." Mike said excitedly.

"Really. You've never played paintball."

"No." Mike admitted. "But hey I don't have any old clothes with me."

"Don't worry about it babe." Jeff grabbed a black bag from the back seat. "I brought some clothes for us."

"Have I told you how awesome you are?" Mike asked.

"No."

"Well, you are totally awesome!" Mike said and Jeff laughed as he exited the car. Mike got out of the car and walked into the building with Jeff.

The couple walked up to the counter. "Hello." The man at the desk greeted.

"Hey." Mike and Jeff greeted. "It's just us two." Jeff told the man.

The man turned around and grabbed two paintball guns and a lot of ammunition. He grabbed two masks and two goggles.

Jeff gave the man his credit card before he could even tell him the price. The man swiped the credit card and gave it back to Jeff. Jeff signed the receipt and gave it back to the man.

"The locker room is down the hall and to the right. You guys will be in field six."

"Alright, thanks." Jeff and Mike said.

After getting dressed in Jeff's old clothes, the couple proceeded to field six. The couple got into their positions.

"You Ready!" Jeff yelled.

"Yeah, lets go!" Mike yelled back and the game had begun.

Mike quietly walked around the field, trying to find Jeff. He looked all around but he was no where to found. Mike didn't even hear a sound when all of a paintball when flying by his head. Mike ducked behind a fake tree and laughed.

"You sneaky painter!" Mike yelled and Jeff laughed. Mike turned and fired in the direction of the laughter but Jeff quickly jumped out of the way and ducked behind a metal frame. Mike turned and fired at the metal frame and then stopped.

Jeff peeked out from around the frame and Mike fired. Jeff quickly rolled out of the way and ran down the field. Mike followed and shot at Jeff until he ran out of ammunition. Mike ducked behind a metal dome and reloaded. Mike ran down the field and ducked behind another metal frame, little did he know that Jeff was on the other side of the frame. Jeff had no idea that his date was on the other side as well.

Mike and Jeff stood up at the same time and saw each other. They both were startled but Mike reacted first and shot Jeff in the chest. Jeff looked down at the green ball of paint on his chest and then looked back up at Mike.

"I win."

After getting cleaned up, the duo left the paintball place and went down the street to a pizzeria for dinner. The couple went into the small pizzeria and sat down at a booth. The waiter came over and the couple ordered a large hamburger pizza, bread sticks, and two cokes.

"So, I guess that was just beginners luck huh?" Jeff questioned and Mike shook his head. "No, I'm just too awesome at everything I do." Mike said and Jeff laughed.

"OK." Jeff stopped talking as the waiter sat their drinks down. "So oh-great-awesome-one." Jeff started and Mike giggled. "What's it like living in the Real World house."

"Oh God." Mike groaned. "Horrible! Everyone I live with are pigs. I don't know if their parents didn't teach them anything or what. They don't clean, cook, or do anything productive. All they do is party." Mike took a sip of his coke. "Don't get me wrong, I like to go out to but they go out way to much for my liking."

"So, why do you stay? I mean you sound unhappy."

"The money is amazing…that's why I stay." Mike starts. "I can't sing or dance…and I don't have a college degree so I don't know how else I'm going to make money like that."

"You can act."

"Huh?" Mike looked over at Jeff.

"I mean you pretend to be this arrogant jack ass on TV and I seriously thought you were like that until you came here…you can act. Why don't you try and get a TV or movie role."

"You are so right. I can act." Mike leaned over and kiss Jeff on the cheek. Jeff was shocked to say the least. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jeff said as the waiter came and sat the pizza and breadsticks on the table.

"You and me." Mike started as he grabbed a slice of pizza. "We are going to be so awesome together."

Jeff smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>"Hello." Rey answered his phone.<p>

"Hey babe, I just wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow afternoon?' Dave asked and Rey gasped.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon." Rey told Dave. He could hear Dave sigh on the other in. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

"I know you will…just call me when you're free." Dave said.

"Ok goodnight."

"Nite." Rey hung up his cellphone and placed it on the charger. He laid down and sighed. He just hoped this psychologist was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	29. Rey and the Psychologist

"Hey." Rey said to Josh as he walked thru the door.

"Hey, I thought you were going to therapy today?" Josh inquired.

"I am but my appointment isn't until two so I thought I could get some work done before I go." Rey said as he sat down at his desk.

"Ok, well." Josh started as he sat down. "Lets get to it."

Hours past and the duo still hadn't matched any couples. Josh could tell that Rey was distracted so he decided to step in.

"Hey, lets just call it a day." Josh said and stood up.

"What? Why?" Rey looked up at his best friend.

"Because, you are clearly distracted and nervous about meeting with the psychologist."

"Am I that readable?" Rey asked and Josh nodded. "Fine, we'll stop and I'll head over to the doctor's office early." Rey said and stood up.

"Good." Josh said as he grabbed the files. "I'll clean all of this up and you head over to meet with your shrink."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Rey said as he grabbed his belonging and started to walk out of the door.

"And remember." Josh called out and Rey turned around and looked at him. "Just breath and come clean."

Rey chuckled. "Thanks." He said as he walked out of the door.

Josh quickly cleaned up the office and put away all of the files after Rey had left. Josh packed up all of his things and locked up the office. Josh pulled out his phone and dialed a number as he got into his car.

"This is Randy."

"Hey baby."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, I'm off for the rest of the day." Josh answered.

Randy smiled. "Do you want to do something?"

"Depends on what it is."

Randy smirked. "Meet me at my house in thirty minutes."

Josh hung up the phone and smiled. It was time to have some fun.

* * *

><p>Rey walked into the therapist office and up to the reception desk.<p>

"Um…excuse me." Rey said and the older woman looked up at him and smiled.

"You must be Dr. Gabriel's two o'clock." The woman said and Rey nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hold on a second." The woman said and picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Yes, your two o'clock is here…OK bye." The lady hung up the phone and then looked up at Rey.

"You're a little early so the doctor is straightening up and then he'll call you back, have a seat until then." The woman explained and pointed to the brown chairs up against the opposite wall.

"Thanks." Rey said and walked over to the chairs and sat down.

Rey waited nervously in the chair. He had never seen a therapist, psychologist, or whatever you wanted to call them in his life. In his community, seeing a psychologist meant that you were insane and he was far from insane. Rey shock his head. This visit wouldn't be that bad. From what he had heard, this doctor was very nice and specialized in sex related topics. He would be able to help him. If he couldn't help him, then no one could.

"Rey." Rey looked up the man that was calling out his name. Rey assumed that he was his doctor even though he looked much younger than Rey. He wore black slacks and a white oxford shirt. His black square framed glass hung on his nose. His silver Rolex shone very brightly on his wrist. "Come on back." He finished.

Rey got up and walked through the door that the doctor was holding open for him. Rey walked into the office and looked around. It looked like the stereotypical psychologist office except the furniture wasn't black, it was white with blue stitching.

The doctor shut the door and turned to Rey. "Hi, you must be Mr. Mysterio."

"Yes but please call me Rey."

"Then call me Justin…please have seat on the couch." Justin motioned to the couch and Rey sat down. Justin sat across from him in a white and blue chair. He grabbed his notebook and pen.

"The furniture isn't black." Rey commented.

"Yeah. I don't use black in the office. Black is often associated with death so I use white, which is often associated with life, and blue, which is looked at as a calm color." Justin said as he flipped through the pages of his notebook. Once he had arrived at a blank page, he clicked is pen and looked up at Rey.

"So, why are you here today Rey?"

"Well…I don't like to beat around the bush so…I want to have sex with my boyfriend but I can't." Rey admitted honestly.

"Are you ashamed of your body? Do you have a physical disability unknown to him?" Justin asked as he wrote something down.

"No, nothing like that. It's more of a…mental handicap."

"OK." Justin said in understanding. "If you don't mind me asking, how far have you gone with your boyfriend?"

"I mean, we've…he's touched my manhood before but that's as far I can go. When he tries to put his mouth on me or touch my ass, I can't. I lose it." Rey admitted.

"Why do you think this is a mental handicap? Did something happen to you when you were younger?"

Rey nodded. "Yeah…when I was little, I was repeatedly…raped."

"And it affects you to this day." Justin commented.

"Yeah, it's just hard to trust people…with my body."

Justin nodded. "Was the person who rape you close to you?"

"Yeah, it was." Rey stops. "This stays in this office right?"

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone anything, unless you give me permission."

"Yeah well. It was my dad." Rey confessed. "I told my mother what happened and she didn't believe me." Rey shook his head. "She let it happen. These people are supposed to protect me and they ruined me."

"Ruin is a strong word." Justin commented.

"Well, that is what they did to me. I can't function normally in a relationship because of them."

"It seems like…the reason you can't have sex with your boyfriend is because you're still holding onto the memories and the past. You haven't made your peace with everything."

"Are you saying that I should forgive and forget?"

"I do know if you'll ever be able to truly forgive your parents, but you need to make peace with them and yourself before you can truly be one with your boyfriend. And don't ever forget. You'll need to remember this so this doesn't ever happen again to you or to someone close to you. You'll have to face your fears and confront your demons head on in order for you to feel confortable in your own skin." Justin explains.

"And if I don't?" Rey asked.

Justin took off his glasses and looked into Rey's eyes. "Then I don't think you'll ever be able to be intimate with anyone."

Rey sighed and fell back on the couch. He had a lot to thing about.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	30. You can help me by helping my friend

"So, how did it go yesterday?" Josh asked his best friend as he sat across the desk from him.

Rey thought for second. "A lot better than I it would. My doctor is really cool and down to earth about everything. He didn't make me feel uncomfortable or anything. He just made me think about things…a lot." Rey answered.

"Like what?" Josh inquired.

"He said that I would never be able to be intimate with Dave if I didn't make peace with myself and my parents. He said that I have to face my demons head on." Rey answered again.

"How will you do that?" Josh asked.

"I don't know." Rey said and shook his head.

"Have you told Dave…everything?"

Rey looked at Josh. "He knows I was raped but he doesn't know by who. He just thinks I was attacked by some random guy on the street. It's on thing to be raped by a random guy but being raped by your father is a whole 'nother level that I do not want to go into."

"I think." Josh stopped. "I think you need to tell Dave the whole truth. After that, I believe more of the weight from this will be lifted off of your chest and then you'll be able to figure out of to make complete peace with yourself and your parents."

"Yeah, I just don't know how he's going to take that." Rey said.

"Well." Josh shrugged. "Hopefully, he takes it like I did and just feeds you ice cream and cookies for the rest of the night." Josh joked and Rey laughed.

"It seemed like we had an endless supply of ice cream that night." Rey commented and this made Josh laugh out loud.

" I know right." Josh said through his fit of laughter.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Rey and Josh immediately stopped laughing and looked over toward the door. Standing the doorway was a large black. He was wearing red Adidas track pants, a red shirt, and red and white shoes. It looked like he was on his way to work out.

"No." Rey stood up. "Come on in."

The large man walked into the office and shook Rey's hand. "Hi, I'm Brodus Clay."

"I'm Rey Mysterio."

Josh stood up. "Brodus Clay. The choreographer?"

"Yes sir."

"I knew you looked familiar. I'm Josh Matthews." Josh said and shook Brodus's hand.

"So, have a seat. How may we help you?" Rey asked as they all sat down.

Brodus looked over at Rey. "You can help me by helping my friend. He is in desperate need of your help."

"OK, no problem." Rey grabbed some forms and a pen. "So, can you explain why you need our help?"

"Well." Brodus began. "My friend's name is Alex Riley and he is a very successful porn star." Brodus stopped to look at their reactions. They weren't negative. "Why are you guys reacting so well to this?"

"I've matched porn stars before and that job is not uncommon. We are in California and besides, I've seen worst." Rey said and Josh nodded in agreement.

"OK, well, I mean he is really successful. He gets paid ten thousand dollars per scene and five thousand per adult pictures."

"Per scene and picture!" Josh says in astonishment. "We should have been porn stars."

Brodus chuckled and then continues. "He doesn't have a problem getting any guy into his bed. At first, that was all that he wanted, but now…he's sick and tired of it. He just wants a steady boyfriend that could on day be his husband. The problem is that he doesn't talk to anyone outside of the porn industry expect me. I try to hook him up with people outside of the industry but he always says no because he thinks everyone is shallow and will reject him because he is a porn star. It's getting ridiculous. Now, he won't meet or talk to anyone, expect me. He only leaves his house for work and occasionally, I may get him over my house to hang out but that's about it." Brodus pauses for a breath. "It's getting serious. I think he may be falling into depression."

"Wow." Rey said and rubbed his chin. "You said Alex doesn't leave the house expect for work. If I find a guy for him, will he go on the date? I can't have my clients being stood up."

"Don't worry about that." Brodus said. "I will dress and drag Alex out of his house and bring him to the date myself if I have to. You won't have to worry about that." Brodus reassured.

"OK." Rey nodded. "Well, tell me what type of guys does he like. Does he have a type?"

Brodus thought for a moment. "Every guy that I have ever seen him with has been smaller than him. Alex is about 6 foot three. I don't think I've ever seen him with someone that's six feet tall. So, yeah, he likes the smaller guys…and not one of those weak, stereotypical small guys. He likes the small guys to be strong and can stand up for themselves. He also needs to be a relatively happy person with a positive attitude since well…Alex is at a dark point in his life."

"Anything else?" Rey asked.

Brodus shakes his head. "Just when you find a guy, could you let me know first and then I'll inform Alex."

"Sure no problem." Rey said.

"I'm actually thinking of a few people who fit that description." Josh says.

"We should be calling you by the end of today or tomorrow."

"Thanks. Just find someone as quick as you can because Alex is getting worse with everyday that goes by."

Rey smiled. "Don't worry. We are going to find someone for Alex and fix the situation."

"Great." Brodus started. "Because you're my last hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	31. The Astronaut and The Pornstar I

"That's a wrap. Great Job guys." The director yelled across the room.

Alex pulled out of his co-star and rolled off of the bed. He pulled his condom off and threw it into the trash can. Alex got off of the bed and began to walk off of the set. The director stopped him.

"Great job as always. We just deposited all of your money in your bank account."

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Alex said and walked off of the set.

Alex walked down the hall to his private bathroom, the perks of being a superstar porn star. Alex walked into his private bathroom. He went over to his black duffel bag and grabbed his body wash and a towel and proceeded to shower off the evidence of today.

After the nice hot shower, Alex dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist and the flopped down on the couch. He was beat. Everyone thought that being a porn star was fun. It was a lot off work. Having to have sex eight hours a day was tiring. It's fun when you first start at the beginning of the day but after a while, it just becomes a job.

Alex got up and began dressing. Once he was all dress, he heard a knock on his door. He threw his duffel bag on his shoulder and answered the door. He opened the door and rolled his eyes. It was his co-star, Andrew.

"Hey Alex." He said in a sex voice.

"Hey Andrew." Alex said as he walked out of his private bathroom and closed the door.

"So, what are you doing to night?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm going home. I just need some me time." Alex said as he walked towards the door.

"Well if he you need some company, call me." He said and bit his lip.

Alex rolled his eyes and placed his ball cap on his head. "Yeah, whatever." Alex walked out the door.

Alex walked over to his car and threw his bag in the passenger seat and hoped in the driver's seat. He started his car and took off for home.

Alex thought back to Andrew. Alex sighed. He hated the way that Andrew looked at him. He looked at him like he was a piece of meat. He hated that. He was more than just a hot body and a great ass, but that is what everyone thinks of him. Alex sighed. He was worried that he would be forever alone.

Alex was broken out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, this is your bestie Brodus." Brodus answered.

"I'm not going out with you tonight." Alex said quickly.

"That's not why I called. I called to tell you I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, so stay by the phone." Brodus said.

"Ok. Bye."

* * *

><p>"I think I've found the right guy for Alex." Rey said triumphantly.<p>

"Who?" Josh asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Evan Bourne."

"The astronaut? The guy who found water on Mars?" Josh questioned.

"Exactly. He's twenty-nine. He's five foot nine."

"Definitely smaller than Alex." Josh commented.

"And if you've seen any of his interviews, you'll see that he's always smiling and is happy and a positive person, and he has strong opinions."

"He is always happy and smiling…it's kinda weird, but I think he has the right type of attitude to be with Alex." Josh said and Rey agreed.

"Yeah, I'll give him a call."

* * *

><p>Evan sighed loudly as he threw himself face down onto his king size bed. He had just come from another one of his press conferences. He hated those things. He did not sign up for all of those press conferences when he became an astronaut.<p>

Evan turned over so he was now laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He wouldn't hate them so much if the didn't ask the same questions over and over again.

They always asked. "Hey Evan, how does the Earth look from space?" or "Hey Evan, how does zero gravity feel?" or, and his personal favorite. "Have you seen any extraterrestrial activity yet?" They never asked anything pertaining to himself. They never asked him how he felt. Did he feel any sickness coming back into Earth's pull or anything like that. To everyone else, he was just a space man and nothing else. It was like, people didn't think he had a life or a personality outside of his job.

Evan reached into his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the number. He didn't recognize it but he answered it anyway.

"Hello." Evan answered in his usually happy voice.

"Hey Evan. This is Rey Mysterio."

"Oh, Hi Rey." Evan sat up on his bed. "So, I guess you have some good news for me."

Rey chuckled. "Yeah, I do. I found someone for you but-."

"Oh no." Evan playfully moaned.

"It's nothing to bad." Rey said. "His best friend, his name is Brodus Clay-."

"The choreographer?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, he wants to screen you first." Rey explained.

"Oh, he's like the protective brother. I get it." Evan said. "I'm all up for the interrogation."

"Well Brodus will call you soon and the guy that you'll be talking about…his name is Alex."

"Ok Bye."

Rey hung up the phone. He looked over at Josh.

"He's down for the interrogation." Rey said.

"I guess I'll call Brodus."

* * *

><p>Brodus looked down at the piece of paper. It had the number that Rey had just given him written across it. He quickly dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.<p>

"Hello."

"Hi. May I speak to Evan Bourne?" Brodus asked nicely.

"This is Evan." Evan replied.

"Hi Evan. I'm Brodus Clay."

"Yeah. Rey told me about you. He said I was in for an interrogation." Evan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were a good guy. Rey told me you were an astronaut and a respectable guy."

"Yeah." Evan began. "I've been an astronaut for about eight years now and I know how to treat someone with respect. I'll never disrespect Alex."

"Ok well, I have one other thing to ask you?" Brodus says.

"OK."

"The career that Alex has…it isn't really all that accepted into mainstream societies…would that be a deal breaker for you?"

"Is his job an illegal job?" Evan asked.

"Oh God no." Brodus said in a hurry. "No, he is definitely not mixed up in anything illegal."

"Well then no, I have no problem. We all have to eat somehow right." Evan said with a chuckle.

"And this feeling wouldn't change…even if the media finds out."

"No, especially if we make a real connection. You can't help who you like and fall in love with."

"Well already." Brodus says. "I think I have all I need. I'm going to give Alex your number, expect a call from him soon."

"OK. Thanks man, bye." Evan hung up the phone.

Brodus hung up the phone. He grabbed his keys and left his house and proceeded to get into his car. He was so excited. Alex had a date.

* * *

><p>The doorbell to Alex's house rang loudly. It ran so loud that Alex fell off of his couch because he was frighten by it. Alex stood up and rubbed his butt as he walked to the door. He looked thru the peep hole and saw that it was Brodus. He opened the door.<p>

"Hey!" Brodus said loudly and pushed passed Alex. Alex closed the door and led Brodus into his kitchen.

"I thought you were going to call me." Alex said as he opened his refrigerator and pulled out a juice box.

"I know but I think it will be easier to tell you the good news in person."

Alex put the straw in his juice box and sat down. "So, what's the good news?"

Brodus pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Alex with a big smile on his face. Alex took the paper and read it.

"Who's Evan?" Alex asked, confused.

"Your date for sometime this week." Brodus confessed with a big smile on his face.

Alex looked at him, his mouth in an 'O' shape, and the spoke, "You bitch. You know that I don't want to date anyone. I just want to wallow away in my misery." Alex yelled.

"I know and, as your best friend, I can not allow that." Brodus said. "So I, with the help of two other match makers, set you up with this guy. He's perfect for you. He's five foot nine, twenty-nine, gorgeous guy, and to top it all off…he's an astronaut. That's pretty cool, right?"

"Wait." Alex thought for a moment. "Is this Evan Bourne's number?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir OW!" Brodus yelled as Alex punched him in the shoulder.

"Evan Bourne is the most respected astronaut ever. He found water on Mars, he's the reason why people will be living there. I can't date him. Once the media finds out I'm a porn star, they'll rip him to pieces."

"Well, I told him that you have a job that most people don't agree with an-."

"Did you tell him I was a porn star?" Alex asked hastily.

"No, I said you have a job that most people don't agree with. He said that if you guys made a connection and if he really liked you, or loved you, he wouldn't care what anyone else said." Brodus stopped talking and Alex gave him a look. "He's a really nice guy and you should call him. He's not a shrewd, like you think."

Alex sighed. "I just…I just don't want to be rejected."

"Rejection is apart of life. If he rejects you, then you pick up the pieces and move on. You have to take some risks if you want to be happy in the long run." Brodus rose from his chair. "Now I have to go. You better call him."

Alex got up and showed his best friend to the door.

"You better call him." Brodus repeated.

"OK." Alex said in an irritated voice and pushed Brodus out of his house.

Alex closed the door and locked it before turning around and going to the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked at the phone number in his hands. Should he call? Should he not call? Some many thoughts were running through his head. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be forever alone but he didn't want to face the risk of rejection. It was such a dilemma.

Alex took a deep breath. "I guess Brodus is right." Alex picked up his cell phone and dialed the number. It rung three times before someone picked it up.

"Hello." A cheery voice answered.

"Hi. May I speak to Evan Bourne?" Alex asked.

"This is he." Evan answered.

"Hi, I'm Alex."

Evan straighten up in his chair. "Alex, you're just the person I've been wanting to talk too. You're best friend interrogated me pretty good."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that."

"It's OK." Evan started. "It just lets me know that you're a diamond."

"A diamond?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, you're best friend wouldn't go to bat for you if you weren't." Evan stated.

Alex smiled a little. "I guess."

A comfortable silence settled between them.

"Are you still there?" Evan asked.

"Yeah." Alex assured.

Evan chuckled. "I hate talking on the phone. I never know what to say. It's always better for me if I meet someone in person."

"So, do you want to meet me?" Alex asked.

"I would love to." Evan asked.

"I'm in San Diego. Where are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm in San Diego too." Evan answered with a chuckle.

"Well, why don't we meet for coffee in the morning at the Starbucks in Horton Plaza."

"That's good for me. See you tomorrow at about ten."

"That's perfect." Alex said. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	32. The Astronaut and The Pornstar II

Alex sat at the small table in the corner of the Starbucks, anxiously waiting the arrival of Evan. He was so nervous that his leg was shaking underneath the table. Alex looked at his watch. It was five minutes past ten. Evan was late.

Alex shrugged. He could be stuck in traffic, we are in California where traffic is the worst. Or maybe…Alex shook his head, that couldn't be. Evan couldn't have found out who he was. He didn't give Evan his last name. There had to be thousands of Alexes in the world and he bet that Evan didn't even watch porn.

Alex chuckled. He would be kind of funny if Evan had ever seen any of his work. Then, he guessed, he wouldn't have to worry so much but if he had seen his work, would Evan only see him as a piece of meat like everyone else.

Alex sighed and looked at his watch. It was now eight minutes past ten. Alex looked around the Starbucks. He didn't see any sign of Evan.

Alex was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Thinking that he had been stood up, Alex grabbed his jacket that was on the back of his chair and was about to stand up when he saw a small brunette man fly through the doors of Starbucks.

Alex placed his jacket on the back of his chair and watched as the small man looked around. Once he looked at Alex, he ran over to him.

"You're Alex right?" Evan asked, he was all out of breath.

"Yes, how did you know?" Alex asked with a smile.

Evan took a deep breathe. "The description your friend gave was awesome." Evan lean down and kissed Alex on the cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was hell this morning. Do you want something?" Evan asked and pointed to the counter.

"Um." Alex said as he was recovering from the kiss. "Yeah, I want a Venti Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino." Alex said and reached in his pocket to give Evan some money but before he could get his wallet out, Evan had walked away and was already at the counter ordering their drinks. Alex shook his head and put his wallet back in his pocket.

A few minutes later, Evan was walking back over to him carrying to drinks and a place.

"A Venti Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino for you." Evan said and sat Alex's drink in front of Alex before sitting down. "A White Chocolate Mocha for me and two blueberry scones for us." He said and sat the plate down in the middle of the table.

"Thanks." Alex took a sip of his drink. "But you didn't have to buy my drink."

Evan smiled. "Consider it a 'sorry I'm late' drink."

"OK." Alex said and took another sip of your drink. "So, how has your day been so far?" Alex asked and Evan rolled his eyes.

"I had another press conference at seven this morning." Evan explained.

"Seven. That's way too early to take about science and space." Alex said with a chuckle. "I bet you get tired of those things huh?" Alex jokingly asked.

"I do, actually." Evan answered and Alex was surprised.

"Really? You're always so happy on TV." Alex says.

"Well, I guess I'm a good actor." Evan says with a chuckle. "I mean…I like being an astronaut, I just don't like all of the press conferences and the interviews…they're so impersonal."

"How so?" Alex asks before taking another sip of his drink.

"They never ask about me, about how I'm doing, about how I feel once I come back to Earth. Sometimes, I do suffer from some sicknesses when I come back…I know this must sound so selfish-."

"No, you totally have every right to be mad. I heard you guys suffer from bone loss and 'gravity sickness.'" Alex said.

"Yeah, because of the lack of calcium. I have to take these huge calcium pills, they are huge. They're like the size of a horse." Evan says and Alex laughs. "And gravity sickness is like motion sickness."

"But are you feeling OK?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I'm great because I'm here with you." Evan said and Alex smiled.

The couple continued to make small talk until their drinks and the two scones were gone. Evan looked outside.

"It's such a great day outside. Do you want to go to the park?" Evan asked.

Alex looked outside. "Sure, lets go to the one down the street."

Alex and Evan walked down to the park. As they walked to the park, Evan's hand graced over Alex's hand. Alex smiled and took Evan's hand into his and held it as they walked to the park.

"Let's sit over there." Alex said and pointed to a bench. Evan agreed and the couple went over to the bench and sat down.

"It's such a nice day…not too hot." Evan commented and Alex nodded in agreement.

Evan turned toward Alex. "So…I don't know if I should ask you this but…"

"What's the matter?" Alex asked. Evan bit his lip before talking.

"Your friend said…your job was a bit…that most people wouldn't accept it and I just was curious as to what it is."

Alex bit his lip and looked down.

"I mean…if you like work at an abortion clinic, it's totally fine because I'm pro-choice."

Alex, with his bottom lip between his teeth, looked up and spotted the swings. "Umm…let's get on the swings." Alex popped up and started for the swing set. Evan popped up as well and grabbed Alex's arm and turned him around.

"Is it really that bad?" Evan asked. "Why won't you tell me?" Evan said with a little more force in his voice.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Alex asked and then shook his head. "You know what, I'm going home. I don't need this." Alex said and started to walk away. Evan ran to catch up with him and stopped him.

"I'm sorry." Evan said and cupped Alex's face. "I was just curious, that's all. If you don't want to tell me then I can respect that." Evan admitted.

Alex leaned into Evan's hand. "It's not I don't want to tell you." Alex placed his hand on top of Evan's and removed it from his face. "It's just that I'm scared you'll reject me."

"Why would I do that?" Evan asked, looking into Alex's eyes.

"Because…everyone else has."

"I'm not everyone else…I'm Evan."

"I know you're Evan." Alex said. "Evan the astronaut, Evan the all American, Evan the good boy."

"And what? Are you Alex the bad boy?" Evan asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah…I'm a-a-a-a porn star."

There was a short silence between them before Evan spoke.

"Porn star?" Evan repeated.

"Yeah porn star. I'm in the adult entertainment industry."

"Wait." Evan said and took step back to examine Alex but Alex took it the wrong way.

"So, you don't want to be around me anymore?"

"No…oh God no, it's just…"

"What?"

"I knew…I had seen you somewhere before. You're Alex Riley." Evan said.

"Ha-Have you seen my movies?" Alex asked with a blush on his face.

"No, I've seen your pictures. I-I have a subscription to Playgirl magazine." Evan admitted and Alex chuckled.

"Looks like Evan isn't that much of a good boy." Alex joked. "Why didn't you say anything if you knew who I was? You had me worried about nothing."

"Well I wasn't sure…and I didn't know how you would take it if I said you look like this adult actor that I fantasize about meeting all of the time, and that I want to be in a relationship with him, and that I obsess over him, and that I jerk off to him-."

"You get off on me?" Alex asked and Evan's eyes widen.

"No, no, I mean yes but ugh." Evan shook his head as Alex laughed. "What I meant to say is that yes I do get off on you but I don't see you as just someone to fuck. I see you as my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Evan said and smiled. "If you want to be my boyfriend."

"Of course I do." Alex said. "I've finally found someone that sees me for me."

"And I've finally found someone that sees me for me."

Alex leaned down and kissed Evan on the lips, sealing their faith as an everlasting couple.

* * *

><p>"So, what's up?" Dave asked as he sat down on Rey's couch. Rey sat next to him.<p>

"Remember when I told you I was raped?" Rey asked and Dave nodded. "Well I wasn't exactly honest about everything and I need to be…because I want to be with you and…I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	33. Rey tells Dave

Josh looked up from his desk as Rey came flying through the door.

"Hey Josh, look." Rey said and slammed two files down on Josh's desk. "I have to go but here are two files of two people I matched. I have to go and I don't know when I'll be back or-."

"Stop." Josh said and Rey stopped talking. "What the hell is going on? Did you tell Dave?"

"Yes, and to make a long story short-."

"No sir." Josh cut Rey off again. "I want the whole story."

Rey sighed. "Fine well…

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what's up?" Dave asked as he sat down on Rey's couch. Rey sat next to him.<em>

"_Remember when I told you I was raped?" Rey asked and Dave nodded. "Well I wasn't exactly honest about everything and I need to be…because I want to be with you and…I need your help."_

_Dave was little shocked at this open confession. "OK…tell me everything."_

_Rey took a deep breath. "A few months after my eighth birthday, my dad started acting really weird. For me, it…was very uncomfortable to be around him. I knew something was wrong but at eight…at eight, you don't know enough about anything to…know exactly what was wrong. My parents fought a lot and I didn't know anything about the situation. Then one night, the fighting stopped and everything was really quiet. I thought I was going to finally get some rest but then…it started raining and thundering outside." Rey swallowed before he continued. _

"_My dad…he came into my room. He asked me if I was OK? He knew that I was afraid of thunderstorms. I told him that I was a little scared. He sat on the bed next to me, pulled the covers off of me, and then told me that he would make me feel better…then he-he-he raped me. My dad raped me." Rey felt himself getting mad so he calmed himself down before he spoke again. "I told my mom but she slapped me and told me to shut up…she knew and she just let it happen." Rey felt a tear fall out of his left eye and he quickly wiped it away. "It got to a point where I just couldn't take it anymore, so I called my aunt Vickie."_

"_Eddie's wife?" Dave asked and Rey nodded yes._

"_When I went to school, I asked the ladies if I could use the phone to call my parents but I actually called Vickie and told her everything. She came up to the school and picked me up. She told the principle that my mother told her to come and get me. She took me to the hospital and the doctors confirmed everything. She took me home and the next thing I knew, they had custody of me, my dad was in jail, and we were moving to the US."_

_Dave pulled Rey onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Rey. "Thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me."_

_Rey nodded. "I went to therapy a while a go…and he said the only way that I would be able to get over this is to confront my fears head on."_

"_Well." Dave started. "I think…I think you need to confront your parents."_

"_You mean…go down to Mexico and air my grievances?" Rey asked._

"_Yeah." Dave confirmed. "You never got the changes to be angry. Eddie took you away and you never saw them again. You never got the change to curse at them and just…react like a normal person."_

_Rey didn't say anything. He didn't know if he would be up for the challenge. _

"_Where do your parents live?" Dave asked. "Where did you grow up?"_

"_Tijuana."_

"_Well, that's just a thirty minute drive." Dave said. "We can drive up there tomorrow."_

"_But what if my parents have moved?" Rey asked._

"_Do you think Eddie knows where they are?" Dave asked and Rey shook his head. _

"_Eddie hasn't spoken to them since he and Vickie took me."_

"_I think it's worth a shot…we go down there and see and if they're there, then you say what you have to say and leave. If they aren't there, then I know a few private investigators that can track them down." Dave looked into Rey's eyes. "So what do you say?"_

"_OK."_

* * *

><p>"So." Rey said as he finished the story. "I need to go back home and pack. Dave will be there in a little bit."<p>

"I think this will be really good for you Rey." Josh comments.

"I hope so…but anyway, here are two people I hooked up, call them and let them know about each other. They live in the same area so you shouldn't have to do too much work with them."

"OK." Josh nods and grabs the files. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know. I hoping to be back in a few days."

"Well take your time." Josh said. "I'll have everything here under control and if I need help I'll call Randy."

"OK, I have to go now. Wish me luck." Rey said and started to walk out of the door.

"Good luck." Josh said as Rey walked out of the door.

"If this doesn't help, I don't know what will." Josh said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	34. The Farmer and The Scientist I

Josh opened up the file on his desk and read it aloud to himself. "Frankie Kazarian, 29, Agricultural scientist. That's interesting." Josh said as he flipped the page. "Originally from Armenia but moved to Nashville for a job that he received. Wants someone who loves nature and animals, and that person should want marriage and children in the future because he wants to get married and is a carrier."

"OK, lets see who Rey paired you up with." Josh says as he opens the second file. "James Storm, 33, Farmer, lives just outside of Nashville on his farm. Looking for a partner who wants to be in a serious relationship because he wants marriage and children, would prefer for his partner to be a carrier but if he is not, then it is fine…Oh Rey, even in a time of crisis you are still good at your job."

Josh picked up his office phone and dialed a number.

James took a step back and looked at his horse, Midnight. James had just finished cleaning him and his pure black coat was shining bright.

"Lookin' good buddy." James said to Midnight and Midnight held his head high. James turned his head to his other horse. "Doesn't he look good, girl?" He said to his female brown horse named Lady. Lady looked over at Midnight and snorted, she was not impressed. Midnight huffed before going back into his stall. The other horses in the barn let out little snorts, as if they were laughing. James just shook his head as he closed the gate behind Midnight. James locked the gate and went over to the bales of hay. He was about to grab one when he cell phone rung.

He pulled it from his pocket and answered it. "Hello."

"Hello, may I speak to James?"

"This is James. How may I help ya?"

"Hi James, this is Josh Mathews from the match making service."

"Oh yeah, I've been waitin' for this call." James said with a smile.

"Well, you don't have to wait anymore because I have found the one for you." Josh said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yep, his name is Frankie Kazarian, he's Armenian, he lives in Nashville and he is an Agricultural scientist." Josh said. "I called him earlier but he didn't answer, my guess is he's at work. I told him you'd be calling him so I'm going to give you his number so you guys can get in contact with one another."

"OK." James said and put Josh on speaker. "Give me the number." Josh gave James the number and James saved it in his cell phone. "Thanks a lot." James said.

"No problem, I would wait a few hours before you called though. I don't know when he gets off of work but you should try to call him around five or six."

"OK, thanks." James repeated.

"Bye." Josh said and hung up the phone.

James hung up the phone and went over to Lady and patted her on the nose. "Looks like you'll have a rider soon."

* * *

><p>Kazarian placed his plate and cup in the sink. He turned on the hot water and put some soap on the dish and the plate. He had just finished eating and now he was cleaning up his kitchen. Kazarian washed and drier the dishes and placed them in the cabinet. He then wiped down his counter tops and his stove. This was his ritual after he cooked and ate. He had to clean his kitchen or he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. You could say he was a bit OCD about this.<p>

Kazarian grabbed his phone, turned off the light, and left the kitchen. He walked down the hall to his living room. He sat down on the plush black couch and started flipping through the channels.

"What to watch? What to watch?"

Kazarian stopped his search when his phone started to ring and buzz across his wood table. He picked up and looked at the Caller ID. He didn't recognize the number but he answered it anyway. He thought it might be someone from work.

"Hello."

"Hello. May I speak to Frankie Kazarian?"

"This is he."

"Hi, this is James. I don't know if Josh left a message on your phone about me."

"Oh, yeah." Kazarian said. "Yeah, I got Josh's message about an hour ago. It's nice to talk to you." Kazarian said and laid down on the couch.

"I would of called you earlier but I didn't know if you'd be at work or not." James said.

"You definitely should have because I've been so bored since I've been home." Kazarian explained.

"You're bored, huh?"

"Yes very. I'm just flipping through channels." Kazarian said as he changed the channel. "Nothing is on."

"Well." James started. "Do you want to go out?"

"Out? Where?" Kazarian asked.

"Out…to a bar maybe, or do you have to work in the morning?" James asked.

"No, I'm off on the weekends." Kazarian answered. "So what bar do you want to go to?" Kazarian asked.

"Where do you live?"

"Downtown Nashville…in the Smith Luxury Apartments."

"Ohh, those are some nice apartments." James said and Kazarian laughed. "You know about the Wildhorse Saloon on second street?"

"Yeah, I know that place."

"Then lets meet there in." James stops to look at his watch. "an hour and a half."

"Great, I'll see you then." Kazarian said.

"See ya." James said and hung up the phone.

Kazarian put his phone down and went to his bedroom. He had to get dressed.

* * *

><p>James sat at the bar and looked around. He had text Frankie and told him that he would be wearing jeans, a grey and black flannel shirt, black cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat. Frankie texted back and said that he would be wearing dark jeans, a T-shirt, a black jacket, and his long black hair would be pulled back in a ponytail.<p>

James looked around again as he sat on the bar stool. He still didn't see anyone that fit that description.

"You want anything?" The bartender asked James but James shook his head no.

"I'm waiting on someone." James said and the bartender nodded and left.

"James."

James turned around to look at the person who was calling him. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked at the man that stood before him. He was dressed in dark jeans, a T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His black hair was smoothed back and in a ponytail. He was so sexy.

"Please tell me you're Frankie." James said.

"Yes I am but please call me Kazarian or Kaz." Kaz said and then hugged James. James returned the hug before Kaz pulled away and sat down on the barstool next to him.

"Sorry I'm late. I took a cab and he was new so he didn't know where he was going." Kaz explained and James laughed. "I finally had to pull out my phone and use the GPS."

James laughed again. "The night hasn't even begun and you've already had an interesting one."

"Tell me about it."

"Do you want a drink?" James asked.

"Beer." Kaz stated.

"Oh, you're gonna to make me fall in love." James said as he waved the bartender over to them and Kaz just laughed. "Can we get two bud lights?"

The bartender grabbed two bottles and popped the tops before giving them to Kaz and James.

The couple took a swig of their beer and then sat them on the counter.

James pulled Kaz's coat back and looked at the writing on it. "Well that's not English." James said as he looked at Kaz's shirt.

Kaz chuckled. "It's Armenian. It says Love, Peace, Happiness."

"Oh so it's a hippie shirt." James said. "I didn't know there were hippies in Armenia."

Kaz let out a hearty laugh. "There are hippies everywhere." Kaz looked down at his shirt. "Whatever. I like this shirt."

"I like it too. It looks good on you." James said as he drunk some more of his beer. "So, what made you come to the good ole US of A?" James asked.

"I was offered a job at the University. I'm an Agricultural scientist."

"So, you're like a mad scientist that makes demon corn seeds that will eventually take over the world." James said and Kaz laughed.

"No, I'm making seeds that will grow in any climate." Kaz corrected and laughed.

"So, like, bananas will be able to grow in Russia in the winter or something like that." James reasoned and Kaz nodded.

"Yeah but we're mostly working on seeds that will grow in the dry North African climate."

"The Sahara?"

"Exactly." Kaz says and takes a sip of his beer. "It's coming along pretty good. A little slow but good. So what do you do mister?" Kaz asked.

"I'm a farmer." James said and Kaz's face lit up and his mouth former an 'O' shape.

"Get out! You're a farmer?"

"Yes, I am." James said proudly.

"I think that's so cool. So is your farmer really big or small?"

"It's pretty big. It's spread out over some acres, it's been passed down through generations." James said and then drunk the rest of his beer.

"Wow, that's so amazing." Kaz says in awe.

"You know if you want to come to my farmer, you can." James said as he called over the bartender. The bartender gave James and Kaz two more beers.

"Really because I would love too."

"You doing anything tomorrow?" James asked.

"No, so can I come by?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah, I'll even come pick you up." James offered.

"Oh, that would be great. I want to see your farm."

"And I'll be more than happy to show it to you." James said and Kaz smiled.

After a few more beers, James and Kaz decided to call it a night.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Kaz asked as the couple walked out of the bar.

"Yeah, this ain't my first rodeo." James says as he hail a cab for Kaz. "So, I'll come and get you around noon. We'll have lunch at my house and then I'll show you the farm."

"Great I can't wait." Kaz opened the door to his cab. "See you tomorrow." Kaz before kissing James on his cheek and getting in his cab.

James watched as the cab drove out of his sight. He turned around and started for his truck. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	35. The Farmer and The Scientist II

James walked up to Kaz's apartment door and knocked on it. He was glad that Kaz lived on the first floor because it was a sign on the elevator that said 'Out of Order' and he didn't feel like climbing a whole bunch of steps. James looked himself over as he waited for Kaz to answer the door. He was wearing jeans, a blue and white-checkered cotton button-up, his brown cowboys, and his cowboy hat.

James hear locks being turned and then the door flew open. Kaz was standing in the middle of the doorway. He was wearing blue jeans, a fitted T-shirt with Armenian writing on it, Chuck Taylors, and his long black hair was hanging down instead of up in a ponytail like last night.

"I'm ready." Kaz stated and James smiled.

"Alright, lets go."

Kaz locked up his apartment and the followed James outside to his truck.

"Nice Truck." Kaz said as he hopped into the passenger side of the truck and closed the door. James chuckled as he got behind the wheel and closed his driver side door. He drove and 2008 power blue Ford. There were dents and scraps all around it and the bed of the truck was covered in dried spilled paint and other liquids.

"This is the truck of a workin' man." James said as he drove out of the parking lot.

"I know." Kaz looked over at James. "I like it."

James smiled as he drove down the highway. He had a feeling he and Kaz would get along just find.

"So." Kaz started and broke James out of his thoughts. "How far away is you farm?"

"About thirty minutes, if we don't hit any type of traffic."

"Hm, I thought you would be farther out." Kaz said. "Hey, can I let this window down?" Kaz said and pointed to his window.

"Sure, do what you want." James said and Kaz began to let his window down.

"Oh, you shouldn't say that. I might take advantage of that statement." Kaz joked and James just shook his head.

Kaz settled back in the seat and looked at the landscape. As they drove out of the city, the buildings were replaced by rows and rows of corn, wheat, and other agricultural goods. He loved this, seeing nature prosper. He was amazing to see and watch.

James looked over at Kaz. He watched the man look at his surrounding. He seemed so happy with everything that he saw. He watched as the wind whipped the Armenian's hair around but it didn't seem to bother Kaz and James thought it was just beautiful.

James quickly turned his attentions back to the road. He didn't want to have an accident and kill them both.

Thirty minutes later, James was pulling off of the highway and onto a dirt road. Kaz looked around and on both sides of the road were tall corn stalks.

"Is this…all of your farm?" Kaz asked as they drove down the dirt road.

"Yes sir." James answered.

"Wow." James said and fell back against the seat. "How do you take care of all of this?"

"I have a deal with the University of Tennessee-Nashville …I'm surprised you haven't heard since you work there."

"I've only started working there about four months ago so I don't know everything yet."

"Well." James started. "Since my farm is the biggest farm in this area, the University asked if they could use my farm as a lab course for their Agricultural majors. I said yes, so now I have a whole bunch of helping hands through the week."

"What about in the summer?" Kaz asked.

"I get the kids that are doing summer school and if I need some more help, I hire some high school kids looking for summer work." James explained.

"That's so cool."

A few minutes later, James pulled up to his house. Kaz sat in the truck in awe.

"Is this a plantation house?" Kaz asked.

"Yes it is." James said and parked his truck. He turned off the ignition and took the keys out before getting out of the truck. Kaz followed him out of the truck and up the steps to the house. The house was a typical 19th century Plantation house. It was two stories plus and attic and it had a porch that was lined with Romanesque columns. It was so luxurious looking.

James opened his front door for Kaz and Kaz walked in. The inside of the house was just as grand.

"This is so nice." Kaz said as he started to follow James into the kitchen.

"Thanks." James said as he went over to the refrigerator. "I made some sandwiches and some sweet tea before I came to get you. I thought we could eat that before we went sightseein' on ma farm."

Kaz chuckled at the sightseeing bit. "Sure, but can we eat on the porch?"

James pulled out the food and the pitcher of sweet tea from the fridge. "Sure, I told you…you could do whatever you wanted to do." James said and smiled. "Now could you grab two glasses from the cabinet?"

Kaz grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and walked outside. James sat the food and the tea down on the little outdoor table and Kaz sat the glassed next to that. Kaz and James sat down and began to eat the chicken sandwiches that James had made.

"Since you have this big plantation house." Kaz began after he swallowed his food. "Do you think your ancestors owned slaves?" Kaz asked.

"I'm pretty sure they did." James answered. "There is too much land…and there's cotton and I used to have a tobacco field."

"Used to?" Kaz questions.

"Yeah, tobacco is too much of a hassle and I don't even smoke so I stopped growin' it, redid the land and started growing wheat and some other vegetables in its place."

"I guess that's smart. People really aren't smoking as much as they used to." Kaz said and continued eating.

After the couple finished eating, the couple went inside and cleaned up the dishes before returning outside.

"So, where do ya want to do first?" James asked

"Where ever you take me." Kaz answered and smiled.

James grabbed Kaz's hand. "Come on."

James took Kaz to the west side of the farm, where all of the plants were. He show Kaz the corn, wheat, tomatoes, potatoes, and all of the other vegetables he planted. Then they turned to the south and saw all of the cotton plants.

Kaz picked a small cotton plant and put the cotton ball in his hand. "It doesn't feel like the cotton balls you buy in the store." Kaz stated.

James took Kaz's hand again and continue to walk. "That's because once they get the cotton from me, they ship it off to a factory and they do stuff to it."

Kaz was about to say something but was cut off by a moo. "What was that?"

"One of ma cows." James answered and Kaz got excited.

"You have cows?" Kaz asked.

"I got all types of livestock."

"Lets go see the cows." Kaz said and James led the way to the cow pasture.

The cow pasture was a huge open area that was enclosed by a wooden fence. James had many cows and it seems like all of them were gazing on the nice, luscious, green grass.

"Cows." Kaz said and smiled. "How do I get them to come closer?"

"They won't. You have to come to them." With that being said, James climbed and hopped over the wooden fence. He then turned to Kaz and helped him over the fence. "Come on."

James and Kaz walked slowly up to one of the cows until they were close enough to touch it.

Kaz reached out his hand and started to pet the cow. "She's really soft."

"That's because I take care of 'em."

After Kaz got his feel of the cows, they moved on to the sheep and pigs. Kaz didn't really like the pigs. They were a bit to messy for him but he thought the sheep were adorable. They then moved on to the chickens who wouldn't let Kaz get close enough to touch them so the moved on to the next.

"Let me show you the horses." James said as he led Kaz to the stables.

"Horses? What don't you have?" Kaz joked and James laughed.

James opened the door to the stable and the couple walked in. "Let me introduce you to ma horse." James said as he led Kaz over to him. "This is Midnight."

"Wow, he's so beautiful." Kaz said as he petted the snout of the horse. "Hey Midnight, I'm Kaz." Midnight nodded as if he understood.

"Is he a stallion?" Kaz asked James and James said he was.

"Let me show you another." James said and pulled Kaz away from Midnight. James led Kaz over to the other side of the stable and stopped in front of one of the doors.

"And this is Lady."

"Her brown coat is so nice too, just like Midnight." Kaz moved closer and touched and petted Lady's nose. "Hi Lady, I'm Kaz."

"Wow." James said as he watched Kaz pet Lady.

"What?" Kaz asked and looked back at James.

"Lady doesn't normally let people touch her." James admitted and Kaz shrugged.

"She knows I'm a good person." Kaz said in response.

"Do you want to ride?" James asked.

"I don't know." Kaz looked at Lady. "Can I ride you?" Kaz asked and Lady nodded.

James got both of the horses saddled up before helping Kaz up onto Lady before getting on Midnight and riding out of the stable.

"So, how many more horses do you have?" Kaz asked

"Four more but both of my girls are pregnant so six." James started. "I'm trying to get these two to mate but they won't." James said and patted Midnight.

"So, you breed horses too?" Kaz asked.

"Yep, I keep some and I sell some." James said. "Hey."

"Huh." Kaz answered.

"I have a lake straight ahead. I'll race you there." James challenged Kaz.

"Oh, you're on." Kaz accepted the challenge and the two started to race.

It was a tie between the two until Lady took off and left Midnight and James in the dust.

Kaz made Lady stop at the Lake. He then hopped off of Lady as Lady started to drink from the Lake. James rode Midnight right beside Lady and slid off of Midnight. Midnight started to drink from the lake as well.

"Ya know I let you win." James said and walked over to Kaz.

Kaz waved his hand. "Whatever."

Kaz turned around and looked out on the horizon. The sun was beginning to set.

"This is so nice." Kaz started. "I would love to live out here."

"Really." James came up beside Kaz. "You would give up your city apartment for this country home."

"In a heartbeat." Kaz admits. "It's so quiet and peaceful out here." Kaz turned to James and smiled. "I just love it."

James smiled as well and pulled Kaz closer to him. "I love that you love it." James said and then planted a kiss upon Kaz's lips. Kaz wrapped his arms around James neck and returned the kiss.

Midnight and Lady watched as their masters kissed underneath the small tree. They approved, knowing that this would be a perfect union.

* * *

><p>Rey threw this bag on the floor and then proceeded to throw himself onto the king size bed. Dave put his bag down next to Rey's on the floor and sat next to Rey on the bed.<p>

"So, are we seeking out your parents today?" Dave asked and Rey shook his head.

"No, tomorrow." Rey turned over on his side. "I need to mentally prepare myself today."

Dave didn't say anything. He just laid next to Rey and spooned him from behind. He knew Rey would need a ton of support and he was willing to give it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For my 120th reviewer, I will write a one-shot about whatever and whoever they want.  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	36. Rey's new beginning

**Warning: This chapter contains strong language and sexual themes and content. You have been warned.**

Rey woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the window. Rey looked up at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock the next morning. Rey looked down and saw that he was still in the same clothes that he wore yesterday. He and Dave had slept through all of yesterday.

Rey swung his legs off of the bed and sat on the edge of it. Rey rolled his head around until he heard something in his neck pop. Rey looked over his shoulder and saw Dave sleeping peacefully. He was still in the same clothes that he wore on the trip down here. Rey placed his hand on Dave's shoulder and shook Dave.

"Dave." Rey called out. Dave opened his eyes and looked up at Rey.

Dave stretched. "Hmm, what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"In the morning?" Dave asked and Rey nodded. "We slept through the whole day?"

"Yep, I guess we were tired." Rey said.

"Well, lets get ready."

Rey got up and took his clothes into the bathroom. He took his shower and got dressed before brushing his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom and Dave took his place in the bathroom.

Rey grabbed his phone and then sat down on the bed. He needed to get his mind right. He was about to do something that would change his life. This would really make or break him. This would really make or break his relationship with Dave.

Dave came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He grabbed his watch off of the table and put it on his wrist. "Are you ready to go?" Dave asked.

Rey stood up. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. Lets go." Rey said and with that the couple left their hotel room.

They rode the elevator to the lobby and called for their car to be brought around to the front at the concierge desk. Once Dave's car was brought around, the couple got in it and Dave drove off.

"So, where am I going?" Dave asked Rey.

Rey cleared his throat. "I'll show you, just keep going straight."

After driving 20 minutes, the couple was driving into a nice suburb on the outskirts of Tijuana.

"This is a nice neighborhood." Dave commented as he drove down the street. He looked around at the nice brick houses.

"Yeah, my dad was an engineer and my mom was a school teacher. She taught Biology." Rey stated. "You see that house with the gold mail box?"

"Yeah." Dave answered.

"That's the house." Rey started. "My old house."

Dave slowed down and turned into the blacktop driveway and parked his car.

Rey just sat there and stared at the house. All of the horrible memories came rushing back and it felt like he couldn't breath. Dave placed his hand on top of Rey's and looked at him. Rey turned to Dave and looked at him and then he smiled. "Lets do this."

The couple got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door. Rey hesitated before knocking on the door.

"I don't think I can do this." Rey said aloud.

"Do you want to leave?" Dave asked.

"No." Rey states abruptly.

Then the house door opened and revealed…an older looking woman that was not his mother nor Rey's grandmother.

"Excuse me." Rey started. "Um… sabe donde las personas que vivían en esta casa viven ahora?" Rey asked.

"Uh Senor y Senorita Mysterio?" The older woman asked.

"Si." Rey confirmed.

The lady then went on to explain that the wife sold them the house shortly after her husband went to jail and that they now live an apartment about fifteen minutes from here. The lady gave them the directions to the apartment but didn't know which apartment they lived in.

"Gracias." Rey said.

Dave and Rey went back to their car and got in. Dave started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Fifteen minutes later, Dave and Rey were standing outside and ten story high apartment complex.

"How are we going to find them?" Rey asked.

"We could just knock on every door until we find them." Dave suggested and Rey said no. "If the landlord is here, then he could tell us."

"Yeah." Rey grabbed Dave's hand. "Let's go."

Rey and Dave walked into the apartment building and walked over to the door that had the words 'Manager's Office' written on it. Rey knocked on the door and the door opened almost immediately.

"Good thing you caught me, I was just on my way out of the door. What can I do for you?" The man said in perfect English.

"We wanted to know if a Reina and Roberto Mysterio live here. I'm their son and I haven't seen them in so long."

"OK, hold on." The man went in his office to look at his books and then he came back out. "They live in apartment 204."

"Thank you." Rey said before turning and climbing the steps with Dave right behind him.

Once they were on the second floor, the couple went to room 204 and knocked on the door.

"If they don't live here either, I'm going to freak." Rey said and Dave placed his hand on Rey's shoulder.

"Just calm down baby."

The couple stopped talking when they heard the locks on the door being unlocked. The door then opened and the lady stopped in her tracks when she saw Rey.

"Oh my…Rey." The lady gasped as she looked at he son. "Rey." She repeated as tears formed in her eyes.

"You remember my face." Rey said.

"I can never forget you, you're my son." Reina said and looked at Rey. She tried to hug Rey but Rey stepped back.

"Can we come in?" Rey asked and Reina moved out of the way so Rey and Dave could come in.

Reina led them over to the living room and all three of them sat down.

"Who's your friend?" Reina asked as she looked at Dave.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Dave." Rey said and then looked at his mother.

"It's so nice to see you again Rey. Eddie told me that I would never see you again and I believed him." Reina admitted.

"We need to talk…about it." Rey said and Reina took a deep breath.

"What is there to talk about?" Reina asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Rey repeated. "How about why? Why did you let dad do the things that he did to me? Why did you let it happen? You're my mother…you're the one person in the world who should always have my best interest in hand and you didn't. You let dad use me as a fuck toy."

"At that time." Reina said, cutting off Rey. "Your dad was my everything. I would do anything he asked. He had me in the palm of his hand. He had given me everything that I had ever wanted and he used that against me. He said that since he had given me so much, it was time for me to return his favors. I asked him what he wanted and he said you. At first, I told him no. But then he started fighting with me and trying to beat so…I gave in. I turned a blind eye to the whole situation, and that's a mistake I live with everyday."

"You and dad fought for a long time. In that time, we could have left. We could have stayed with Eddie and Vickie." Rey reasoned.

"We could have but I didn't do it and like I just said, it's a mistake that haunts me everyday of my life." Reina said.

"And do you expect me to feel sorry for you because you made a mistake. Fuck you and your mistake. Your little mistake fucked me up in more ways than one." Rey looked around. "Where the hell is dad?"

"Your dad…died." Reina confessed.

"When?" Rey asked and Dave placed his hand on Rey's shoulder

"Shortly after he got out of prison." Reina started to explain. "He got a job at a textile factory after he got out of prison. He worked there for a few years before the people at the factory found out he was a child sex abuser. Some of the people that worked there took exception to that and killed him on his way home."

"Where is he buried?"

"At the Sunset Hills Cemetery."

Rey stood up and so did Dave. "Bye mom."

"Rey, I'm so sorry for what happened." Reina said as she stood up.

"I know." Rey began. "But I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you." With that, Rey turned on his heels and left the apartment with Dave in tow.

The couple walked down the steps and walked out of the front door. The atmosphere was very different now. At first it was sunny and clear, now the sky was dark and cloudy.

The couple got into the car and Dave started it up.

"We're going to the cemetery, I'll give you directions."

Thirty-five minutes later, Rey was standing in front of his father's grave. Rey read the inscription on the tombstone. "A loving husband, brother, friend, and father…yeah right." Rey said as he looked the tombstone.

Rey walked closer to the tombstone. "Fuck you dad. You're exactly where you deserve to be rotting in the ground and rotting in hell. You don't know how much pain you've put me through. You're my dad, you were suppose to love me and protect me but you hurt me. When I say I hate you, I mean it. I've had to overcome so much because of you." As Rey yelled the sky turned darker. "I hope that you hurt just as much as I have while you're in hell." Rey then proceeded to kick the tombstone. Dave just watched as Rey took out twenty years of frustration and anger on the thing that represented his father.

It didn't take long for the already withering tombstone to crack and as it cracked, rain started to fall from the sky. With one last kick, the tombstone cracked in half and the top of the tombstone fell behind the bottom half. Rain then fell heavily from the sky, and Rey fell to his knees and started to cry. The rain water mixed with his tears.

Dave picked Rey up bridal style and carried him back to the car. He placed Rey in the passenger's seat before getting in the driver's seat and driving back to the hotel. Rey cried the whole ride back to the hotel.

Once the couple was back at the hotel, Dave valeted the car and carried Rey to their suite. Dave received looked from the people in the lobby and the people on the elevator but he didn't care. He didn't even look at them.

Once they were back in their suite, Dave placed Rey on the bed and Rey sat up. Dave was about to go over to the suit case and get some clean clothes for the both of them but Rey stopped him. Rey pulled Dave down and kissed him deeply. Rey placed his hands on Dave's shoulder and pushed his jacket down and off of his body.

Rey broke the kiss and pulled at Dave's shirt before looking up at Dave. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Dave asked and Rey nodded.

"Yes."

Dave took off his shirt and Rey laid back on the bed and allowed Dave to crawl on top of him. Dave kissed Rey on his lips and on his neck while Rey's hands roamed all over Dave's muscled toned body. Dave managed to rid Rey of his shirt before going back to Rey's neck, but then he stopped.

"Wait." Dave said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rey asked.

"I don't have any condoms or lube." Dave admitted.

"It doesn't matter. You know I'm clean and I don't care if I get pregnant." Rey stated, knowing that he was a male carrier.

"No. This is your first time and it'll hurt too bad if we don't use lube and a condom." Dave got off of Rey and put his jacket on.

Rey sat up on his elbows. "Where are you going?"

"To the drugstore that's a block away."

"You better hurry before I lose my will to do this." Rey called out.

"I'll be back in a flash."

Fifteen minutes later, Dave was walking back into his hotel room. He walked over to the bed and was met with the sight of a naked Rey laying across the bed.

"I almost lost my will to do this." Rey said.

"Really." Dave said as he said the bag on the nightstand next to the bed and took off his coat.

"Yeah but then I thought…what guy would go out in the rain to buy lube and condoms to make sure my first time wasn't such a painful experience?"

"What type of guy would he be?" Dave asked as he took off his shoes and then un buckled his pants.

"He would be the man that loves me." Rey answered and smiled. "Now, make love to me."

Dave took off his pants and position himself in between Rey's legs before kissing on the smaller man beneath him. Dave kissed down Rey's neck and chest. Dave then flicked his tongue out and over Rey's nipple. Rey arched his back and moaned.

"Imsosensitive." Rey said altogether and Dave just smiled and moved over to the other nipple.

After Dave was done torturing Rey's nipple, Dave moved down Rey's body until his mouth was by Rey's manhood. Dave took Rey's semi erect manhood and stroked it until he was fully hard. Dave looked up at Rey.

"If you don't like it or want it, just tell me to stop." Dave said.

"What are you tal-Arh." Rey was cut off when he felt Dave's tongue lick around the head of his cock. Dave didn't hear any objections so he continued his actions.

"Oh Dave." Rey moaned as Dave took all of him down his throat. Dave sucked and slurped and swallowed around Rey's cock until Rey couldn't take anymore. "Stop."

Dave stopped and looked up at Rey. "What's wrong?" Dave asked, scared that he had done something wrong.

"I'm gonna cum."

Dave chuckled. "That's the point."

"Not yet." Rey whined. "I want you inside of me first."

Dave crawled up Rey's body and kissed him on the lips before grabbing the bag that was on the night stand. He pulled out the lube and condoms. Dave opened the box and pulled out one condom and the broke the seal on the lube.

Dave slid down Rey's body and opened his legs wider. Dave drizzled a lot of lube on his fingers before placing his index finger on Rey's entrance and teasing him again.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, don't ask me that again." Rey said.

Dave pushed his finger inside of Rey and Rey gasped and tensed up.

"Relax baby." Dave said and rubbed Rey's stomach. Rey calmed himself down and Dave was able to push pass the tight muscle and allow all of his finger to slide inside of Rey.

Dave moved his finger in, out, and around. He was in search of that special place inside of Rey.

"Oh shit Dave." Dave smiled. He found it. "Do that again."

Dave moved his finger in and out of Rey, pushing and poking his prostate. "Dave more." Rey moaned and Dave added another finger.

Rey grinded down on Dave's fingers as Dave pushed up into Rey.

"Dave." Rey moaned. "I want you." Rey said as he looked into Dave's eyes. Dave slowly withdrew his fingers and grabbed the condom. He ripped the package open and then rolled the condom over his hardness. He lubed himself up before placing his cock at Rey's entrance. He looked up at Rey and Rey nodded. Dave held on to Rey's hips as he sunk himself inside of Rey.

Rey gripped the sheets as Dave slid inside of him. He was much wider than his two fingers and longer too. He felt as if the memories of his father raping him would come back but they didn't. They stayed away. He was over it.

Once Dave had bottomed-out, he stay still and waited for Rey. It was so hard for him to stay still. Rey felt so tight and good around him but he didn't want to hurt his baby.

"Move please." Rey told Dave and Dave slowly moved in and out of Rey.

"Oh Dave." Rey moaned as Dave hit his prostate. "Faster." Dave gladly obliged and moved faster. Rey wrapped his legs around Dave's waist and hooked his ankles, pushing Dave closer and deeper inside of him.

"Oh God." Rey moaned and Dave smiled.

"You like this?"

"Yes, fuck." Rey swore and Dave hit his prostate again. "I think I'm gonna cum."

Dave gripped Rey's hips tighter and thrust faster inside of Rey. "Uh Dave, Dave, Ah!" Rey screamed as he came.

Rey clenched around Dave and Dave was pulled over the edge right along with Rey. Dave pulled out of Rey and rolled over on to his back. He pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash can next to the bed. Rey rolled over and laid his head on Dave's broad chest.

"What are you thinking?" Dave asked.

"Why did I wait so long to do this?" Rey said and Dave chuckled.

"Was it good?" Dave asked.

"It was amazing." Rey said and looked up at Dave. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dave replied and Rey leaned up to kiss Dave…but his phone began to ring. Rey turned to get it but Dave stopped him. "No, you're on vacation. We're closed off from the world for the next couple of days.

"Sounds good to me." Rey said and kissed Dave. "Yep, that sounds perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the Spanish is bad. I haven't taken a Spanish class in about 7 years.**

**Thanks 4 Reading  
><strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	37. Josh and Randy MatchUp, then Hook Up

**Warning: This chapter contains strong language, sexual themes, and sexual content. You have been warned. **

Josh hung up the phone and pouted. He looked across the desk at his boyfriend.

"That's the third time I've called Rey and he's not answering." Josh said to Randy. "I hope he's OK."

"He's probably still talking to his parents." Randy suggested. "You did say they had bad blood between them." Randy didn't know all of the detail but Josh had told him Rey was going back to Mexico to settle something between his parents. Randy only guessed that Rey had to settle something that happened in the past, and Randy guess that the thing Rey had to settle was bad.

"Yeah but it's taking a very long time." Josh commented.

"You did say there was a lot of heat between them." Randy said and Josh shrugged.

"I'll try to call him again late tonight." Josh started. "But we need to get to work." Josh said as he stood up and grabbed some files.

"We?" Randy asked.

"Yes we." Josh answers and sits next to Randy. "You have to help me make a match since Rey isn't here."

"What do I get out of this? Hm?" Randy asked.

Josh turned to Randy. "Well if you help me, then we can get out of here early and then we can." Josh leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. Randy's eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Ok, I'll help you."

An hour past before Randy had finally found a match.

"This match may sound a little weird but hear me out." Randy began.

"Ok, lay it on me."

"So this guy, his real name is Phil Brooks but his stage name is CM Punk. He's America's top chef."

"And who did you find for his match?" Josh asked.

"Republican Senator John Bradshaw Layfield from Texas."

Josh looked at Randy and blinked. "Are you serious? Give me that." Josh snatched the file away from Randy.

"I know they are kind of opposite but opposites attract, right?"

Josh looked over the files. The first one was for the Senator.

Senator John Bradshaw Layfield. He's forty-five years old. He is one of the first openly gay national politician in America. He's republican, which shocked many considering most republicans take an anti-gay stance. He's forty-five years old. John splits his time between his ranch in his home town of Sweetwater, Texas, his home in Austin, and his luxury apartment in D.C. Prefers a younger man or someone that has high energy and can keep him going. Doesn't care about their political stance and looks don't matter. His potential partner has to be fine with his sometime hectic schedule and frequent travel.

Josh picked up the other file and read it.

Chef Phil Brook, better known as CM Punk or just Punk, is a world renowned chef. He's cook for everyone from the president to the British royal family and everyone in between. He has his own shows on the Food Network. He's also famous for his tattoos, piercings, off the wall comments. He's thirty-three years old and prefers an older man. He's straightedge, which means he doesn't drink, smoke, or do drugs. It wouldn't bother him if his partner drank or smoked but he does draw the line at drugs. He lives in Chicago but travels for his Food network show.

"So?" Randy questions.

Josh looks up at Randy. "I think it might work. It's a long shot but…I think they'll work." Josh grabbed the phone off of the desk. "I think I'll call the Senator first."

"Hello. This is Senator's John Layfield office. How may I help you?" The lady said.

"Hello, my name is Josh Mathews. I need to speak to Senator Layfield."

"One moment please." The blonde lady got up and walked across the door to the double doors and threw them open with ease.

"Don't you every knock Jillian damn." John cursed and Jillian just shook her head.

"There is a Josh Mathews on the line two."

John's face lit up. "Thanks, I need to talk to him…in private." He said to Jillian and Jillian just rolled her eyes and left.

John picked up the phone and pressed the number two. "Hello, this is Senator John Layfield."

"Hi, Senator I'm Josh Mathews with the match making service."

"Yes, I know who you are." John started. "Have you found him for me?"

"Yes, I have found a match for you. I'm going to send all of his info in an email but his name is Phil Brooks an-."

"The chef?" John asked.

"Yes, the chef…is there a problem?" Josh asked, worried.

John smiled. "None at all. Send me the email and I'll call him soon."

"OK, bye." Josh said and hung up the phone. He turned to Randy.

"Send John an email with Phil's info and then send an email to Phil with John's info. I'm going to call Phil."

"Phil we're going to start shooting in about five minutes." The executive producer of Phil's show told him.

"Alright, here I come." Phil said and stood up. As he stood up, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, may I speak to Phil Brooks?"

"This is Phil."

"Hey Phil, I'm Josh Mathews-."

"Rey Mysterio's sidekick." Phil joked and Josh laughed.

"Yes." Josh answered with a chuckled. "I've found you a match."

"So who is it?" Phil asked.

"Senator John Layfield." Josh answered.

"Really?" Phil said slowly.

"Is there a problem?"

"None at all."

"Good, I'm sending you all of his info in an email. All of his contact information is in there."

"Thanks, I'll him a call. I have to go now bye." Phil said and hung up the phone.

Josh hung up the phone and looked over at Randy. "I sent both of the files." Randy said as he stood up and walked over to Josh. "Now, lets go." Randy said and grabbed Josh's hand.

Josh stood up and followed Randy out the door. "Where are we going?"

"To my house of course."

"Wait let me lock up." Josh says as the couple walks outside. Josh locks up the office and then proceeds to the car with Randy.

Josh gets in the passenger's seat and Randy slides into the driver's seat. Randy starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot and starts the drive home.

The ride started out relatively quiet but this was nothing new for Randy and Josh. They enjoyed the silence in each other's company…but Josh had an idea. An idea that would break the silence.

Josh turned away from the window and smiled naughty, but Randy couldn't see the smile since he was focused on the rode. Josh turned his whole body towards Randy and Randy still didn't say a thing. Josh reached over the console of the car and placed his right hand on Randy's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Just touching my boyfriend, geez. Can I not touch you now?" Josh asked as he worked his hand up to the button on Randy's jeans.

"Of course, you can always touch me babe." Randy answered.

Josh carefully unbuttoned Randy's pants and slowly unzipped them. Josh then slipped his hands underneath Randy's boxers and grabbed a hold of Randy's cock.

"Shit." Randy swore, jumped, and looked down.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Josh said calmly. Randy looked up and turned the wheel, putting the car back into it's proper lane.

"Josh." Randy moaned as Josh began to stroke.

"Oh." Josh started. "You're already getting hard. Someone's anxious." Josh said and pulled Randy's semi-erect cock out of his pants and then continued his slow and methodical strokes.

"Josh." Randy said, now he fully erect.

"Yes, honey." Josh said as he started to speed his strokes up.

"You're going to make me pull this car over." Randy said and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Is that what you want to do? Pull over and fuck me in the backseat like a sult? Like a prostitute huh?" Josh whispered in Randy's ear and stroked Randy's manhood faster. Randy moaned again and forced his eyes to stay open.

"No you don't want that." Josh said in a low sexy voice. "You want to take me back to your house and bend me over the kitchen table and fuck me huh?" Josh said and ran his thumb over the head of Randy's cock. "Or throw me on your bed and fuck me threw your mattress. How does that sound baby?"

Randy couldn't response to Josh's question. He just let out a low and guttural moan.

"Or maybe." Josh started up again. "I can get on my knees and wrap my lips around your big cock."

Randy had to stop his eyes from rolling in that back of his head. "If you keep this up, I'm going to cum." Randy said and Josh stopped stroking but still held on to Randy's manhood.

"I guess I'll stop. I don't want you to cum just yet."

* * *

><p>Randy roughly pushed Josh into his home after he had opened the door. Randy walked in the house and slammed the door behind him bother placing his lips on top of Josh's lips. Josh moaned into the kiss and lowered his hands so he could stroke Randy's cock again. Randy hadn't bothered to zip and button up his pants before he got out of his car. Luckily, it was the middle of the day and all of his neighbors were at work…or so he hoped.<p>

Randy ran his right hand up and down Josh's body and put his left hand on the back of Josh's head. He gripped Josh's short hair and pulled his away from his mouth. Josh gasped. He was surprised at Randy's roughness but he liked it.

"Do you want to do what you said in the car? Do you wanna wrap your pretty lips around my big cock?" Randy asked in a husky voice and Josh licked his lips. Josh didn't answer with words. Instead, he dropped to his knees and stroked Randy a few times before taking his boyfriend's manhood into his mouth.

"Fuck." Randy swore and tilted his head back. Josh's mouth was like something sent from heaven. The way his tongue moves across the vein on the underside of his cock was a miracle. "Yeah, suck my cock."

Josh's eyes darted up at Randy as he sucked him off. Josh sucked on the head before taking Randy all the way down his throat. Randy's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his cock hit the back of Josh's throat. It was too much he was going to cum. "Stop." Randy groaned and Josh released him with a pop.

"Strip, now." Josh hurriedly took off all of his clothes and threw them on the floor in a pile. Randy smirked at Josh's speed. Randy put his hand on Josh's neck and pulled him in a deep kiss. "Go into the kitchen and bend over the table." Josh smiled and then turned around walked into the kitchen. Josh walked over to the wooden breakfast table and leaned over it. His palms on the table and his legs spread apart.

Randy came into the kitchen and looked at the view. It was the perfect view. Randy stepped out of his pants and boxers and then took off his shirt, so that now he was naked as well. Randy walked up behind Josh and smack him on his ass. Josh groaned at the contact. Randy leaned over Josh and kissed his neck and then kiss his ear before whispering in it.

"You're such a slut." Randy began as he ran his hand down Josh's back. "Teasing me in the car." Randy ran his hand down Josh's spine and to his ass. Randy teased Josh's opening with his index finger. Josh moaned and pushed back on Randy's finger. Randy chuckled. "Such a slut." Randy kissed Josh's neck. "Don't worry. I'll take care of my slut." Randy said before breaching Josh's entrance with his finger. Josh gasped and pushed back on Randy's finger.

Randy moved his finger around and fucked Josh with it. Josh pushed back and arched his back when Randy's finger hit his prostate. Randy smiled and hit it again and again.

"Oh Randy, fuck." Josh swore. He couldn't take it anymore. "Please Randy."

"What?" Randy asked.

"I need you." Josh moaned. "I want you inside of me. I need your dick." Josh begged.

"Then you'll get it." Randy said and pulled his finger out of Josh but quickly replaced his finger with his cock.

Josh gasped and his back arched automatically. The burning sensation and stretching felt so good. "Oh Randy." Josh moaned.

Randy waited for Josh to adjust, but not for too long because soon he was thrusting in and out of Josh.

"Oh shit." Josh moaned and Randy pumped in and out of him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. "God Randy, fuck me harder."

Randy grabbed Josh's hips and slammed into Josh. Randy grunted. Josh was so tight around his cock and he could feel himself and Josh beginning to come undone. Randy pulled out of Josh. He couldn't just yet.

Josh turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Why did you st-." Josh was quickly cut off when Randy turned him around and threw him over his shoulder.

Randy, with Josh over of shoulder, walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. Once he was in front of his bedroom door, he kicked it open with his foot, walked in, and threw Josh on the bed.

Josh let out a same "Oh" as he hit the bed but before he could say or do anything else, Randy was on top of him and had thrust inside of him.

Randy grabbed Josh's legs and threw them over his shoulder as he pounded roughly into Josh. Josh's heat felt so good around him. He could be inside of Josh for days.

"Yeah Randy, just like that." Josh moaned. "Oh, you're gonna make me cum."

"Cum then, let go baby." Randy said and Josh could feel himself coming undone.

Josh gripped the sheets beneath him and arched his back as his orgasm ripped through his body.

The tightness around Randy's cock and the sight of Josh coming was just too much for him as he came undone and came inside of Josh. Josh's legs fell off of his shoulders and he fell on top of Josh, careful not to crush him. Once Randy had collected himself, he pulled out of Josh and rolled off of him.

Josh groaned at the lost of contact. He rolled over on his side and snuggled into Randy's side."

"I love you." Randy said and Josh looked up at Randy. It was the first time he had every said those three words.

Josh smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I haven't updated in a long time and I have a great reason. I have the chicken pox. Yes, I'm 18 years old and I have contracted the chicken pox. I don't know how this happen but I'm just starting to get over them. I am still itchy but it's not as bad as before. **

**A/N2: Also, I have made an account on adult fanfiction. My name on there is YoominC. Since FF is starting this recent 'site clean up', I made an account so just in case anything happens to this story(Or any of my other stories) on FF, I will post it/them on AFF.  
><strong>

**A/N3: I like this Slutty!Josh. You may see more of him in the future. Also, JBL/Punk will start in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading  
><strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	38. The Senator and The Chef

Phil walked off of the set and walked back to his trailer. He had just got done shooting a scene for his hit show on the Food Network and he was pretty proud of it and himself.

Phil opened the door to his trailer and walked in. He went over to the small table in the trailer and grabbed his phone. He turned it on and saw that he had one missed call and a voice message. Phil looked at the number and it wasn't a number he recognized. Phil then pressed a button on the phone and then put the phone to his ear so he could listen to the voicemail.

"_Hello Mr. Phil Brooks, or should I call you Punk? This is John Layfield. I don't know if Rey Mysterio or his side kick called you or not but just in case they didn't, I was matched with you. I would like to talk to you and see if I could come visit you, or you could come visit me._" John proceeded to leave his number on the voicemail and the told Phil to call him at his earliest convenience.

Phil smiled as he slipped his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his car keys and walked out of his trailer. He would call John when he got home.

Phil parked his car in his garage and walked into his Chicago home. Phil stretched as he walked into his kitchen. He was hungry but he didn't feel like cooking. I know it sounds weird, a chef that doesn't feel like cooking but it was the truth. He didn't feel like lifting another pot but he had to eat so he caved in and made some spaghetti and garlic bread.

After he ate his meal, he grabbed his phone and headed upstairs to his master bathroom. He needed a nice hot bath to relax after the long day of shooting. Phil turned on the water and poured some bath wash and other bath products into his bath and watched as the bubbles formed. He would never admit this to anyone but he loved bubble baths. Phil looked at his phone. Should he call John now? Phil shook his head. No, he'll let him sweat a little more.

Phil stripped himself of all of his clothing and then settled down into the water. Once the water level was high enough, Phil turned off the water. Phil sighed as he leaned back. This was definitely what he needed.

A few minutes went past and Phil looked down at the his phone that was on the side of the tube. Should he call John now? Phil shrugged. It wouldn't hurt. Phil dried his hand off with the towel that was next to the tube before he picked up his phone and called up John.

Senator John Bradshaw Layfield was still working at his D.C. office. Actually, he wasn't working anymore. He had fallen asleep on his desk and was currently drooling on the 100-page bill that he was trying to read. As John slept, he dreamt of hiring more staff so they could read the bills for him.

John jumped and all most fell out of his chair as his cellphone started to ring loudly and vibrate across his desk. John straighten himself out and rubbed his eyes with one hand and grabbed his phone with the other hand.

"Hello." John answered in a groggy voice.

"Hey, were you sleep?" Phil asked as he played with the bubbles in his tub.

"Punk?" John questioned, as he was still a little groggy.

"The one an only." Phil answered with a chuckle. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm actually still working." John said as he wiped his drool off of the one hundred plus page bill.

"Working?" Phil questioned. "Isn't it like eleven at night there?"

"Yeah but the work of a senator is never done." John said and Phil laughed.

"Ok, Captain America." Phil jokes and now it's John's turn to laugh.

"So what are you doing?" John asked and Phil sighed.

"I am relaxing after a long day of filming and cooking." Phil answered.

"How does CM Punk relax?" John asked as he grabbed his briefcase and begun packing up.

"You can't tell anyone but I love bubble baths." Phil admitted and sunk lower into his bathtub.

"So, you're in the bathtub now?" John asked as he closed his briefcase.

"Yes sir." Phil answered and John swallowed hard as he imagined Phil in a tube full of bubbles. He shook his head to clear the image from his mind.

"Now, I really want to see you." John said.

"How can we arrange that?" Phil asked. "I'm in Chicago and you're in D.C."

"Hmm." John said as he rubbed his chin. "Well today is Thursday and Senate goes on summer break Friday night." John said as he thought aloud. "How about…I fly you out here to D.C. and then we'll go to my ranch in Texas."

Phil thought about it for a minute. He didn't really know this man enough to be traveling with him, but he is a Senator and can't really afford to be some type of psychopathic killer.

"You're not trying to kill me are you?" Phil asked in all seriousness and John laughed.

"Trust me on this one. If I wanted you dead, I could have already had you killed. I work for the government. Remember?" John said and Phil chuckled.

"Ok." Phil started. "When do you want me to fly out of Chicago?"

"I'll have my plane fly into O'Hare. What time will you be up?"

"I wake up at eight every morning. Habit." Phil answered.

"Ok, well I've have my plane be at O'Hare at eleven but you can come whenever. More than likely, I'll be at the capital until one or two in afternoon." John said as he rose from his chair.

"Ok." Phil agreed. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." John said before he ended the phone call. John then called up his driver and told him to come and pick him up. He then called his pilot and told him to make sure he was in Chicago by eleven o'clock to pick Phil up. When the pilot asked him why, John said he had to pick up the next Mrs. Layfield.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. As always, life seems to get in the way when I try to write. **

**A/N2: If you have requested a couple to be placed in the series, please do not worry. I will write all of the couples that have been requested into the series. I have a specific order that I want to write the couples in, so some may come before others but they all will be written. Sometimes, I do change my mind so that may cause your couple to be pushed back or forward but, again, don't worry. I will get to all of them in due time.  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading  
><strong>

**YoominC16  
><strong>


	39. The Senator and The Chef II

Phil woke up at eight o'clock in the morning like he always did. Phil rubbed his eyes and then stared up at his ceiling. He was going to Washington, D.C. today to meet his match. Phil bit and chewed at his lip ring, a telltale sign of his nervousness and his excitement. Phil rubbed his face. He shouldn't be feeling all of this emotions yet, he hasn't even made it to D.C.

Phil got out of bed and started his daily morning routine. After washing up and getting dress, Phil headed to the kitchen to cook himself some breakfast. Two pieces of French toast, three eggs, rice, and a glass of grape juice later, Phil was all full. He looked at the clock on his kitchen wall and saw that it was nine thirty. Phil sighed. He didn't feel like moving because of all of the food in his belly, but he knew that he had to go pack. Phil stay put for a few more minutes before getting to go pack.

Phil pulled out his black suitcase and proceeded to throw different clothes and outfits into his suitcase. Phil was never one to over pack, but he couldn't help himself as he just continued to throw clothes and other things into the suitcase. It was better to be over prepared than under prepared. After he finished packing, Phil had to sit down on his suitcase in order to zip it up.

Phil took his black suitcase downstairs and then looked at the clock again. It was ten fifteen. Phil grabbed his keys and shades before heading out of the door. The traffic in Chicago was bad so if he left now, he would make it to the airport sometime after eleven.

It was eleven thirty when the celebrity chef walked into O'Hare. He looked around and realized he didn't know where to go. He had never been on a private plane before and didn't know which gate to go to. Phil looked around some more until he saw the information desk.

Phil walked across the airport and up to the information desk. "Excuse me." Phil said to the lady at the desk. The lady looked up at Phil. "Um, I don't know if you can help me but I'm suppose to board a private plane to D.C. but I have absolutely no idea were I'm suppose to be going."

"Are you Phil Brooks?" The woman asks and Phil says yes. "Just a moment while I call the pilot." The woman picked up a phone and dialed a number. After a while, she started to speak to another person. She told the person that Phil was here and that he needed to be escorted to the plane. After a good-bye, she hung up the phone. "He'll be here in a minute to get you."

"Thanks." Phil says before slipping his shades on.

"Mr. Brooks." The woman calls out.

"Yes."

"Can I have your autograph? I have all of your cookbooks and I'm such a fan." She said as she handed him a piece of paper.

Phil smiled. "No problem." After Phil signed the paper and talked to her for a bit, a man tapped him on his shoulder.

The man was wearing a pilot's uniform and looked Phil up and down. The pilot took a good look at Phil. When his boss told him he would be picking up the next Mrs. Layfield, he didn't expect the man to be so young and tattooed. The man shrugged before he spoke. "You'reMr. Layfield's guest?"

"Yes, I am." Phil said cautiously as he watched the man look him up and down.

"OK." The man said in a cheery voice. "Follow me."

"OK." Phil said as he followed the man. Phil was a little weary but he shook it off.

The pilot and Phil boarded the plane. Phil looked around the plane before sitting down on the tan couch.

"We should be in D.C in about an hour and thirty minutes." The pilot said before leaving Phil and going into the cockpit.

The engine to the plane roared as Phil placed his headphones on his head and turned his iPod on. Phil leaned back on the couch and relaxed on the couch.

An hour and thirty minutes later, the plane landed in D.C. Phil placed his headphones and his iPod back in his bag and stood up to leave the plane. The plane door went down and Phil walked down the steps. As soon as Phil stepped off of the steps and onto the pavement. A white limo pulled up along side of him. The driver of the limo got out of the car and walked around to open the door for the car. Phil just stared at the man.

The driver looked at Phil. "You are Mr. Layfield's guest?" The man asked as he looked at Phil.

"Yes, sorry. I wasn't expecting this." Phil said as he slid into the white limo. The driver took Phil's bag and placed it in the trunk before closing the door and walking around the car and got into the car. He started the limo and pulled off.

Phil looked around the plush white limo. Riding in a limo wasn't a totally new experience for him, after all he is the famous chef in the world, but he wasn't expecting a man that he had never met in person before to pick him up in one. Phil laid down on the seat.

"Mr. Brooks." The driver called out as he let down the jet black window that separated the two.

"Yes." Phil said and sat up so he could see the driver in the rearview mirror.

"Mr. Layfield sends his apologies. He believes he will be back to his apartment later than expected."

"OK." Phil replies, not knowing what else to say. Phil lays back down and the driver rolls the window back up. The rest of the ride was silent.

The limo came to a halt and Phil sat up. He looked out of the window and say that the limo had pulled up in front of a luxury apartment complex. Phil heard the driver pop the truck and open his door before he door flew open. Phil looked up and saw the door attended for the apartment complex. Phil could tell by the look on his face that he was expecting John instead of Phil.

"Uh, Hello. Welcome to the Senators' apartments." The doorman says as Phil steps out of the car. The driver sets Phil's bag next to the doorman before speaking to him.

"Please show Mr. Layfield's guest up to his apartment." The driver tells the doorman before turning to Phil. "Mr. Layfield says make yourself comfortable." The driver says before giving Phil a key and leaving.

The doorman grabs Phil's bag and shows him to John's apartment without question. Phil opens the door and hurries inside. The doorman was really creeping him out. Phil let out a sigh as he leaned back against the door. What was he going to do for the next few hours?

* * *

><p>It was five thirty when John arrived at the apartment complex. The doorman opened the door to his limo and smiled.<p>

"Good evening Mr. Layfield."

"Evening Harry." John said as he stepped out of his limo. "Is my guest here?"

"Yes he is." Harry said. "He arrived a few hours ago."

"Good." John said before walking into the apartment building.

John caught the elevator up to his apartment. Once he was on his floor, he went to his door and opened it. He was met with the smell of food and…Was he playing Amy Winehouse? John chuckled as he closed the door behind him. Who knew the punk-head would like Amy Winehouse.

John dropped his briefcase at the door and hung his jacket on the coat rack before moving further into his apartment. John rounded the corner and opened the door to his kitchen. He saw Phil standing over his stove and sing Fuck Me Pumps by Amy Winehouse.

"I never thought you would be into Amy Winehouse." John yelled over the music. Phil turned the volume down before turning to face John.

"Well I am and this is a secret that stays between us." Phil says before moving closer to John and hugging him. John returned the hug. "It's nice to meet you in person." Phil says as he breaks the hug and looks at John.

"Yeah." John cupped Phil's face. "You look much better in person." John said and Phil tired not to blush.

Phil turned away from John and went back to the stove. "The food will be done in a minute."

"You didn't have to cook." John said as he sat down at the table. "We could of went out."

Phil shrugged. "Consider it a thank you for flying me out here, and besides I was bored."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't get here earlier." John stated.

"How _was_ your day, _honey_?" Phil said, putting emphasis on the was and honey. John laughed.

"Inexcusably long." John said. "All we had to do was pass one simple bill but a huge fight broke out, as always." John sighed. "You would think Congress is full of jealous teenagers instead of grown women and men." Phil laughed.

"So this is why you have high blood pressure?" Phil asked as he turned off the stove and grabbed two plates.

John looked over at Phil. "How did you know I have high blood pressure?"

"I was bored, so I went through your medicine cabinet." Phil says nonchalantly as he placed food on both of the plates. "I was looking for the pills that the crazies take but I found those instead."

John shook his head. "Are you always this honest?"

"Of course." Phil said as he placed a plate of food in front of John. Phil put his plate down and sat next to John.

"Then we'll get along great." John said and the couple began to eat. "So tomorrow, we're going to my ranch in Texas."

"Hmm." Phil says after he swallows his food. "I've never been to a ranch before. I'm looking forward to it."

"Wow." John started.

"What?" Phil asked.

"You're a great cook." John admitted as he ate.

Phil laughed. They were going to get along just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: JBL/CM Punk will continue next chapter along with a special guest appearance of another couple. **

**Thanks for Reading**

**YoominC16**


	40. The Senator and The Chef III

It was night time when the newly found couple landed in Texas. The couple was suppose to come to John's ranch earlier in the day. John said he had one more meeting to go to in the morning and they would head to Texas. That meeting, which was suppose to only last an hour, lasted for five hours because of the constant arguing.

Phil was now in the guest bedroom of the ranch. He was unpacking his suitcase and placing his clothes in the drawers. As Phil placed his clothes in the drawers, he looked out of the bedroom window. He grazed up at the stars and was amazed at how big and bright the stars were. Chicago was city filled with tall skyscrapers that blocked the sky so he rarely saw them.

"Hey, you settled?" John asked as he came into the room.  
>"Yeah, I just got distracted." Phil says, never turning away from the window. "The stars really are big and bright in Texas."<br>John moved closer to Phil. "Yeah…but you need a better look." John reached down and grabbed Phil's hand. Phil turned around and looked at John. "Come on." John took Phil's hand and led him down the stairs and out the back door in the kitchen. "This is better." John says as he stands next to Phil in the open clearing outside of his house.  
>"It is." Phil says as he continues to star gaze. "Living in Chicago." Phil begins. "You forget to look up sometimes because, there, all you see are skyscrapers and artificial light."<br>"Well, now you have a place where you can look up and see the stars at." John says.

Phil turns toward John and smiles. John smiles back. John moves closer to Phil and places his hand on his face. It seems John is going to pull Phil in for kiss but suddenly Phil pulls back.

Phil put his hand on his nose. "Was that a raindrop?" Phil said as he wiped his nose.  
>Before John could answer, rain started pouring down from the clouds. The couple yelped and rain back into the ranch house. Phil laughed as they entered the kitchen.<p>

"They didn't say anything about rain on the news." John grumbled as he looked at his semi-wet clothes. He was so mad that the rain was cockblocking him.  
>"Must have been a freak storm." Phil shrugged and then yawned. "I guess that's my cue to go to bed. Good night."<br>"Night."

* * *

><p>John woke up the next morning to the smell of food. John smiled as he rolled out of bed. He didn't bother to change out of his pajamas as he walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen.<p>

He found Phil putting the food on two plates, wearing an oversize and pajama pants. "Mornin'." John greeted.  
>Phil looked over at John and smiled. "Hey."<br>"How did you sleep?" John asked as he moved closer to Phil.  
>"Really good, surprisingly." Phil said. "Here, get your plate." Phil said and took his plate over to the table and sat down. John grabbed his plate and a cup of coffee before sitting across from Phil.<p>

"Why is sleeping so surprising?" John asked.  
>"Because I'm well known for my insomnia. Don't you see the bags under my eyes?" Phil asked.<br>"Yeah, I never thought insomnia though." John admitted. "I thought you were one of those people who were born with the dark circles."  
>"Yeah, no." Phil said and took a bite of his food. "The make up girls hate it when they see me coming." Phil laughed. "I wouldn't try to hide the dark circles if I didn't have to but the network wants me to be perfect."<br>"Oh the life of a celebrity chef." John mocks and Phil tells him to shut up. John just laughs.

The couple continues to eat but John notices that Phil is moving around a lot in his chair and that he keeps pulling on his pajama pants.

"Are you ok?" John asks. "Are you uncomfortable?"  
>Phil stops pulling at his pajama pants. "Yeah, it's just I normally don't wear pajama pants. I normally just sleep and walk around in the shirt." Phil admitted and John choked on his coffee when he imagined Phil walking around in nothing but that oversized shirt. "That's another reason why I'm surprised I slept so good."<p>

John cleared his throat and pushed the inappropriate thought from his mind. John and Phil continued to eat with light conversation.

After they finished their meal, the couple washed the dishes and then went upstairs to wash up and get dress for the day.

John was already sitting on the living room couch when Phil entered the room. John looked up at Phil. "Do you want to do anything special today?"  
>"Honestly." Phil said as he sat next to John. "I just want to be lazy today."<br>"That I can do." John answered as he wrapped his arm around Phil and Phil leaned into the embrace, laying his head on John's shoulder.

An hour later, John's cellphone rang. John and Phil unwrapped themselves from each other so John could answer the phone.

"Hello…yeah, come on by…yeah, bring him…yes, he's here…ok, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." John hung up his phone and turned to Phil. "That was my friend. I haven't seen him in months so he's going to come by." John said and Phil nodded. "He's bringing his boyfriend too."  
>"Alright then." Phil gets up from the couch. "Lets get ready for them then.<p>

An hour later, the couple heard three knocks on the door. John left the kitchen to answer the door. He figured it was his friend so he didn't bother to ask who it was. John threw the door open and greeted his guest.

"Hey Mark."  
>"Sup John." Mark and John did their handshake before Mark introduced his boyfriend. "This is Shannon, my boyfriend." Mark says as he and Shannon enter the house.<p>

"It's nice to meet you." Shannon said.  
>"It's nice to meet you too." John said.<br>"So, where is your new found boyfriend?" Mark asked as he looked around.  
>"We were sitting in the kitchen before you two came so come this way." John lead the couple to the kitchen and opened the door.<p>

"Phil, this is Mark and-."  
>"Shannon." Phil said in surprise, cutting off John.<br>"Phil." Shannon replied as he went over to Phil and hugged him. "Hey."  
>"Hey." Phil looked over Shannon's shoulder. "So, you're Mark." Phil turned to Shannon. "You gave a pretty good description."<p>

"Excuse me." John started. "But how do you two know each other?"  
>"That's what I want to know." Mark added.<p>

"I did my tattoo understudy in Chicago. Phil was my first customer and we've been friend ever since." Shannon explained.  
>"He's my personal tattoo artist." Phil said and Shannon hugs him again.<p>

"So, how do you two know each other?" Phil asked John and Mark, with Shannon's arm still around his waist.

"We ride together." Mark answered.  
>"Ride?" Phil questioned.<br>"We all ride our motorcycles together." John clarified.  
>"So, are you guys in a motorcycle gang?" Phil asked John.<br>"I asked Mark the same question when I found out." Shannon said.

Mark laughed. "It's not a gang per se." Mark began. "I mean we don't do anything illegal. We just go to the round-ups and stuff together."  
>"Oh, cool." Phil replied.<p>

"Hey." Mark hit John on the arm. "Come outside with me so I can show you my new bike."  
>Phil and Shannon watched as Mark and John left the kitchen.<p>

"Oh, Mark." Phil teased.  
>"Oh, John." Shannon teased back and laughed. "I can't believe you're dating a senator. You guys are so opposite, look wise that is."<br>"Eh." Phil shrugged as he opened the fridge. "He's a lot cooler than you think."

"Hm." Shannon turned over and looked at Phil. "What are you doing?" Shannon said as he watched Phil take food out of the frigde and place it on the counter.  
>"I'm hungry so I'm going to cook." Phil answered.<br>"I'll help." Shannon went over to Phil and started helping.

After a few minutes of silence, Phil started to speak. "Hey, what's up with John?"  
>"JoMo? Phil let me tell you." Shannon begun as he stopped helping and looked at Phil. "JoMo is all busy with Shawn…and I mean that in every way possible."<br>"Really?" Phil said, amused.  
>"Yes, it wouldn't surprise me if he was married, pregnant, or both by the end of the year."<p>

Phil giggled. "Did you just giggle?" Shannon asked and Phil continued to laugh. "John has already changed you."

John walked around the black Harley. "It's nice." John looked at the back of the bike and saw that Mark had gotten symbol painted onto the back in purple. "Why purple?" John asked. He wasn't a big fan of purple.

"Shannon's idea." Mark said and shrugged.  
>"He's already changing ya." John teased.<br>"Phil is already changing you." Mark teased back.  
>"How so?" John asked and Mark shrugged.<br>"You seem much happier." Mark began. "And you seems to be full of yourself but that's a whole 'nother story." John laughed. "Are you sure about him John?"  
>"What do you mean?" John asked.<br>"I mean…he looks like he could be my little brother with the tattoos and piercing. When people find out, which will be sooner rather than later, it maybe hard for you to win re-election."

John nodded in understanding. "I think it'll be worth it."  
>"Ok."<p>

"Hey! Come eat!" Both men turned to the voice and saw Shannon standing at the top of the steps. "Come on."

After the four people ate, Mark and Shannon bided Phil and John a good bye and left before the sun went down.

Phil and John sat out on the front porch and watched as the sun went down.

"Your friend Mark." Phil began.  
>"Yeah." John said.<br>"I like him. He's so real and he's really good for Shannon."  
>"Is Shannon like your baby?" John joked.<br>Phil laughed. "Shannon is my best friend and I'm just looking out for him."  
>"Like Mark was looking out for me." John says.<br>"Hmm what did he say about me?" Phil said and cuddled up closer to John.  
>"He basically said that you're a liability risk." John answered. "He thinks you might cost me the election because you look like you could be his little brother."<br>Phil laughed and looked up at John. "Am I worth the risk?"  
>John looked down and gave him a peck on the lips. "I think so."<p>

* * *

><p>Dave and Rey laughed as the entered Rey's house. Dave placed all of Rey's bags on the floor and stretched.<p>

"Home sweet home." Dave announced. The couple had just come back from Mexico.  
>"Hm." Rey said as he grabbed the mail from his mailbox. "So much mail."<br>"Do you want me to get some?"  
>"No, I got it." Rey said as he walked into the house. Dave followed him into the living room.<p>

Rey sat down on the couch and laid all of the mail on the table. Dave sat down next to Rey.

"How do you feel?" Dave asked as he placed his arm around Rey.  
>"I feel great." Rey said as he looked through his mail. "The weight is gone." Rey clarified.<br>"That's good. I'm going to keep you feeling like this." Dave said and Rey laughed. Rey was about to say something but then he came across a beautiful white and gold embroidered envelope. Rey opened the envelope and say that it was an invitation. Rey opened the invitation and read it to himself.

"Oh my God." Rey said.  
>"What?" Dave asked.<p>

Rey gave his house phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." An out of breath voice answered.  
>"Josh."<br>"Hey Rey…hold on…stop Randy. What's up? How are you? How was the visit? What's going on?"  
>"Did you check your mail today?" Rey asked.<br>"Hold on." Rey hear sheets ruffle, a door open, and a door close. "Why do I need to check my mail?" Josh said as Rey heard him going down the steps.  
>"Just do it…or I won't tell you about my trip to Mexico."<br>"Fine." Rey heard Josh open his door and go into his mail. "Wait a second."

"Oh my God." Josh yelled. "Alberto and Ricardo are getting married."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	41. Rey fills Josh in

"Their Royal Highnesses King Jose Luis Guerrero Del Rio and Queen Alejandrina Catalina Guerrero Del Rio cordially invite you to witness the marriage of their son His Royal Highness Prince Alberto Alejandro Guerrero Del Rio with Mr. Ricardo Jesus Rodriguez at Catedral Metropolitana de la Asuncion de Maria." Josh read out loud. "The wedding is in five months."

"Yeah, but did you read the back?" Rey asked as he sat across from Josh at his desk. Josh flipped over the invitation and began to read out loud.

"Since you are a very special guest of His Royal Highness Prince Alberto Alejandro Guerrero Del Rio with Mr. Ricardo Jesus Rodriquez, Their Royal Highnesses King Jose Luis Guerrero Del Rio and Queen Alejandrina Catalina Guerrero Del Rio politely request that you and any guest you may bring arrive at the Royal Palace a week before the wedding to enjoy all of the pre wedding traditions and festivities. Please RSVP by sending an e-mail response to the e-mail address below. We hope to see you there. God Bless." Josh grabbed Rey's laptop from his desk, placed it on his lap, and opened it.

Rey laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm RSVP-ing for myself, Randy, you, and Dave. We are not missing the wedding for anything and we are definitely not missing the pre-wedding festivities." Josh stated as he logged onto his e-mail. "I have a feeling this wedding could be bigger than Will and Kate's wedding."

"Yeah, at least Alberto and Ricardo invited us to all of the pre-wedding stuff…I wonder if this got any news coverage." Rey said. "Hurry up with the RSVP-ing so I can live stream the news."

"Ok, hold on I'm almost done." Josh says as he types away. "You are so impatient now, and you _still _haven't told me about what happened in Mexico."

"If your hurry up, then I'll be able to tell you everything." Rey said and Josh began typing furiously at the keyboard. "Hey, Alberto is a Guerrero. Are you guys related?"

"No, that's his mother's last name and no we aren't related. I already checked." Rey answered.

"Ok, done."

Rey grabbed his computer and looked at the news via live stream.

_"This just in. The Royal family of Mexico has official announced the engagement of their son Prince Alberto Del Rio. Prince Alberto Del Rio is engaged to San Diego pianist and music producer Ricardo Rodriguez. Ricardo, as you know, is a native of San Diego and over the past few months Prince Alberto has been seen taking frequent trips to San Diego from Mexico City. There were many speculations as to why he was in San Diego. Many believed he was here on business but now we know he was there for pleasure. We'll update you once we have more information."_

"Alberto was in San Diego for pleasure, eh?" Josh jokes and Rey snickers. "So, tell me about what happened in Mexico Rey." Josh said and leaned forward.

"Well, to make a long story short-."

"No, I want the long short please." Josh demaned and Rey chuckled.

"Ok." Rey started. "When we first got there, Dave asked me if I wanted to go find my parents but I said no. So, we slept the rest of the day. The next day, we woke up at about nine o'clock. Dave and I showered-."

"Together?" Josh inquired and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No. Get your mind out of the gutter please. Anyway." Rey continued. "We left the hotel and drove to my family home, the house that I lasted lived with my parents in. It turns out that they had moved. The older lady that lived there told me that they had moved into an apartment complex. She told me that my mom sold the house to them after my dad went to jail. The apartment that they moved to was only fifteen minutes away, so Dave and I drove over there." Rey took a deep breath and then continued. "We had no idea when apartment my parents lived in so we went to the manager's office and he gave us the apartment number, 204. We went up to the apartment and my mom answered the door, and she immediately recognized me."

"She did?" Josh asked. He was shocked because Rey hadn't seen his mom since he was eight years old.

"Yeah, she said she could never forget my face because I was here son. Dave and I went into her apartment. She said that she thought she would never see me again because Eddie promised her she wouldn't. Then I asked her to talk about what happened…she said, "what is there to talk about."

"Oh my God." Josh said. "Please tell me you blew up on her after that."

"I did. She then gave me this sob story about how my dad was her life and that she couldn't leave him. I told her that we could have stayed with Eddie and Vickie and she agreed, but she said she made a mistake that haunts her, even to this day."

"Where was your dad when all of this was happening?" Josh asked.

Rey cleared his throat. "My dad is dead. Some people killed him after they found out about his child sex abusing past. I went his grave."

"Did you spit on it?"

"No, I just broke his tombstone and cried."

"That's good." Josh nodded. "I'm glad that you finally cried about it. I mean, you've been holding those tears in since you were eight…I'm surprised you didn't cry a new river." Rey laughed at Josh's comment. "So, what happened after that?" Josh asked.

"Dave and I went back to the hotel and..." Rey trails off. Josh's face lights up.

"Oh my Rey!" Josh yells. "My Rey isn't innocent anymore. So, how was it?"

"Josh!" Rey yelled, embarrassingly.

"What? I told you about Randy and I. So, again, how was it?"

"It was…amazing. I honestly don't know why I waited so long. Dave was so sweet and gentle."

"Aww. That's great. So, I assume you're going on birth control now. Do you want my doctor's number."

"No, wait." Rey paused. "There's birth control for male carriers?"

"Yes! Where the hell have you been?" Josh asked. "It comes in pill and shot form."

"Oh, well no. I'm not getting any. We're just going to use condoms."

"Condoms break." Josh stated.

Rey shrugged. "Oh well."

Josh smiled but he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Rey was a grown man and he could do what he wanted to do.

"Yesterday night." Rey begins as he breaks the silence. "I did a little work and I made a match between this man that only wants to be called Raven and another man named Tommy Dreamer."

"Wait." Josh got up and went over to the file cabinet. He pulled put a green file and opened it. "No." He started as he walked back over to Rey. "I matched Raven with a man named Steven Richards." Josh gives Rey the file and sits down in his chair. "I think all that sex has clouded your brain."

"Oh ha ha ha." Rey laughs sarcastically. Rey reads Josh's file before closing it. "Why don't we just call him and have him choose?"

Josh nodded. "That's a great idea."

* * *

><p>Thanks 4 Reading<p>

YoominC16


	42. The Master and his Subs

**A/N: Sorry for my recent lack of updates. I will explain the reason for my absence at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"What you have to understand is that this is a lifestyle." Raven says to his class of Dominants. "An ultimately, as the Dom or Domme." Raven says as he looks at his only female dominant in the class. "You are the controller of this lifestyle…this relationship. When you start this relationship, the sub will try to test you…push you to your limits, but you must push back. Tomorrow, we will go over some more training techniques for when your sub starts to push back. See you guys tomorrow." Raven said as he wrapped up his lecture.<p>

Raven's students begin to file out the classroom. Most people didn't know these classes existed but they were many classes teaching the interworking's of the Dom/sub lifestyle. These classes taught men and women how to be the perfect subs or perfect doms.

Raven sat at the end of his desk. He didn't have another class for an hour and he didn't know what to do with himself. He wasn't hungry, so he couldn't go and get something to eat and his friends were either teaching or in class. Before Raven could dwell anymore on this subject, his cell phone rang.

"Raven." He said, answering his phone.

"Hello Raven, this is Rey Mysterio from the match making company."

"Oh, hello Rey." Raven sent in his application almost a year and a half ago. He never expected to get this call. "What can I do for you?"

"Well." Rey started. "We have a little problem with your situation."

"Oh really?" Raven asked. "What's wrong?"

"Myself and Josh, my business partner, have both matched you perfectly to two people."

Raven chuckled. "Well, aren't are just compatible."

Rey laughed. "Yes sir, you are. So, I matched you with a man named Tommy Dreamer."

"Is this Tommy Dreamer from Yonkers?" Raven asked.

"Umm." Rey looked at his file. "Yes, he is."

"I know Tommy." Raven said.

"Oh good!" Rey said. "Josh matched you with a man named Steven Richards."

Raven laughed. "I know Stevie too."

"Really?" Rey questioned.

"Yeah, he takes one of my classes."

"Oh cool." Rey begins. "So Josh and I will let you make a choice on whether you want Tommy, Steven, or both." Rey paused. "Please let me know your choice whenever you decide."

"I will, thanks Rey."

"No problem." Rey said and both men ended the call.

Raven thought for a few seconds. "Both?" Raven bit his lip and then shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short!**

**A/N2: So I've been kinda MIA from recently and I've been having a busy/tough couple of months. 1. University started and I've been busy with school work. 2. I have a job now and I'm busy with that. 3. My great grandmother died and that made me really said. I couldn't write or even watch wrestling without feeling sad because she was the one that introduced me to wrestling. Coincidentally, I lost a lot of inspiration. 4. My grandmother has colon cancer and I've been having to deal with that as well. **  
><strong>Hopefully, I will be able to update more frequently since I'm kinda out of my funk. <strong>

**A/N3: If any of my readers have been affected by Hurricane Sandy, my prayers are with you and your family. **

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	43. The Master and his Subs II

**Warning: The following chapter contains explicit adult material, including Dom/sub behaviors. Reader discretion is advised. **

Steven, Stevie, Richards sat up in his desk as the film stopped playing and the teacher flicked the lights on. Stevie ran his fingers through his long brown hair as he tried to process what he had just seen. The subs had all just watched a video on how to pleasure their Dom by climaxing on command and learning how to not climax until told to do so. Stevie looked around the room and saw that the other subs were just as hot and bothered as he was.

The teacher began talking but Stevie wasn't listening. Stevie sighed as he wondered about his future. He had spent the last two years perfecting himself and turning himself into the perfect sub and yet, he still didn't have a new master. It normally didn't take this long for a master to pick up an unclaimed sub. Maybe his old master was right, maybe he was useless and good for nothing.

"Alright class, I'll see you Monday." The teacher says, effectively dismissing the class. Stevie grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair as he stood up. He put the leather jacket on before leaving the classroom.

Stevie walked out of the classroom and down the hall at a snail's place for two reason. One, he was still thinking about his future as a sub and when he would get his next master and two, he was hoping to catch a little sighting of Raven, the head Dom teacher. The things he would like Raven to do to him. Stevie rolled his eyes in lust. Oh, he could think of many things.

Stevie ran his fingers through his hair and looked up, and he came face to face with the man he was just thinking about.

Raven pushed himself off of the wall as Stevie walked toward him. He seemed to be in his own world, that was until he looked up and say Raven walking toward him. He immediately casted his eyes downward when the Dom approached him.

'_Hmm, he seems to be trained already.' _Raven thought. Raven blocked Stevie's path, so Stevie stopped walking.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Raven asked Stevie.

"No, sir."

_'Sir? He's very well trained.' _

"I'm done with all of my classes, sir." Stevie finished answering Raven.

"Good." Raven grabbed Stevie by his elbow. "Come on."

Stevie let out a whimper as he pulled into Raven's empty classroom. He wouldn't lie, he kind of liked it.

Raven released him and Stevie went to stand in front of the wooden desk. Raven shut the door behind him before turning around and staring at Stevie. He smirked as he looked Stevie over. Stevie was very attractive but Raven couldn't really see survey Stevie's body appropriately because of the baggy clothes he was wearing.

Raven walked over to Stevie and stood in front of him. Stevie never took his eyes off of the floor. Raven smirked. He ran a knuckle down Stevie's cheek and under Stevie's chin. Raven forced Stevie's head up and this was the first time their eyes met. Stevie felt the pull in his soul. He knew immediately that Raven was his master. Raven felt something too.

Raven removed his hand from Stevie's face and stepped back. Stevie let his eyes fall back downward.

"So, I got a call." Raven started as he sat on the edge of his desk. "From Rey Mysterio saying that I was matched to someone." Raven saw Stevie's body language change, he perked up. "Do you know who I was matched up to?"

"No, sir." Stevie answered.

Raven got up and walked over to Stevie. "I was matched to two people, one of them being you." Stevie's breathing hitched. "I'm not going to lie to you Stevie." Raven moved closer to Stevie, so close that he was right in front of Stevie. "I want you." Stevie let out a staggered breath. "I want you as my sub, but only if you want me as your master. Do you want me as your master Stevie."

Stevie looked up at Raven. Stevie was so giddy inside. Raven had no idea how long Stevie had been waiting for this moment.

"But before you answer." Raven started. "I just want you to know that you won't be my only sub, that is if I can help it. You see, I want the other person that I was match to." Raven then cupped Stevie's chin. "So Stevie, can you handle that? Can you handle not being my only sub? Do you still want me as your master Stevie?"

"Of course, sir." Stevie answered. "I wanted this moment for so long…and I don't care if I have to share you, sir. I'll be happy to share you with anyone, as long as I'm with you, sir."

Raven smirked. "Good answer." Raven removed his hand from Stevie's face and grabbed Stevie's arm. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>Stevie walked into Raven's house and started to look around. The house looked very normal. It was slightly larger than what he thought it would be, especially since teacher salaries weren't that high. Stevie was broken out of his thoughts when Raven threw him up against the door. Stevie let out a little yelp.<p>

Raven wrapped his hand around Stevie's neck and squeezed a little. "I need your permission Stevie." Raven placed a small kissed on Stevie's lip. "I need your permission to do what I want…tonight to you."

"You have my permission." Stevie started. "Do whatever you want, sir."

Raven smirked. "By the end of the night, you'll be calling me master."

Raven grabbed Stevie and took him upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were in Raven's bedroom, Stevie was standing in the middle of the room with Raven walking around him in a circle, surveying him. "Strip." He commanded.

Stevie started with his shoes and then his jacket, his jeans, his shirt, and then he finally slid his boxers down and kicked them to the side. Now, he stood naked in front of his soon to be new master.

Raven stopped and looked at Stevie. He moved closer to Stevie and looked him up and down. The sight started to stir something inside of him. He could feel his desire boiling over. "Lay on the bed…on your back."

Stevie crawled onto the bed and laid on his back. He bent his knees and spread his legs, inviting his new master to occupy that space.

Raven reluctantly looked away from Stevie and went over to his closet and pulled out a box. He took the box over to the bed and placed it on the floor next to the bed. "Put you hands up." Stevie put his hands over his head and Raven took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Stevie to the bed. Raven then took out a black blindfold and placed it on Stevie.

Stevie felt panic rise up in him but he willed it away. Raven was going to be his master, so he wouldn't hurt him. Stevie heard some commotion in the room and then footsteps, the sound of the food steps got closer until Raven stopped walking. Stevie's breathing hitched when he felt the leather of a whip run across his chest.

Raven saw how Stevie's body reacted to the whip. "So, you like pain? So, you're a masochist?" Raven asked before cracking the whip across Stevie's chest. Instead of letting out a whimper of pain, Stevie let out a moan of pleasure. "Nice."

Stevie had long ago tricked himself into loving the pain that was brought on by the leather whips. It was really the only way you could survive as a sub.

Raven continued to whip Stevie and talk dirty to him. Stevie's cock grew harder with every word and whip. Raven stopped his actions and threw down the whip. He kneeled down so his mouth was next to Stevie's ear.

"Who am I Stevie? Say it and I'll take of you." Raven whispered into Stevie's ear.

Stevie turn to look at Raven. Even though his eyes were blind folded, he felt like he could still see Raven. "Master, you're my master."

Raven smirked and stood up. He stripped himself of all of his clothes before climbing on top Stevie. Stevie turned his head so he was facing Raven, who was on top of him.

Raven began at Stevie's neck. Kissing, biting, sucking, and licking Stevie's neck and marking him as his own. "Mmm." Raven moaned as he pulled back. His collar would look so good around his new sub's neck. Raven moved down Stevie's body, leaving marks as he went.

Stevie's body arched under his new master's touch. He couldn't take anymore of the teasing. He seriously thought he was going to die from the teasing he was receiving. He didn't want to over step his boundaries but he was about ready to beg. "Master." Stevie moaned.

"Do you want your master Stevie?" Stevie nodded. "Ask for it…Beg for it."

"Master, please." Stevie started. "I need you, I want you…in me please." Stevie begged. A few seconds later, Stevie gasped and arched his back as he felt two fingers roughly shoved inside of him.

"I don't think you handle me Stevie." Raven said as he pumped his fingers in and out of Stevie.

"Master, oh, I can-ah, I can handle you master." Stevie pleaded his case. "Please, I need more master, oh fuck." Stevie let out a curse as a third finger was placed inside of him. Raven continued to move his fingers around inside of Stevie until he felt that Stevie was ready.

Raven slid all three of his fingers out of Stevie and lined up his manhood with Stevie's entrance. Raven reached up and ripped off the blindfold and looked Stevie in the eyes. Raven cupped Stevie's chin with one hand and placed one hand on Stevie's hip as he guided himself inside of the tight passage. Raven never took his eyes off of Stevie's pleasure filled face and Stevie couldn't turn away because Raven was holding his face still.

Stevie had never felt so stretched before. His new master was so thick. He didn't know how he survived without this cock. Luckily for him, he would never have to leave without it again.

Raven pulled out and then roughly plunged back in, setting a rough and fast pace for the night. It was so rough that the headboard was banging up against the wall.

Stevie pulled at the handcuffs as his master dominated him. So much pleasure was running through his body, that he was pretty sure he was going to soon break these cuffs. "Oh master." Stevie moaned as Raven hit his prostate with every thrust. Stevie could feel himself coming.

"You better not cum." Raven said, as if he had read Stevie's mind.

Raven thrust began to get harder and Stevie fought against the urge to come undone. He was so glad he had paid attention in class today.

As much as Raven wanted this to last and last, he was beginning to come undone. Stevie's already tight heat was getting tighter and tighter by the second. Raven could tell he was holding back and fighting his urges. He was such a good sub. It was time to reward him.

"Come for your master." Raven said and that was all Stevie needed. His back arched off of the bed and he threw his head back. He came hard, so hard that Raven's stomach was basically covered in his cum. After a few more thrust, Raven followed suit, spilling inside of his new sub and marking him as his own. Raven collapsed on top of Stevie.

The two just laid there like that for a few seconds. Raven covered in Stevie's seed and his cock still buried in Stevie's ass. Stevie could feel his master's seed inside of him and it made him feel all complete.

Raven sat up and pulled out of Stevie. Stevie groaned at the lost of contact and the empty feeling. Raven chuckled as he got off of the bed and went to his closet. He grabbed something from the top shelf and want back over to the bed. "Sit up." Stevie did as he was told as sat.

Raven walked over to Stevie and held out and object. Stevie gasped. It was a collar. The collar was black and the buckle was silver and covered in diamonds. The front of the collar had an 'R' covered in diamonds on it.

No words were spoken as Raven moved to put the collar on Stevie's neck. Stevie lifted up his hair and let the final piece of the puzzle be placed around his neck. Now, he was complete.

The couple then laid down in the large bed, Stevie facing his master. Raven dipped down and finally kissed Stevie.

"You'll need your rest for tomorrow night, by then I should have another for us to play with."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	44. The Master and his Subs III

Tommy Dreamer flipped through a magazine while he sat behind the desk at his shop. Tommy checked the clock on the wall. It was 11:00p.m., only 30 more minutes until closing time. If you're wondering what type of shop stays open until 11:30p.m. on week days, it's Tommy's sex shop. Tommy's sex shop was located a few blocks away from the Dom/sub school and it was very profitable for him to keep his shop open last into the night, seeing that the last Dom/sub class ends at 10:00p.m. Tommy cleared out his last rush at 10:45. There would be a few stragglers in later, but he wouldn't expect anymore customers tonight.

Tommy wouldn't lie. He had always been interested in the lifestyle. All of the Doms and the subs that had ever come into his shop had been very happy, or at least they looked happy on the surface. He had always wondered what it would feel like to be dominated by someone else, or to dominate someone. He had know idea what that life entailed and a part of him wanted to learn, but the other, and much larger, part of him was too scared to try something new. He had never really liked change, unless it was change for the better…and Tommy didn't know if it would be.

The door to the shop opened and Tommy looked up from his magazine. His eyes went wide as he looked at the couple. They were both in black but the smaller one had a collar around his neck. He was obviously the sub, and the other one was his Dom. Tommy shrugged and went back to his magazine. They were both taken and he had never heard of a Dom willing to share.

Raven and Stevie walked into the small sex shop that Tommy owned. Raven and Stevie saw Tommy checking them out before returning to his magazine. Raven new Tommy had found them both attractive, especially Stevie in his skin tight jeans and shirt. Stevie would no longer wear baggy clothes. He wanted to show his sub off to everyone.

"Master." Stevie called to Raven as he moved closer to him.

"Hm." Raven said and wrapped his arm around Stevie's shoulders.

"Is that him master?" Stevie asked as he looked over Tommy.

"That's him, what do you think?" Raven asked his sub.

"Mm, he's hot master." Stevie answered and Raven chuckled. "How will we convince him master?"

"We'll just explain the situation to him."

"And then master…what if he still says no?"

"I'm sure I can convince him." Raven said.

The couple stopped talking and walked up the counter where Tommy was sitting. Tommy put his magazine down and stood up behind the desk.

"What can I help you with?" Tommy asked, like the good sell associate he was.

"Hey, are you Tommy Dreamer?" Raven asked, pretending he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Yes, can I help you?" Tommy asked again.

"Well I'm Raven and this is Stevie." Stevie waved. "And we were matched to you by Rey Mysterio." Raven says, stretching the true just a bit.

Tommy looked at them with wide eyes. He didn't think he would ever be match to one person, let along two. These two people weren't just two normal people, the were clearly apart of the Dom/sub lifestyle.

"I know this may be a shock, especially since it's two of us instead of just one person." Raven stated.

"Are you his…" Tommy trailed off and pointed at Stevie.

"Am I his Dom? Yes, I am." Raven answered. "I guess that might make it harder for you to decide too." Raven said with a chuckle.

"I-I don't really know anything about that lifestyle." Tommy explained.

"We'll teach you, right Stevie?" Stevie nodded and Raven wrapped his arm tighter around Stevie. "I know this is all new to you." Raven started. "And new is always scary but I promise you, this 'new' is not scary…It actually feels really good." Raven explained in a low sexy voice.

"I don't know. I-I don't really even know you two." Tommy had seen Raven around the shop before but he really didn't know him, or Stevie.

"True, but you can get to know us." Raven started. "Let's make a deal…give Stevie and I just this one night to show you how good our lifestyle is. If you like it, and you will, tomorrow we can spend all day getting to know each other."

"And if I don't like it?" Tommy questioned.

"Then just think of tonight as a One Night Stand." Raven started. "After it's done, you can just get up and leave and you'll never have to see us again."

Tommy stopped to think about the situation. There were so many pros to this situation. He could potential gain a stable relationship, be taken care of by this Dom, and have fantastic sex every night of his life. What did he really have to lose, he could just try it out for the night and see where it took him."

"I'll close up real quick and then we can all go."

* * *

><p>Tommy walked inside of the house. The house was quite big and was decorated nicely, it made Tommy wonder what Raven did but Tommy didn't have anymore time to ponder as he was turned around.<p>

Stevie, with the permission of Raven, turned Tommy around and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Stevie bit down on Tommy's lip and made him open his mouth. Tommy opened his mouth and slipped his tongue inside of Stevie's mouth. He placed one hand on Stevie's hip and the other on the back of Stevie's head and deepen the French kiss.

Raven watched as his two subs kissed one another. Even though Tommy had yet to agree to be his sub, he had a feeling the sex shop owner would be submitting to him tonight.

Stevie pulled back until the string of saliva that connected them broke. Stevie smiled, grabbed Raven's hand, and lead Tommy upstairs. Raven followed the duo. Raven had given his sub a lot of leeway tonight. He wanted to make sure Tommy was well satisfied.

Stevie opened the door to the bedroom and pulled Tommy inside. Tommy saw the large bed. There was no doubt in his mind whether or not there would be enough room on the bed.

Stevie pushed Tommy on to the bed and Tommy sat at the edge of the bed as Raven looked on. Stevie took off his shirt and Tommy sucked in his breath. Stevie had nice abs and lean muscles. Stevie unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped the zipper before straddling Tommy's waist and kissing him deeply. Raven palmed himself through his black pants. He was so turned on right.

Stevie pulled away when he was in need of oxygen and looked over his shoulder at his master. He saw the look in his eyes and his hand on top of his erection. "Mm…Master." Stevie moaned out. Tommy shuttered at the sexy voice. Raven looked up at Stevie. "Do you want to taste him? He taste so sweet." Stevie said and winked. Raven smiled before chuckling.

"No my Stevie." Raven began. "You savor it and get him ready for me." Stevie smiled before turning back to Tommy. "Are you ready for me?"

Tommy couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

Stevie stood up and took two steps back. "Stand up and take off your clothes." Stevie said. "And then I'll take off mine."

Tommy stood up and pulled his coat off. He looked up and saw two pairs of eyes staring right at him, as if they were staring right into his soul. Tommy took off his shoes and socks before pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Tommy unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper and let his worn out jeans hit the floor. Tommy then took off his boxers and Stevie let out a gasp of shock when he saw Tommy's size. Raven smirked. "Your turn."

Stevie bit his lip to hold back the smile as he pulled down his jeans and black thong in one swoop. Tommy was sure he forgot to breathe when he saw the rest of Stevie's body. Stevie walked over to Tommy and pushed him down on the bed. When Tommy hit the bed, he slid up to the head of the bed before laying on his back.

Stevie crawled on top of Tommy and kissed his lips before moving to his neck. Stevie kissed, bit, and sucked on Tommy's neck, leaving marks and finding all of his hot spots. Stevie kissed down Tommy's neck and chest until he reached Tommy's left nipple. He enclosed his mouth around the bud and sucked and licked at it. Tommy gasped and his back arched slightly at the sensation. He never knew he was sensitive.

As Stevie moved to the other nipple, the two men on the bed never noticed their master, Raven, taking off all of his clothes and taking his hardened cock into his hands and slowly stroking himself as he watched the scene in front of him. Raven moved closer to the bed, as he wanted a better view.

Stevie kissed down Tommy's body until his mouth was next to Tommy's manhood. Stevie looked up at Tommy and smirked before kissing Tommy's left thigh slowly, and then moving to Tommy's right thigh. When he felt Tommy's thighs shaking, he wrapped his hand around the base of Tommy's cock and wrapped his lips around the base.

"Gah!" Tommy moaned out. Stevie let more and more of Tommy's manhood slide into his mouth until he had taken him all the way down his throat. "Oh, fuck…so good." Tommy moaned out as he was receiving the best blow job he had ever had.

Raven sped up his stroking. Seeing Stevie suck Tommy off was too hot. Stevie's mouth was pretty, but it was gorgeous when something thick was in it but Raven was horny and he was ready to speed this thing up. Raven grabbed the lube from the nightstand before put his hand on top of Stevie's head and pulled him off of Raven's cock with his hair.

Stevie gasped for breath as he looked up at his master. His master handed him the lube and Stevie smiled and took the lube. Stevie nudged at Tommy's legs and Tommy spread his legs and placed his feet flat on the bed.

Stevie pour some lube on his fingers before positioning two fingers at Tommy's opening and pushing them in. Tommy gasped an arched his back. Raven leaned down and placed his lips on top of Tommy's, kissing him passionately.

As Stevie slid a third finger inside of Tommy, he resumed his blowjob that was interrupted by his master. Tommy moaned as Raven kissed him as he felt Stevie's lips wrap around him and when he felt Stevie's fingers brush up against his prostate. "Fuck." He moaned into Raven's mouth. Raven smiled and pulled away.

Stevie lifted his head and released Tommy's cock with a pop. He looked up at his master and his master gave him a nodded. Stevie slid his fingers out of Tommy and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Raven took Stevie's place in between Tommy's legs and positioned the head of his cock at Tommy's entrance. "You ready sub?" Raven asked.

Tommy took a few breaths. "Yes…master."

With that Raven plunged all of himself inside of Tommy. "Ah, shit!" Tommy let out and Raven smiled as he didn't let Tommy adjust. He immediately started pumping in and out of Tommy.

As pain turned into pleasure, Tommy couldn't help himself as he wrapped his legs around Raven and let the moans and groans slip between his lips. Stevie grabbed the bottle of lube, put some on his fingers, placed his fingers at his entrance and pushed in. His head fell back as he got himself ready to take a ride while his master pounded into Tommy.

Tommy was so focused on Raven that he almost forgot about Stevie, but he quickly remember him when he felt Stevie straddle him, line himself up with his cock, and sit down on his member. Tommy groan. He was feeling so much pleasure from having Raven pounding into him and Stevie's tight heat wrapped around him as Stevie rode him. Stevie looked back at his master and Raven leaned up a little and kissed him. They shared a look of triumph. Tommy was theirs.

After a while, movements that were once in sync became erratic, moans and groaned turned into screams and shouts, and the warning of climaxes began.

Stevie was the first one to fall over the edge as he shot out sticky white ropes of cum all over Tommy's stomach and chest area. Tommy couldn't take it when he felt Stevie's heat clench around him and he soon followed Stevie and came inside of him. Raven, with a few more thrust, followed suit and came inside of Tommy.

Raven pulled out Tommy and lay next to him. Stevie didn't bother to move as he collapsed on top of Tommy's chest, with Tommy still inside of him. Tommy's soft member eventually slipped out of Stevie on its own. Stevie groaned at the empty feeling.

"You two go to sleep." Raven said, breaking the peaceful silence. "We'll talk about training and getting you a collar tomorrow." He told Tommy as his two subs fell into a satisfied sleep.

Raven got up and grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket. He walked over to the bed with cell phone in hand and took a picture of his two subs and sent it to someone.

* * *

><p>"So what are we watching?" Rey asked he walked into the living.<p>

"Alexander the Great, the 2004 version." Dave said as he pulled the DVD from the case.

"Oh, I love that movie." Rey began as he sat the drinks on the table. "The guy who placed Hephaestion is so hot."

"Not as hot as me." Dave retorts.

"Of course not." Rey reassures. "Oh, I forgot the popcorn. I'll be right back." Rey says and leaves the room.

As soon as Rey leaves the room, he phone buzzes across the table. He has received a text.

"You got a text!" Dave yells out to Rey.

"Just answer it, it's probably Josh!" Rey yells back.

Dave opens the text and gets a surprise that he wasn't expecting. Rey walked into the room holding a bowl of popcorn. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." Dave begins. "But whoever it is, he or she sent you a picture of two naked men hugged up together in a bed…you think it was sent to the wrong person?" Dave asked.

Re sets the bowl down, takes his phone, and looks at the picture. Rey laughs and shakes his head. "You remember that Dom guy was telling you about?"

"Yeah."

"Well those are the two guys Josh and I matched him up too…I guess he chose both."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since I'm so close to 200 Reviews, who ever is my 200th reviewer will get a one-shot about whatever they want(if they so choose to have one written)  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	45. The Hockey Player and ?

Rey pushed opened the door to his psychologist's office and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, do you have an appointment today with Dr. Gabriel?" The lady at the desk asked Rey.

"No, I don't." Rey started. "I'm actually not here for what Dr. Gabriel can do for me, I'm here for what I can do for him." Rey finishes and the lady gives him a questioning look.

"Let me call Dr. Gabriel and see if he is busy." The lady eyed Rey as she picked up the phone and pressed the button on her phone that took his directly to Dr. Gabriel's phone. "Hey, Dr. Gabriel, I have a…"

"Rey Mysterio." Rey said and then the lady looked at him with realization on her face.

"Rey Mysterio is here. He wanted to talk to you for a short while…Ok…Ok, bye." The lady hung up the phone and looked up at Rey. "You can go in."

Rey walked passed the desk to the door that opened into Dr. Gabriel's office. Rey opened the door and walked into the white and blue office.

"Rey." Dr. Gabriel said and stood up. Rey walked over to the desk and stood in front of it. "How are you?"

"I am wonderful actually…that's what I want to talk to you about." Rey started and Dr. Gabriel looked amazed.

"Ok, what's up?"

"You helped me so much with just that one session, I'm honestly amazed at how you worked your magic on me."

Dr. Gabriel chuckled and blushed. "Well, I was just doing my job."

"And for doing such a good job." Rey started. "I want to match you up with someone free of charge."

Dr. Gabriel was flabbergasted. "Wow Rey that's…" He trailed off. "Wait, you don't even know I'm single."

"You have no ring on your finger, the only pictures in your office are of people who look like you…I assume they are your parents, and you made no references of others when you were counseling me." Rey answered. "So, will you accept my gift?"

Dr. Gabriel smiled. "OK, you can pair me up with someone."

"Yes." Rey said in triumph.

"Just send me the paperwork."

"I already emailed them to you." Rey said. "Just answer the questions honestly and send them back to me in the email, Ok?" Dr. Gabriel nodded. "Bye Justin."

"Bye Rey." Rey said and Justin walked him out.

Justin turned to walk back into his office but was stopped by his secretary. "So who did you get matched to?"

Justin couldn't do anything but laugh.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how it works." Josh said as he looked at the picture of Tommy and Stevie on Rey's phone.<p>

"The Dom/sub relationship?" Rey questioned as he looked up from his computer.

"Yeah that too." Josh began. "But the three way relationship. I wonder how that works. I wonder if one ever feels out of the loop or feels that one isn't getting as much attention as the other."

Rey shrugged. "I feel like if all parties love one another then it shouldn't be a problem." Rey sat back in his chair.

"But can you really love two other people equally?" Josh asked.

"I think so." Rey answered.

"Mm…I bet the sex is awesome." Josh said.

Rey shook his head. "You are such a whore."

"What? It would be…I mean it might be too much to handle at first, but then it would be great. Just imagine…"

"I just started having sex with one person, I can't imagine having another person in bed with us."

"Oh yeah that's right." Josh said as he put the phone down. "You did just get your cherry popped…wait that rhymes."

Rey laughed. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I don't know…Randy gave me these candies…wait that rhymes too…anyway he gave me these sweets this morning and I've been hyper ever since."

Rey was going to ask why was he consuming candy early in the morning but the door to the office opened and effectively cut off their conversation.

Rey looked up and his mouth fell ajar but he quickly closed it. "Adam Copeland?"

The shy blond was barely recognizable to Rey, as his look had changed quite drastically. Adam wore very tight black skinny jeans with a silver dragon design spiraling up the right leg, his shirt was black with the word 'Fozzy' written in silver in the middle of the shirt. The blond now had long bangs that swooped over his right eye and the rest of his hair was up in a banana clip, and Rey was pretty sure Adam was wearing black eyeliner. Adam's black, white, and silver Nike high tops completed the look.

"Hi Rey and Josh." Adam says in a stronger and more confident voice.

Rey stood up and walked over to Adam. "Wow, you look amazing."

A small blush appeared on Adam's cheeks and Rey smiled. It was nice to see the shy boy was still hidden deep down in Adam.

"Well, I guess I'm just invisible." Chris comments and Rey and Josh look over at him. Chris looked like his normal self in blue jeans, a black T-shirt that matched Adam's, and a black leather jacket. His black aviator shades were sitting on the top of his head and his arm was wrapped around Adam's slender waist.

"You look good too Chris." Josh comments.

"Thank you, you know I try." Chris joked and everyone got a chuckle out of it.

"So, what can we do for you two?" Rey asks as he leads them over to his desk. Rey takes a seat behind his desk while Adam and Chris sit in the two seats facing Rey and Josh stands up behind Rey.

"Well, it's not really what you can do for us…" Adam trails off and Rey gives him a confused look. "Let me explain, I want you to hook my brother up with someone. My brother will never admit it but…I think he might be jealous of Chris and I." Adam turned to look at Chris. "And what Chris and I have." The couple smiled at each other before turning back to Rey. "Ever since I've gotten with Chris, he keeps dropping hints about how he wants a nice girl and a family. He never used to talk about stuff like this, he always said marriage would slow him down but…I think he just sees how happy I am, and now he wants that happiness, so can you help us?" Adam finishes.

"Of course I can." Rey says and turns to his computer. "What's his name?"

"His full name is Christian William Jason Cage…he's technically my step-brother but we grew up together so I just call him my brother." Adam explained.

"How old is he? What does he do? What are some of his preferences in women?"

"He's twenty-eight, and he's plays hockey for the Maple Leafs."

"Oh, that Christian Cage." Josh says in understanding. "Wow, I can't believe that's your brother."

"Neither can I sometimes." Adam says to Josh and then turns back to Rey. "And well he really isn't picky…he does like blondes though."

"Like me." Chris interjects and Adam smiles.

"Do you have anything else you can give me?" Rey asked and Adam stopped to think.

"It maybe because of the hockey but Christian has a short fuse…it would be nice to find someone who could make him relax. Christian is also really funny, so make sure whoever you find is ready for a laugh." Adam says. "Well, I think that's it." Adam says and stands up. Chris stands up next to him and looks over at Rey.

"Send me the bill whenever you find him." Chris says and Adam gives him a look. "What?"

Adam looked over at Rey. "Send me the bill whenever you're done." Adam says, putting the emphasis on me. Adam turned back to Chris. "Let's go."

"Alright, thanks Rey." Chris said and grabbed Adam's hand.

"Yeah, thanks Rey…see ya." Adam said as he and Chris left the office hand in hand.

"They are so cute together." Josh said when the couple left.

"I know…they're really good for each other." Rey says. And did you see Adam in that outfit?" Rey asks Josh.

"Yep, Adam isn't a shy boy anymore…Chris must be hittin' that good." Josh said and Rey gave him a look. "What? You know I'm right." Rey couldn't help but laughed.

"So, what are we going to do about the brother?"

Rey looked at the computer and sighed. "I don't know…I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	46. The Hockey Player and Yoga Instructor

Rey fell down on the couch, his head landing in Dave's lap and the rest of his body was stretched out. "I-I don't even know where to begin."

Dave chuckled. "I would like to help you, but I don't know what you're talking about."

Rey rolled over and looked up at Dave. "Do you remember Adam and Chris?"

Dave scratched his chin. "The rock star Chris and his boyfriend…yeah, I remember them."

"Well, Adam came into the office the other day and asked me to find someone for his brother." Rey started to explained.

"Ok, that's good." Dave commented.

"No." Rey sat up and looked up at Dave. "That's not good."

"That's not good? Why is that not good?" Dave asked and gave Rey a confused look.

"Because I know nothing about his brother Christian expect for the fact that he likes blondes and he has a short fuse because he plays hockey." Rey explained. "How am I suppose to work with that? I don't even know where to start." Rey ranted as he threw some of the paperwork in the air.

Dave watched in silence as white pieces of paper came falling down. "I would appreciate it if you would calm down and stop making it rain papers in my living room." Dave chuckled and Rey hit his arm.

"It's not funny. I'm freaking out right now." Rey said as he gathered some of the papers together.

Dave chuckled lightly. "Well, lets move to a different topic." Dave said as he tried to de-stress Rey. "…Randy and I booked the tickets to Mexico for Alberto and Ricardo's wedding."

Rey smiled. "I can't believe they are getting married." Rey said and grabbed the TV remote. "This is already so big…I wonder if there is anymore news." Rey said and turned the television to the entertainment channel. There was only a couple of more weeks until the big royal wedding and there were updates about it every few minutes.

_"A shocking scandal to report tonight." The female broadcaster began. "Evan Bourne, the All-American astronaut and seemingly good boy, was spotted with a porn star. Evan Bourne, the man who found water on Mars, was seen in a rather cozy predicament with famous porn star Alex Riley. Riley is known for his erotic films and his world famous Playgirl shoot, which was the fastest selling edition of the magazine in his history." The lady says as images of Evan and Alex kissing and holding one another flash across the screen. "No one is sure if this is a real relationship, or not, but one can wonder what this will do for Bourne's image."_

"Bourne's image?" Rey questioned. "Who gives a fuck if he's in a relationship with a porn star? And what about Alex's image? No one seems to care about him?" Rey ranted, as the news story had put him even further on the edge. Dave rubbed Rey's shoulders and sighed. He was about to say something, but Rey's ringtone cut him off.

"Hello." Rey said as he answered the phone.

"Oh my God, Rey!" The man on the other end yelled.

"Wait! Who is this?" Rey asked in a panic.

"It's Alex…I just saw the news story." Alex said in a rush. "I'm worried Evan's gonna break up with me and, I mean, he had every right to. I don't want to ruin his image but I'm scared. I don't want to lose him or anything like that. Rey, what am I going to do? I-."

"Woah, Alex…slow down and breathe, please. Take a deep breath…yoga breaths." Rey said and looked up at Dave with wide eyes.

"What baby?" Dave asked and rubbed Rey's knee.

"I think I just had an epiphany." Rey said slowly.

"What?" Alex yelled through the phone and snapped Rey out of his trance.

Rey shook his head. "Everything will be fine, Alex. Call Evan and you'll see." Rey said before hanging up the phone. Rey then began to shuffle through the files. "Got it." Rey said as he showed Dave the file. "I found some one for Christian."

Dave took the file and looked at the photo. "Well, she's definitely blonde." Dave said and then read the file. "She's a yoga instructor so she'll help him with his anger issues." Dave then looked for her name. "Trish Stratus."


	47. The Hockey Player and Yoga Instructor II

"Stratusphere Yoga." Christian mumbled to himself as he looked at the huge white sign that was above the door. Christian sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

* * *

><p><em>Christian looked down at his phone and smiled as his baby brother's name flashed across the screen. Christian was tired from hockey practice, but he always made a little time for his brother. "What's up, Adam?" Christian said as he answered the phone.<em>

_"Hey Christian!" Adam yelled into the phone. Adam was backstage at one of Fozzy's concerts and had to yell over the music so Christian could here him. _

_Christian chuckled. "I see you're still playing groupie." Christian joked and Adam scoffed. _

_"Whatever, I have great news." Adam said and giggled a little before telling Christian the news. "I've found your match."_

_"My what?" Christian asked. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I went to Rey and asked him to find you a nice girl because you're so lonely-."_

_"I never said I was lonely." Christian said._

_"You didn't have to. I'm your bro, I just know these things." Adam explained. "Anyway, Rey found you this girl named Trish Status. She wants you to come to her yoga studio tomorrow." _

_Christian smirked. "Yoga, huh? That means she's flexible." _

_"Christian!" Adam yelled. "Get your mind out of the gutter. She's not one of your groupies."_

_Christian laughed. "Yeah, I know." Christian bit his lip as he pondered. What did he really have to lose? If he didn't like her, at least he would get a free yoga session out of the deal._

_"Fine, I 'll go."_

* * *

><p>Christian shrugged and walked over to the door, pushing it open and walking inside. Christian stopped to look around at the lobby before walking up to the desk. "Hi. I'm suppose to be meeting Trish Status. My name is Christian." Christian explained to the woman at the desk. The woman told him to have a seat while she phoned Trish.<p>

Christian sat down on the bench and played on his phone while he waited for Trish to show. "Christian?" Christian looked up when he heard his name.

"Wow." Christian mumbled under his breath as he stood up. Christian looked Trish over as he walked over to her. She was blonde and fit. Trish was wearing a white tank top and white yoga pants that showed off her curves. Christian stood up and walked over to Trish. "Hi…It's nice to meet you." Christian said as he looked Trish over. Trish smiled and wrapped her arms around Christian's neck for a hug. Christian wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"It's nice to meet you too." Trish said and then pulled back slightly so that she could look at Christian. "I was beginning to get worried, thought you might have stood me up." Trish said and Christian chuckled and shook his head.

"No, my GPS took me the long way." Christian explained. "Sometimes Siri is so stupid." Christian joked and Trish let out a quiet chuckle.

"C'mon. Let's get away from prying eyes." Trish said and then motioned toward the front desk receptionist that was just staring at them. Christian nodded and let Trish take his hand and led him to the back of the yoga studio and into his office. Christian closed the door behind them as Trish went over to her office cabinet and pulled out some clothes. "I think there are your size." Trish said as he walked back over to Christian and handed him the a pair of brown yoga pants and a white tank top.

Christian laughed. "I didn't know they made yoga pants for men." Christian said and Trish nodded.

"Yeah, but most guys don't use them for yoga. They just use them as if they were sweatpants." Trish said. "You can get dressed in here and then come to Studio 2…it's just right down the hall." Trish said and then left Christian to get dressed.

Christian quickly got dressed in his yoga clothes before leaving the office and going to Studio 2. Christian opened the door and walked in and noticed quite a few people were here. Some of the others noticed him as well and went over to him. They were big fans of his and just wanted to talk to him. After a few minutes of talking to his fans, Trish came in and started class. Christian took a spot in the back and began to follow Trish's movements as she spoke. Trish would walk around the class to make sure everyone was in the right position. Trish would always go over to Christian and readjust him and sometimes lay touches on his but and inner thighs. Trish's hand would inch closer and closer to Christian's penis, but she never touched him there. Christian would always look up at her and she would just wink and go back up to the front of the studio and continue. By the end of the class, Christian was hard as a rock and couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"Alright, that was an amazing class. I'll see everyone later." Trish said and everyone clapped before rolling up their mats and leaving. Christian followed Trish out of the studio and down the hall to her office. Once they were in the office, Christian locked the door behind them before pushing Trish against the desk.

"You really thought that was cute, huh? Getting me all worked up in there." Christian said as he rubbed his clothes cock against Trish's butt. Trish chuckled and looked back at Christian and kissed him.

"Yeah, I thought it was cute. What are you gonna do about it? Gonna punish me?" Trish said and Christian knew he had fallen in love with her at that moment.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do." Christian said and kissed Trish back before stepping back, placing his hand on her back, and forcing her to bend over the desk. Christian hooked his fingers into her yoga pants and pulled them down along with her thong. Christian let his hands rub and feel on her butt before taking his right and hand smacking her ass. Trish let out a quiet moan so Christian continued to spank her. When Christian was done, Trish's ass was bright red and Christian was hard as steel. Christian let his fingers trail down Trish's ass to her pussy. Christian smirked when he felt the wetness on his fingers. Christian pushed two of his fingers inside of Trish and began to pump them in and out of her. "You want me to fuck you Trish? Do you want my cock? Tell me."

Trish nodded. "Yes, Christian, fuck me hard." Trish begged and Christian couldn't hold off any longer. Christian pulled his fingers from Trish and pulled down his pants and underwear before gripping his cock and guiding into her. "Fuck, Christian." Trish moaned as she felt her pussy stretching around his cock.

"Oh my God, you're so tight." Christian moaned as he gripped her hips and started to thrust in and out of her. Trish chuckled and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, because I'm not a slut like those groupies you fuck." Trish said. Christian chuckled and thrusted harder and faster into Trish. There was no more talking. The only sounds being made were grunts and moans. After a while, the duo both felt themselves coming undone. Trish came first and Christian soon followed her.

Christian slumped against Trish's back and kissed her neck. "Please tell me." Christian said and moved his lips to Trish's ear. "You're on birth control."

Trish laughed. "Of course I am. I'm not stupid." Trish said and Christian sighed in relief and kissed Trish's neck again.

"Good, I don't want to be a father now…maybe later." Christian said and Trish nodded in agreement.

"How about we have round two in the shower and then go for a burger?" Trish suggested and Christian nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Christian said as he stood up and pulled out of Trish. Trish stood up and grabbed her clothes before walking to her shower. Christian pulled out his phone and send a text to Adam before following Trish to the shower.

* * *

><p>Adam was stretched out across Chris's bed when he heard his phone buzz across the nightstand. Adam picked up his phone and saw that Christian had send him a text. Adam opened the text and then laughed as he read it:<p>

'_She's perfect and I'm going to marry her one day'_


	48. The Astronaut and Pornstar make a Porno

"We don't know what to do Rey." Evan said as he spoke with Rey through Skype. Evan was currently sitting in the middle of his bed with Alex curled up on his lap. "They won't leave us alone and they just keep talking shit about us." Evan added.

Alex nodded and then looked toward the camera. "It's getting worse and I don't want to ruin Evan's reputation." Alex explained.

Rey sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He was a match maker, not a advisor or a relationship therapist. Rey normally didn't have to deal with things like this, but he wasn't just going to leave Evan and Alex hanging. Rey brought them together so he would help them through this. Rey really didn't understand why their relationship was such a big deal, but the society that they live in is still closed minded. It was only up until a few years ago that people stopped making a big deal about male carriers and gave them full rights. "You need to release a statement." Rey started but was quickly cut off by Evan.

"Statement? I've already released a statement saying that Alex was my boyfriend and that I don't care what others think." Evan explained and Rey shook his head.

"No, you need to release a join statement." Rey said. "You two need to have a press conference or go on somebody's TV show and say that you two are in a happy, loving relationship." Rey explained. "If you stand together, united, then no one can argue with that and they'll leave you alone…for the most part. You'll probably still have a few conservative groups after you, but who cares about them anyway?" Rey said and Evan nodded.

"Alright…sounds like a good idea. We'll work on that and get back to you." Evan said and Rey smiled.

"Let me know if you need anything else. Bye." Rey said. Evan and Alex said their goodbyes before Rey disconnected the call.

"Rey, get over here." Josh said as he pulled up another chair behind his desk. "Hart is going to call me on Skype in a few minutes." Josh said as he sat down in his own chair. Rey got up and went over to Josh's desk and sat in the chair next to Josh. "How's Evan and Alex?" Josh asked.

"They'll be fine. I told them to release a joint statement." Rey answered.

"I think that should be fine. After they release that statement, they should just ignore anymore questions about the relationship. If they ignore, then people will start to move on." Josh said and Rey nodded. He was about to say something else but the incoming Skype call cut him off. Josh pressed the button to connect the call and Bret Hart's face popped up on the screen.

Bret Hart, of the famous Hart family, is the President and CEO of The Hart Foundation, Inc. The Hart Foundation is a multi-industry company. The have their hands in just about everything. Stu Hart, Bret's father, started the Hart Foundation. When Stu died, he left the company to Bret. This caused lots of tension in the family because Smith, the oldest in the family, thought he deserved the company by birthright. Smith left the family and started his own company called Stampede Industries. This split the family in half. All of Bret's sisters and Owen stayed with Bret and continued to work at The Hart Foundation. The rest of the boys went to work for Smith at Stampede. While Smith enjoyed success with Stampede Industries, his success doesn't even compare to Bret's. Smith tried to compete with Bret in a lot of areas, but he always failed so he enjoyed his small successes while Bret dominated all areas of business.

"Mr. Hart. It's nice to meet you." Rey said and Josh told Bret the same thing. Bret smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. Sorry we have to meet like this and not face to face. I'm just so busy as of late." Bret said and Rey shook his head.

"It's not a problem." Rey said quickly. "So what can I do for you?"

Bret sighed. "You can find someone for my niece, Natalya." Bret answered. "I'm worried she's never going to have anyone. She works way too much. Last month I gave her two weeks of paid vacation, and you know what she did? She worked the whole two weeks from home." Bret explained and Rey chuckled. "She needs someone that's going to make her relax, but also motive her to work."

Rey nodded. "So, what does Natalya like in a partner?"

"She likes women." Bret started. "Blond, busty, beautiful women. A trophy type woman, if you catch my drift."

Rey nodded. "Oh, I got it."

"But she has to be smart too, not a dumb blond. Someone who's business oriented, someone who's always striving to do better. Someone who like to be taken care of…Nattie will never admit it, but she has this mother hen thing, she liked to take care of everyone. Also, this girl must like cats or at least be able to tolerate them because Nattie loves cats and has two of them." Bret said. "If you don't find someone for her, she's going to turn into the crazy cat lady."

Josh couldn't help but laugh at how serious Bret was about Natalya turning into a cat lady. "Okay." Josh said as he calmed down. "We'll find someone for her."

"It shouldn't be too hard." Rey added.

"Thanks, let me know when you find someone. I want to be the one to tell her all of this." Bret said.

"No problem. We'll call you tomorrow. I'm confident we'll have someone for Nattie by then. See you later."

"Bye." Bret said before disconnecting the call.

Josh looked over at Rey. "Wanna get lunch and talk about it then?" Josh asked as he went over to the file cabinet and pulled out a file. "I kind of already have someone in mind." Josh said and waved the file at Rey.

"Yeah, let's go. I really want some pasta." Rey said and grabbed his stuff and left the office with Josh.

The two best friends were waiting for their food to come when Josh pulled out the file again. "So, I think this girl will be perfect for Nattie." Josh said and then opened the file. "Mayrse Ouellet, Victoria Secret model." Josh said and handed Rey the file.

Rey nodded as he looked through Maryse's pictures. "She is beautiful, blond, and busty. She looks like a trophy wife."

"And she loves animals. She's involved in many campaigns to save endangered species so she should have no problems with cats." Josh added.

"She's business orientated. She models for other designers and she has her own business. She also has her realtor license." Rey said and looked up at Josh. "What do you think? Green light it?" Rey asked and Josh nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should tell Bret about her tomorrow." Josh said. "And take the rest of the day off." Rey chuckled and raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rey was laying across his bed with Batista at his side. Rey rolled over so that he was pressed against Dave's chest. Dave wrapped an arm around Rey and pulled him closer. "Maryse Ouellet…I wouldn't have thought she would need any help finding someone." Dave said and Rey chuckled.<p>

"You'd be surprised…even the most beautiful people harbor insecurities." Rey said and Dave nodded and kissed Rey on his forehead. The ringing of Rey's phone brought the couple out of a comfortable silence. Rey reached over Dave and grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Oh my God, Rey, did you see Evan and Alex's statement?" Josh questioned in an excited tone.

"No…" Rey said, slightly confused as to why Josh was excited.

"I'm sending you the link in your email. Watch all of it." Josh said and then hung up. Rey put the phone down and looked over at Dave. "Hand me my laptop. Evan and Alex released a video statement." Rey said and then put his phone back on the nightstand.

"That was quick." Dave said as he got off the bed and went over to the desk in the bedroom and grabbed Rey's laptop. Dave walked back over to the bed and sat down and gave Rey his laptop.

Rey opened his laptop and logged into his email. "I know. They move pretty fast. They probably just want all of this to go away in a hurry." Rey said as he clicked on Josh's email and then clicked on the link. The video player opened up and Rey put the video in full screen before pressing play.

The video started and the camera is focused on a bed and nothing else. Then Evan and Alex fell on to the bed, kissing and touching one another.

"Oh my God, I know exactly where this is going." Rey said. "They made a fucking porn video."

Dave chuckled. "Is this what you told them to do?" Dave asked teasingly.

"No, I said release a joint statement. Go on someone's TV show, like Oprah or Barbara Walters." Rey explained.

"I think this might make a bigger impact." Dave said as he turned back to the screen to see a shirtless Alex pulling down Evan's jeans.

"You think? Won't this just make people question them more?" Rey asked and Dave shook his head.

"No, this will show people how comfortable they are with each other and that Evan embraces Alex's career choice." Dave said.

Rey turned back to the screen to see Alex sucking Evan's cock. Evan pulled Alex off and kissed him before pulling of Alex's pants "In any case…this is really hot." Dave nodded in agreement as they watched the video.

Evan rolled over and fumbled through the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Get on your hands and knees babe." Evan said and Alex quickly assumed the position, facing the camera. Evan moved so he was behind Alex before placing his hands on Alex's cheeks and spreading them apart and licking at Alex's hole. Alex moaned as Evan ate him out. Once Evan was done, he pulled back and spread some lube on his fingers and pushed two of them inside of Alex. Alex pushed back and fucked himself of Evan's fingers.

"You ready for me, baby?" Evan asked and Alex nodded.

"Yes please, fuck my ass." Alex begged and Evan pulled his fingers out of Alex and opened the condom and rolled it over his cock. Evan rubbed some lube over his cock before thrusting inside of Alex. Alex moaned out Evan's name as Evan gripped his hips and began to fuck him senseless. After a few minutes, Evan pulled out and laid back on the bed. Alex moved to sit on top of Evan. Alex gripped the base of Evan's cock and sat down on it. Once he bottomed out, Alex began to ride Evan.

"Who would have thought Alex would be the bottom?" Dave mumbled and Rey turned to slap Dave's chest.

"What?" Dave said as he rubbed his chest. "You were thinking the same thing…besides, he only tops in his porn."

"You've watched Alex Riley porn?" Rey asked.

"Everyone has seen Alex Riley porn. He's almost mainstream…this will make him mainstream." Dave said and looked back to the screen.

"Evan, gonna cum." Alex moaned as Evan had flipped them over and was fucking Alex in the missionary position.

"Cum baby." Evan said and Alex came all over his stomach with a loud moan. Evan came a few seconds after him. The couple laughed and kissed before the screen went black and the words _"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."_

"Well, that should shut everyone up." Rey said as he closed his laptop and placed it on the nightstand.

"I can't believe they quoted Dr. Seuss at the end." Dave said. "It was a nice touch."

Rey laughed and rolled on top of Dave. "So what do you say? Wanna make our own video?" Rey asked and raised his eyebrows.

Dave didn't answer and just pulled Rey in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! To make up for my absence, I decided to drown you all in smut. The next couple will be NatalyaMaryse. I decided this story needed some femslash ASAP. They will also have some smut associated with them. **

**Thanks for Reading**

**YoominC16**


	49. Queen of Harts and Victoria Secret Angel

"Hey Bret. This is Rey Mysterio, how are you?" Rey says as Bret picks up the phone.

"I'm well…give me a moment." Bret said before putting Rey on hold. Bret was in his office, finishing up at meeting, when Rey called him. Bret shooed the executives and secretaries out of his office before going back to his phone call with Rey. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no problem." Rey said. "I wanted to tell you I found a match for Natalya. Do you know who Maryse Ouellet?"

"Yeah." Bret started as he typed her name on his computer and pictures of Maryse came up. "The Victoria Secret model. Yeah, she's really cute and just Nattie's type. She's from Montreal…that's good."

"Great, so should I give Nattie a call?" Rey asked.

"No,no. I'll tell Nattie and if she agrees, I'll call you back so you can give Maryse a call." Bret said.

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to you later." Rey said and hung up the phone.

"Bye." Bret said to Rey and hung up the phone. Bret then called in his secretary and asked him to call Natalya and tell her to come to his office. Bret was starting to get the wheels in motion for Natalya.

"Uncle Bret." Natalya said as she walked into Bret's office. "You wanted to see me."

"Yeah, take a seat." Bret said as he pointed to the chair across from him. "How's your day been? You feeling okay?" Bret asked and Natalya nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Those idiots in Finance are really working on my nerves today." Natalya answered and Bret shook his head.

"Don't worry about them, I'll take care of it." Bret said. "Anyway, the reason I called you in her is because I took it upon myself to help you out with the ladies-"

"Uncle Bret." Natalya started, cutting Bret off, but Bret just kept going.

"So I contacted Rey Mysterio and he found you a match." Bret announced and Natalya let out a deep sigh.

"Uncle Bret, you should have asked me first before you went through all of that trouble…besides, I don't have time." Natayla said and Bret shook his head.

"No, you do have time because I am the CEO and I am telling you that you do have time. You have all the time in the world. Are you really telling me that you want to pass up on this?" Bret asked and then turned his computer screen around so Natalya could see the pictures of Maryse on the screen. Natalya's eyes widened and then looked back at Bret.

"She's my match?" Natalya asked and Bret nodded. "She's really cute."

"I know she is." Bret said in agreement. "And since you have to go to Montreal to represent me at the investors meeting, you might as well meet up with her and go for some drinks or something."

"Wait, what?" Natayla asked. "When was I ever planned to go to the investors meeting? I wasn't told about this."

"Well, plans change on a whim…you know that." Bret answered. "And you're going on vacation in the Bahamas and you'll need someone to go with you. You might as well ask Maryse."

"Say what now? When was I booked for an Island vacation? Why don't I know anything about this?" Natalya asked and Bret shook his head and stood up.

"Look, all that doesn't matter." Bret said and Natalya stood up and let Bret led her to the door. "What matters is that you need to go home and get ready to leave for Montreal. You don't have to worry about your department, I'll take care of it." Bret said and pushed Natalya out of his office and closed his door before she could say anything else. Bret grabbed his phone and call Rey and told Rey that Natalya had agreed to everything and that she would be in Montreal on Thursday to meet Maryse.

"That's beauty Maryse." The photographer called out as he snapped photos of Maryse. Maryse was currently lying on a couch with the latest Victoria Secret bra and panties on. Maryse's assistant ran over to the set with Maryse's phone in her hand.

"Hey Maryse, It's Rey Mysterio. He says it's important." Maryse's assistant called out and Maryse smiled.

"Can we take a five minute break, please?" Maryse asked, her French accent rolling off of every word. The photographer nodded and Maryse got up off the couch and took the phone from her assistant, not bothering with the robe her assistant had for her. "Bonjour Rey, or should I say Hola." Maryse said and giggled.

"Hi Maryse, how have you been?" Rey asked.

"Oh, you know, they same." Maryse answered. "I've been lonely, waiting on you to find my rich princess."

It was Rey's turn to laugh this time. "Well, I found her. Her name is Natalya Hart, of the one and only famous Hart family."

"Wow." Maryse said, as she was impressed. "You really do good work. Does she know about me?"

"Yeah." Rey began. "Actually, she'll be in Montreal on Thursday and she wants to me with you." Rey answered. "Here, let me give you her number and you can call her and arrange something." Rey said and then gave Maryse Natalya's number.

"Thanks Rey, you're the best." Maryse said.

"I know." Rey responded before hanging up the phone.

Maryse gave her phone back to her assistant and went back on set. "Alright people, lets get this over with." Maryse yelled. "I have shit to do."

Later that night, Maryse was laying across her bed with phone in hand. She quickly dialed the number Rey gave her and place the phone to her ear. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"This is Natalya." Natalya answered.

"Hi Natalya. This is Maryse." Maryse responded.

"Oh, hi Maryse." Natalya said as she pushed her laptop off her lap. "How are you?"

"Great now that I'm talking to you." Maryse answered. "How are you?"

"I'm great…busy, but that's how I like it." Natalya answered with a quiet laugh.

"I'm pretty sure you're a workaholic like me." Maryse answered. "So what do you do at the company?" Maryse asked.

"I am the CFO." Natalya answered.

"Oh, so you're good with numbers. That's great because I need a new accountant." Maryse stated and Natalya laughed.

"So…" Natalya started. "I'm going to be in Montreal on Thursday and I'll be there all weekend. I'd love to come and see you while I'm there."

"Sure. I want to see you too." Maryse said. "Where will you be staying?"

"Le Place d'Armes Hotel and Suites….penthouse." Natalya answered.

"Oh, nice." Maryse said before give Natalya her address. "Let me know when you get here and then we can hang out."

"I'll be sure to do that. Goodnight." Natalya said before hanging up her phone.

"Goodnight." Maryse said and then hung up the phone before crawling under the covers and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually had this chapter finished a while ago, but we had a bad thunderstorm here that knocked out the power. The next chapter should be up by the end of the day.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	50. Queen of HartsVictoria Secret Angel II

**Thursday Afternoon**

Natalya stepped off the private jet Bret made her take and walked down the stairs and slid into the black limo. Natalya waited as the driver placed her bags in the trunk before getting into the limo and driving off. Natalya pulled out her phone and started typing a text to Maryse. 'Hey, I just landed in Montreal but I don't think I'll see you today because the meeting is suppose to last all day. Sorry' Natalya pressed the send button and then laid back in her seat. A few seconds later, she received a reply.

'It's okay, sweetie. I'll see you when you have time.' Natalya read and smiled when she saw the word sweetie. Natalya put her phone away and laid back and closed her eyes as she rode from the airport to the hotel, thinking about Maryse the entire time.

Once Natalya arrived at the hotel, she checked in and went up to her room. She had no time to relax since the series of meeting started in an hour so she quickly showered and dressed before leaving her hotel room and going down to the boardroom where all of the meetings would be held. She was so glad that the meeting were held inside of her hotel. She didn't know what she would do if she had to travel to some far away place for the meetings. When this was all over, all she had to do was catch the elevator back to the top floor and jump in her king size bed and sleep. Natalya walked into the room and sat down at the head of the table and watched as the others filed in and sat down on either side of the long boardroom table. The meeting officially started after everyone had found a seat and Natalya began talking about the finances of the company and all of the company's future projects and their estimated returns. They're were many questions and some verbal altercations that sent the meeting spiraling out of control. The meeting end up lasting way longer than Natalya had hoped and by the time the meeting over, the sun had went down and it was dark outside.

Natalya sighed as she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the top button for the penthouse. She didn't understand why grown men and women couldn't speak to each other like civilized adults. Sometimes, she really hated people. Natalya got off the elevator and pulled out her keycard and pressed it to the magnetic circle on the door. Natalya turned the handle and walked into the penthouse, the door slamming behind her. Natalya kicked off her heels and held them in her hands as she walked through the living room and into the bedroom. Natalya was shocked when she walked into the bedroom and saw the sight in front of her. There was Maryse, laying across the bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had no makeup no.

Maryse turned away from the TV and looked up at Natalya. "Hey love." Maryse said and slid off the bed and went over to Natalya. "How was your day?" Maryse asked as she slid her arms around Natalya's waist.

"Good." Natalya said and looked up at Maryse. "How did you get in my room?" Natalya asked.

Maryse chuckled. "I know the manager…it's good to know people in high places." Maryse then looked away from Natalya. "I ordered room service." Maryse said and Natalya smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and change and then I'll be back." Natalya said and stepped back from Maryse.

"I'll be waiting." Maryse said and then sat back down on the bed.

Natalya went over to her suitcase and grabbed her clothes before going into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Natalya kept thinking about Maryse laying across her bed. Natalya was always taught to not put out so soon but damn, Maryse was the finest woman she'd ever see. Natalya decided to throw caution to the wind and just let whatever was going to happen, happen. Natalya finished her shower and dressed in a tank top, forgoing her bra, and a pair of pajama shorts. Natalya came out and took a seat next to Maryse, who had moved from the bed to the red couch that was in the room. Maryse was removing the covers from the food when Natalya came out.

"I ordered some pastas." Maryse said as she sat the silver covers to the side. "I figured that would the safest thing to order since I don't know exactly what you like." Maryse said as she grabbed her fork and started to dig in.

"Thank you for this." Natalya said as she picked up her fork. "I probably wouldn't have eaten if you hadn't ordered this food."

"Hard day?" Maryse asked and Natalya nodded as she chewed her food.

"They're idiots." Natalya started. "I can't even explain how immature and stupid they are."

"Don't worry about them now." Maryse said. "Just savor the flavors of Montreal." Maryse said and winked at Natalya as she ate her food.

The couple talked more about anything and everything as they ate the delicious food in front of them. After they finished eat, the dup pushed their plates out of the way and moved closer to one another As time moved on, the couple started to feel more comfortable with one another and started to cuddle on the couch. Maryse turned her head so she could look at Natalya before leaning in a kissing Natalya on the lips. Natalya, of course, kissed back but the moment didn't last long because Natalya's cell phone rang.

Natalya pulled back slowly and looked at the phone. "Sorry, I have to take this." Natalya said to Maryse before answering the phone and talking with one of her financial directors.

Maryse nodded but didn't want to wait for Natalya to get off the phone to continue the moment so Maryse crawled onto Natalya's lap and straddled her before kissing around her neck and then nibbling on her ear.

Natalya was trying her hardest to concentrate on her phone call. For what she could gather, it was a very important phone call that needed her full attention because eventually she would have to make a decision about something. How could she possible pay attention to anything when Maryse was on her lap?

Maryse continued to kiss on Natalya's neck as she let her hands move up to massage Natalya's breast. Maryse pulled back and grabbed the shirt and pulled it up and over Natalya's head as she spoke on the phone. Maryse dipped down and swiped her tongue over Nattie's left nipple. Natalya let out a quiet moan as she listened to the person on the line. She was glad they didn't heard it, that would have been awkward to explain.

Maryse to suck and lick at Natalya's breast before sliding off Natalya's lap and letting her knees it the floor in front of Natalya. Maryse hooked her fingers in Natalya's shorts and panties and began to pull at them. Natalya automatically lifted her hips to help Maryse out as she spoke to the man on the phone. Maryse pulled Natalya's shorts and panties off and threw them to the side and took off her own top, revealing her naked torso that was underneath. Maryse opened Natalya's legs and leaned in closer to Natayla's center and licked and suck at Natalya's clit.

"Fuck." Natalya said and the man on the phone questioned her. "Look, call my uncle and have him deal with it." Natalya said before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the couch. Natalya opened her legs wider and gripped Maryse's hair as Maryse pleasured her. Maryse pushed two fingers inside of Natalya as she sucked on her clit. Maryse pulled back and looked up at Natalya as she finger fucked her and rubbed over Nattie's clit with her thumb. Natalya pulled Maryse up by her hair and kissed her. Maryse went back down to suck and lick at Natalya's clit as she thrusted her fingers faster inside of Natalya. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Natalya said before tensing up and letting the orgasm roll off of her.

"Get on the bed." Natalya choked out and Maryse pulled her fingers from Natalya and stood up. Maryse pulled down her shorts and panties before laying across the bed.

Natalya slid off the couch and went over to the bed. Natalya climbed on top of Maryse and kissed her before flipping them over so Maryse was on top of her. Natalya pulled Maryse up her body so Maryse's pussy was on her face. Natalya let her tongue flick back and forth over Maryse's clit. Maryse moaned and gripped Natalya's hair and pulled her in closer.

"Fuck, you're so good." Maryse moaned in a heavy French accent as Natalya licked and sucked on her clit. After a few moment, Maryse felt the familiar feeling in her stomach and soon she was cumming on Natalya's face. Maryse rolled off of Natalya and laid on her back in the bed.

Natalya wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before rolling over and pulling Maryse into a loving embrace. "So, I'm going to the Bahamas next week. Want to join me?"

Maryse chuckled. "Oh, you can definitely count me in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the next couple of chapter will be all about Alberto Del Rio/Ricardo Rodriguez wedding (If you need to re-familiarize yourself with that couple, then I encourage you to re-read the first 2 chapters and I believe Rey and Josh get their wedding invitations in either Chapter 41 or 42). There will be some old couples that appear at the wedding and there will be some drama with them. There will be some new people introduced at the wedding. This will lay the ground work for Rey to hook them up with their matches in the future, and a wedding wouldn't be a wedding without people hooking up ;) So say tuned!**

**Random Complaining: I can't believe WWE released Evan Bourne and Drew McIntyre. They are my babies!**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	51. Alberto and Ricardo Wedding I

Rey looked back and forth between the seat numbers as Rey moved swiftly through the first class cabin. Rey stopped when he found their seats. "Here we are." Rey started. "You're in the window seat babe." Rey said to Dave and Dave nodded. He slid past Rey and sat down in the window seat while Rey took his aisle seat. Josh and Randy took the seats across the aisle from them. Randy sitting in the window seat and Josh took the aisle seat.

Rey looked down at his watched and noted the time. It was three in the afternoon. The couples couldn't leave earlier because Randy and Dave had to finish up their work at their respective jobs. Rey and Josh had closed down the office early, partly because they still needed to pack and partly because they were quickly running out of clients. Rey and Josh had been matching people up so quickly, that soon they would run out of people to match. "We should get there at 7:45." Rey mumbled and Dave nodded. The plane back out of its space and started speeding down the runway. Soon the plane was up in the air and flying toward Mexico City, Mexico.

"Hopefully we meet some new potential clients at the wedding." Josh said and leaned over his seat so he could talk to Rey. "Because we're starting to dry up." Josh added.

"We always meet new clients, it doesn't matter where we go." Rey explained. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Ricardo, I wonder how he's doing…he doesn't look like the type to want all the attention on him."

Josh shrugged. "He's not attention hungry, but he knows it comes with the job." Josh said as he put the pillow behind his neck. "If he didn't want the spotlight, he wouldn't have said yes to Alberto's proposal."

Rey nodded. "You're right." Rey said and turned from Josh and looked at Batista, who was already asleep. "Really?" Rey said and poked Dave in his belly and Dave woke up with a start.

"What?" Dave questioned as he looked around. Rey laughed and leaned over so he could whisper in Dave's ear.

"What would you say about joining the mile high club?" Rey asked with a smirk on his face. Dave turned and looked at Rey before looking over at Josh and Randy. Josh had thrown a blanket over both of them and by the expression on Randy's face, it looked as if Josh was touching him below the belt.

"We just have to beat them to the bathroom." Dave said and Rey looked over his shoulder at Josh and Randy. Rey chuckled and looked back at Dave.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five." Rey said and got up out of his seat. Dave shook his head and laid back in his seat and waited five minutes before joining Rey in the bathroom and joining the mile high club.

* * *

><p>The plane landed in Mexico City at 7:15pm, which was about thirty minutes earlier than the scheduled landing time. Rey, Josh, Dave, and Randy all walked off the plane with satisfied looked on their faces, not paying attention to the dirty looks they received from the flight attendants. The couples walked from the gate to the baggage claim and picked up their checked bags before walking down the hall. As they walked, Josh spotted a man, dressed in a black suit, that was holding a sign that read 'Rey Mysterio, Josh Mathews and Guest'.<p>

"Hi, I'm Rey Mysterio." Rey said to the man and the man smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Jorge and I'm here on behalf of the royal family." The man started. "I'll be driving you to the palace, the royal family is very excited for your arrival. Follow me, please." Jorge said and turned to walk. The couples followed him outside to the limo. They placed their bags in the trunk before sliding into the limo and settling down for the ride to the palace.

After a twenty-five ride, the limo began to slow down as they had reached the palace. The driver waited for the gates to open before driving inside. Rey looked out the window and examined the palace. "This is amazing." Rey said as he looked at the gorgeous white brick palace. Rey tore his eyes away from the massive structure and looked toward the doors. "Look." Rey exclaimed when he saw the king, queen, Alberto, and Ricardo standing on the steps waiting for them.

The limo stopped in front of the steps and Jorge got out of the limo and ran around to the other side and opened the door for Rey, Josh, Dave, and Randy. The four got out of the limo and were immediately greeted by the royal family.

"Rey, Josh." Ricardo said as he ran down the steps and hugged them both. "I'm so happy you're here." Ricardo said. "We'll have to talk later." Ricardo whispered in their ears and the duo nodded.

Alberto came up behind them. "Ricardo, you're hogging them." Alberto joked and Ricardo laughed and pulled back so that Alberto could hug Rey and Josh. Rey and Josh smiled and hugged him back before introducing Alberto and Ricardo to Dave and Josh.

"Let me introduce you to my parents." Alberto said and led them up the stairs to his parents. "My father, Jose, and my mother, Alejandrina." Alberto said and Rey smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you both, your majesties." Rey said and Jose waved him off.

"Please, no formalities." King Jose said as he went over to the group. "I am forever grateful to you for getting these two together." King Jose explained. Rey smiled as he looked up at the king. King Jose was one of the very few absolute monarchs left in the world. He was a good king that always did what was best for his people, not worrying about the politics of the world.

"I am too. You have no idea how happy I was when Alberto bought Ricardo home." Alejandrina started. "I was beginning to become worried that he would never marry….and please call me Drina." Drina added and the couples nodded.

"We'll have your bags taken to your room." Jose started. "You can follow the workers up to your room and then please come join us for dinner." Jose said. They all agreed and left to follow the workers up to their rooms. The workers but their bags down and they all unpacked before meeting at the stairs and then going down to the dining room for dinner.

King Jose sat at the head of the table while the queen took her place at the foot of the table. Ricardo, Rey, and Josh sat on the left side of the table while Alberto, Dave, and Randy sat across from their respective lover. The food was brought out and everyone began to dine on the delicious food. The serves came around and began to pour wine into everyone's glasses.

"None for me, thank you." Ricardo said as he rejected the wine. Rey found it odd and looked over at Josh. Josh was thinking the same thing but when he looked around the time, no one else seemed to find it weird. They just kept on eating. Maybe they were just reading too much into this.

The conversation flowed smoothly between everyone at the table. The conversation alternating between the wedding, work, and baby stories about Alberto that made everyone laugh. Soon, the king was feeling a bit drunk off the wine so he and Drina retired for the night. Alberto took Dave and Randy outside for a cigar while Ricardo took Rey and Josh up to his room to talk over dessert.

"So…" Rey started as he sat his plate of cake down on the table in Ricardo's room. "How is everything? More importantly, how are you?" Rey asked and Ricardo sighed and sat down on the bed. It didn't take long for him to burst into tears.

"Ricardo." Josh and Rey said as they got up from the couch and went over to him. Josh and Rey rubbed Ricardo's back in an attempt to soothe him. "Ricardo talk to us." Josh started. "What's wrong?" Josh asked as they waited for Ricardo to calm down. Ricardo wiped his face and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Ricardo confessed and Josh and Rey gave Ricardo a confused look.

"This is good news…right?" Rey asked and looked over Josh. Ricardo just sighed.

"I'm six weeks…they baby is going to come a month and a half before our nine month wedding anniversary." Ricardo explained and Rey could immediately see where Ricardo was going with this.

"It's okay…people have sex out of wedlock all the time now and have babies out of wedlock too." Rey explained and Ricardo shook his head.

"This is a very Catholic country…there are people here who still believe Alberto is a virgin." Ricardo explained. "This is going to be the scandal of the century. They're going to label me as a whore…and we were so careful. We always used condoms. Alberto never said anything about them breaking." Ricardo explained. "What should I do?" Ricardo asked and looked between Rey and Josh. "I thought about having an abortion."

"Look." Josh started. "I'm all pro-choice, but you need to talk to Alberto about this…and eventually tell the king and queen." Josh said. "Besides if you decide to get an abortion, that would be in the news faster than your pregnancy and you'll get more backlash over that. Like you said, this is a Catholic country." Josh explained. "If they do decide you need an abortion, then you're going to need the king and queen's influence to cover this up."

"Josh is right." Rey said. "You need to tell Alberto, that's the first thing."

Ricardo nodded." You two are right, thanks." Ricardo said and Rey and Josh hugged Ricardo.

"That's what we're here for." Rey said as he looked over Ricardo's shoulder at Josh. Rey just hoped this was the last of the drama.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	52. Alberto and Ricardo Wedding II

Rey woke up the next morning still thinking about the conversation he had with Ricardo and Josh last night. Rey wondered if Ricardo told Alberto about the baby or if Ricardo was still keeping quiet about everything. Rey decided not to tell Dave about any of this because he had a big mouth and he didn't want him telling Alberto before Ricardo told Alberto everything.

"Something on your mind." Dave said from behind Rey. Dave walked over to Rey and wrapped his arms around Rey's shoulders and Rey shook his head.

"No." Rey lied and turned around and looked up at Dave. "I'm just hungry." Rey said as he rubbed his stomach.

Dave chuckled as his own stomach let out a small growl. "Lets get down to breakfast then." Dave said and took Rey's hand and led Rey out of the room and down the stairs.

The couple entered the dining room and everyone else was already seated there. Rey looked over at Ricardo looked up at Rey and smiled. Rey gave Ricardo a knowing look, silently asking Ricardo if he told anyone else about the baby. Ricardo shook his head before looking down at his plate.

Drina noticed the interaction between the two men but didn't comment on it. "Rey, David…we were wondering when you two would show up for breakfast." Drina said as she watched Rey and Dave take their seats at the dining table.

"Late night, huh?" King Jose jokes as he wiggles his eyebrows. Drina laughs and swats Jose across his chest.

"Jose!" Drin exclaims and then looked toward Rey and Dave. "Don't mind this old man." Drina says and shakes her head.

Rey and Dave smile as they fill their plates with food. The couples at the table continue to eat their breakfast and talk about minor things before the queen speaks again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We're meeting with the wedding planner after this morning." Drina says and Jose clicked his tongue.

"Oh, I forgot amor." Jose starts. "I have a meeting schedule with the minster of finance." Jose explains. "I could reschedule." Jose offers and Drina shakes her head.

"No, it's fine." She says. "We're just going over the last minute details…food, seating charts…the meeting shouldn't last too long." Drina explains and Jose nods. "Besides, we have four new people to take your place." Drina says as she looks over at Rey, Josh, Randy, and Dave. "Hopefully, they'll have better input than you."

"Hey, I have a lot of my plate." Jose explains and Drina laughs.

The couples continue to eat and talk around the breakfast table until one of the palace worker came in and told them that the wedding planner had arrived and was waiting in the queen's office. Drina thanked the worker before the worker left.

"Mi amor, I will see you later." Jose said and then kissed his queen. "I'll see all of you tomorrow." Jose said to everyone before leaving.

The queen stood up and left out of the dining room, everyone else following behind her like ducklings follow behind their mother. Drina pushed the doors of her office opened and walked in.

"Tyson!" Drina said in an excited voice as she walked over to Tyson and hugged him. Tyson Kidd is a world renown wedding planner. He's planned wedding for top A-list celebrities. He was now moving up in the world of wedding planning because he was now planning a royal wedding.

"Mrs. Drina." Tyson said and hugged her back. He was still getting used to calling the queen by her first name, but he was used to formalities. Tyson broke the hug between himself and the queen and greeted Alberto and Ricardo.

"Oh Tyson, meet the men responsible for Alberto and Ricardo being together." Drina started but was cut off when Tyson looked past her.

"Rey, Josh." Tyson said and went over to them and hugged them both.

"Tyson, how have you been?" Rey asked and Tyson smiled.

"Great." Tyson said with a smile and leaned in. "Waiting on you to find my match." Tyson whispered and Rey nodded.

"We're working on it." Josh said before introducing Randy and Dave to Tyson. Tyson greeted the two men before having everyone sit down so he could go over everything.

"So, I only need your approval on a few things and we'll be done and ready for the royal wedding." Tyson said, a clear excitement in his voice. "So, Punk sent over this menu."

"CM Punk?" Rey asked and Tyson nodded.

"Yes, we wanted the best food so we had to get Punk." Tyson explained before going back to the menu. "There is a chicken, beef, and vegetarian option. Since the Saud, Al Hussein, Sabah, Al Thani, Al Khalifa, and Al Said royal families are attending the wedding, Punk is going to use all Halal meats and other Halal ingredients. There's no since in offending anyone since you have a great relationship with them." Tyson said and gave Ricardo the sample menu. Alberto and Ricardo looked it over and said they were find with it. "Here is a picture of the wedding cake." Tyson said as he pulled out the picture and laid it on the table. It was a 5-tier circle wedding cake with white icing and sugar pearls around the bottom of each layer. Each layer was had a green ribbon wrapped around it. At the top was two male wedding figurines with green, white, and red flowers cascading down the cake from the top to the bottom like a staircase.

"This is beautiful." Drina said and Ricardo agreed.

"Punk will also be making a bunch of round cakes like the ones on the actual wedding cake, but they'll be dressed in green, red, and white icing and look like the Mexican flag." Tyson explained. "Then we'll have enough cake for everyone." Tyson said and grabbed his bag and pulled out the seating chart. "We're going to have to redo this seating chart because the president and prime minister of Israel called and made their reservations at the very last minute." Tyson said and then laid the chart on the table.

"We can't have them and the Middle Eastern royal families sitting together…we don't want to start world war three at our wedding." Alberto explained.

Ricardo nodded as she looked over the chart. "Why don't we move Shawn Michaels and his date to table eight." Ricardo says as he pointed to table eight.

"Oh no." Drina interjects and shakes her head. "Shawn cannot sit at a table with Bret Hart. They're oil rivals with a long and decorated history. We don't want a fight to break out." Drina explained.

"Well…" Tyson began as he looked at the chart. "Rey you guys are going to want to sit next to Eddie and Melina, right?" Tyson asked and Rey nodded.

"You didn't tell me Eddie was going to be here?" Josh said and Rey looked over at Josh.

"Oh sorry, I knew I was forgetting something." Rey said. "Yeah, Melina is performing at the wedding." Rey explained.

"So we can move Rey, Josh, Randy, and Dave to table six and move the Spanish royal family to table nine." Tyson said as he moved the seating cards around. "We can move Fozzy and their dates to table seven and then that will open up space for the Israeli prime minister, president, and their wives at table nine…which is great because the Middle Eastern royal families are at table three, so they're far enough way to keep tensions at bay." Tyson explained. "Disaster adverted."

"Yo yo, what's up!" Everyone in the office looked up when they heard the loud voice booming through the hallways. Alberto smiled and got up and went over to his cousin.

"Hey man." Alberto said and hugged him.

"Hunico." Drina said and Hunico went over to his favorite aunt and kissed her cheek. Hunico's father is the king's little brother, making Alberto and Hunico first cousins. This also made Hunico third in line to the Mexican royal thrown, however Hunico wasn't really keen on the idea of ever being king. He loved the freedom that he had and he really didn't like being always under a microscope. He prays that Alberto and Ricardo have many kids.

"Ricardo, my favorite in law." Hunico said and went over to Ricardo and hugged him. Hunico then turned around and went over to Tyson. Hunico gave Tyson one of his famous smiled as he picked up Tyson's hand and kissed it.

"Mi amor, you're looking good today…but you look good everyday." Hunico said and Tyson smiled but pulled his hand back.

"Hi Hunico." Tyson said as the blush began to creep on his face.

Rey watched the interaction between the two and looked over at Josh. Josh winked at Rey and Rey smiled back at Josh. They were definitely on the same page.

"Hunico." Alberto said and turned him around. "Meet Rey and Josh."

"Oh Rey Mysterio and Josh Mathews…I'm so glad you found Ricardo for Alberto. They really complete each other." Hunico said in his excited voice. Hunico hugged them both and whispered in their ears. "I need to talk to you both." Rey and Josh nodded and Hunico pulled away. Rey and Josh then introduced him to Dave and Randy.

"Wade will be here in an hour, so you know it's gonna be on and poppin' tonight." Hunico said and Alberto smiled.

"On and Poppin'?" Drina question and stood up and went over to Hunico. "I know you're the best man…but don't get my baby into any trouble." Drina said and then looked back at Tyson. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Tyson shook his head. "No, we're good."

"Then I'll leave you young people to it. I'll see you all…probably tomorrow since it's going to be popping." Drina said and left the room. Tyson closed his book and went over to Ricardo and sat next to him.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Tyson asked and Hunico looked over at him.

"I cannot tell you…best man silence code, but don't worry, no strippers or whores will be involved." Hunico answered and Tyson chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not worried." Ricardo said and looked up at Alberto.

"Well then, we're not telling you what we're doing tonight…by the way, Maxine will be here soon." Tyson said and Ricardo nodded. "Well if you'll excuse us, we have to get ready for tonight." Tyson said and stood up along with Ricardo. "Rey and Josh, come with us."

"Yeah, Dave and Randy will join us." Hunico said and they all walked out of the office. Before Rey and Josh could walk upstairs, Hunico pulled them aside.

"So, I need your help." Hunico said to Rey and Josh. "I need you to match me to Tyson." Hunico said and Rey and Josh smiled.

"I figured you would ask me that…I'll see what I can do to convince Tyson." Rey said and Hunico nodded.

"Just say that you matched me to him. Help me please. I really like Tyson." Hunico explained.

"We'll see what we can do." Josh said before they went up the stairs. Hunico went down the hall to join Alberto and the others while Rey and Josh went to join Tyson and Ricardo. They had to get ready to party.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
